New Horizons
by Combined
Summary: Max and Logan on the run - unexpected things could happen...(ML)- NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Mind your own business

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the concept or characters of Dark Angel, bla bla bla....  
  
Authors'note:   
  
Here we go. This is what crawled out of our heads on those long and sleepless nights. It is set in Season 1, shortly after 'Cape Haven'.   
We wrote most of the dialogues together in chat, each of us taking over one character. Some of the in-between parts were written by just one of us and we put everything together later.   
We have written quite a bit in advance, so we'll try to post new chapters on a regular basis-depending on how much feedback we get. (hint, hint) Anyway, thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy our little experiment.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
New Horizons  
  
  
1. Mind your own business  
  
***  
"Hellooo!? Somebody here?" Max called out as she entered the penthouse.  
  
"Hey Max!" Logan yelled back but kept on typing into the keyboard.  
  
Max rounded the corner only to find Logan sitting at his usual place in front of his computer. "Hey, you busy?!" Max leaned against the side of the desk. " 'This gonna take long?"   
  
"I can't believe that the mayor doesn't want to see his politicians letting all that money disappear! It's about time somebody stopped them! He still didn't look up.  
  
Max frowned , but refused to reply to what Logan had just spilled. "There's this hot new band playing at Crash tonight...Thought you might wanna come... . Guys gotta have fun sometimes, you know..."  
  
"Ahm," Logan leaned back and finally turned his head to face her. "I think I gotta take a rain check. Got work to do, as you can see. Blah Blah Woof Woof, you know."  
He didn't look into her eyes.  
  
"Ahh, come on! Can take care of that later. One day more or less won't make a difference. Besides, I already told everybody you would come, " she added with a cocky smile.   
  
"Max, this really is more important than listening to some music." He halted his speech to concentrate on the numbers on the screen. "Besides, I didn't ask you to tell your friends I'll be there!" He added and ferociously pushed his wheels to spin around and headed towards the kitchen.  
He didn't quite know why he suddenly was so angry with Max. Hadn't he always wanted to go with her? This was his chance and now he was sitting here, refusing, acting like a total geek.  
  
Max pushed off the desk and rushed after him towards the kitchen. "Oh yeah...I'm SORRY ! How could I be so....childish as to think that Mr. Eyes Only would let himself down to going out to a club ...oh and on a week-day.....Cause he's gotta save the world." She stared at his back that was turned towards her while he was fumbling with something on the counter.  
  
"Why can't you get it, Max, that there are people who care about what the world comes to- and not just mind their own business." He hadn't wanted to say all that, but now he couldn't take it back.   
He threw the towel he'd tried to fold back on the counter and turned around to look at her.  
  
Max stood there, mouth open, stunned by what he had just thrown at her. How could he think she was only caring about herself when she was here trying to convince him to get his ass out there and have some fun, instead of sitting here all alone, probably falling into the next depression. When she found her words again, they were as cold and bitter as his had been. "Well, if that's what you think of me... I'm sorry to have bothered you. ...Don't worry. I'll find my way out.." She turned on her heels and went straight to the door.  
  
"Max...!" He followed her. "I didn't mean to...it's just that..." He didn't know how to explain himself, and even if he knew, he didn't really want to.  
  
"Forget it," Max shook her head and reached for the doorknob. Though she didn't like to admit it, she felt like he had just turned a knife in her heart. She just needed to get out of there. She wasn't going to take any more of his shit.  
  
Logan had closed his eyes and now heard the door open. He took a deep breath." I just don't like people making plans for me! If I want to go out, I'd like to decide for myself! Besides, I don't feel like hanging out there with a bunch of screwed up people getting drunk and...."  
  
Max let go of the door and spun around. "Oh, so now you're saying that my people are screwed. Maybe I am then , too, "she said sarcastically.   
"Just thought you could maybe get your ass out of this apartment and relax a little instead of working like....."   
  
"I didn't mean to say that, and you know it." Logan interrupted her." But if you think that much of me, maybe you should go!" He looked up, realising only now what she'd added. "I don't need a baby-sitter, Max! I am capable of deciding for myself when and where I want to go!" He shot her a deadly look.  
  
Max sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was not intending to baby-sit you. I was just trying to be nice and ask you to come have some fun. But if that's a problem for you, maybe I should send a request first next time something as BIG as this comes to my mind. ...So you can prepare, mentally," she added. She was really angry now. How could he be going this direction again!!!!  
  
"Why can't you just accept a simple no as an answer?" He didn't want to go into the details of his reasons, not even in his mind. It sounded OK to have the location and the people as his reason. But deep down he knew that wasn't true. This was all about him, about his issues.   
" I just don't feel like going out today. That's all," he said angrily.  
  
"Today, huh? For a change!" She let out a sarcastic laugh. "What a surprise! You always say that! I think that's a lame excuse!"  
  
"You think?" Logan shouted at her." What the hell do you know?"  
  
"I know that you've been locking yourself up here with your work, refusing to go out and have fun ever since....." Max shouted.   
  
"Right." He stared right back at her, his face a stony mask. "It's just not that easy, Max. Do you think you have the slightest idea what I'm going through?" He swallowed hard. He hadn't meant for that to slip, but now he couldn't take it back.  
  
Max stood there, shocked by his sudden revelation. She hadn't wanted to dig into it, but now she wouldn't let him get away that easily.  
"No, to be honest I don't. How could I?! You shut everyone out!.... Tell me, maybe I can understand then!"  
  
Logan lowered his gaze and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture." Just go, Max. You wanted to have fun, go ahead. I don't want to be in your way." His voice lacked all emotions and sounded tired and defeated.  
  
Max felt her anger well up inside of her again. She really had to get out of there or she was going to slap him or something. How could he be so stubborn.   
"Okay", she finally said. "I think you've made your point clear. But don't you think I'll ever even think about asking you out again."  
"Just go ahead and do whatever you have to do. I'm outta here." If he didn't want to talk to her she wouldn't press him. He had hurt her too much. She couldn't quite forgive him now. If he wanted to stay home, bath in self-pity, then she wouldn't stop him. She wasn't going into a discussion again. Without another word, she walked out the door and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
Logan sat there, motionless. He berated himself for the way he had acted, but why couldn't she just accept the fact that he wasn't like her carefree friends. He remembered a time when he had been, but that was over now. Maybe he was jealous of Max. She lived her life to the fullest, had fun. And he, he was drowning in his self-pity. But he couldn't help it. He just hated to be in that chair and he hated everything that came with it. He couldn't just go out and have fun pretending he was fine, when he wasn't. He hated this situation and he felt bad about how he had treated Max, cursing himself for who he had become, but he didn't know how to change it either. Angrily he shook his head and then wheeled himself back to his office. He could as well get some more work done.   
  
  
***   
  
When Max entered Crash twenty minutes later, she was still boiling with anger. How could Logan be so stubborn?  
  
"Hey boo, what's up? Where is your date?" Cindy came towards her, a pitcher in her hand.  
  
"He is not my date, and besides, do you see him anywhere?" Max said with an edge to her voice.  
  
"Whoa, that ain't good. Trouble in paradise?"  
  
Cindy grabbed her arm and pulled her to a rather quiet corner of the crowded bar.  
  
"You can talk about anything to Original Cindy, so spill it."  
  
Max shook her head, but finally gave in. She had to get her anger out, and maybe talking would help. "I asked him to come join us but he refused. Said he has work to do..."She rolled her eyes.  
  
"If he says so..."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"You don't believe him?"  
  
"He is working his ass off all day long, everybody deserves a break every now and then. Just for a couple of hours!"  
  
"And why do you think he would..."  
  
"Because he is drowning in his own self-pity already again! He seems to think that damn chair is controlling his entire life."  
  
"And you told him it's not?"  
  
"I told him A MILLION TIMES, the chair doesn't matter to me!"  
  
Cindy took a sip of her beer and let her gaze wander over to Sketchy and Herbal playing pool, trying to impress some girls who were crouching at the bar. Still watching the guys she said. "Maybe this is not about you, Max. Maybe that's all about him. He is a guy, and guys usually are pretty self-involved."  
She waved her head at their two friends.  
  
"That's crap, he has always been so sure of himself, ever since I met him. I know he hates that chair, but this is just why he needs to get out and see what is still possible. I mean, he can get in here and have a good time, there are not even stairs at the back entrance."  
  
"Original Cindy is not an expert when it comes to your man, but maybe he feels insecure..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Boo! Because of the chair of course!"  
  
"But I told him he doesn't have to, I don't..."  
  
"Max! That's what I'm trying to break to you! It ain't about you, it's all about himself!" She put her chin in her right hand which was resting on the round table. "Do you think it's easy for him to accept everything that comes with the chair? I don't know your rich guy, but I saw him when he was still walking, and he seemed pretty spoiled and self-confident. People looked at him because he was hot- and he knew it. People still look, but because of the chair, because he is different, cuz he is no longer hot boy. That must bother him a lot."  
  
Max suddenly didn't have an answer. She'd never thought about that. She knew Logan was having a hard time, but he had always made it seem like it was due to his reduced mobility, due to the fact that he couldn't do his own legwork. He had never let on that it might be due to the way people reacted when seeing him- a guy in a wheelchair.  
  
She took a deep breath, the anger she'd felt a few minutes early had subsided. But right now there was nothing she could do about Logan, so she decided she still was gonna have a good time tonight.   
  
"Whatever, he still yelled at me, and acted like an idiot. We're gonna have a blast tonight, and he can bath in his self-pity..." She said, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "He is the one who needs to say he's sorry. I only tried to be nice."  
  
With that she stood up and fought her way to the pool table where Sketchy just prepared to break again.  
  
"Whatever you say, Boo. Whatever you say." Cindy followed her, shaking her head. This couldn't work out as long as both of the lovebirds were that stubborn.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
TBC. ... 


	2. Paranoid?

Disclaimer: We don't own them, bla bla bla...  
  
Authors' note:   
  
So here's the next chapter. A bit short, but it will hopefully make you curious about what will happen next! Thank's for the reviews everybody. And please continue telling us what you think!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
~2~  
Pranoid ?  
  
The dark figure sneaked into the apartment building, running up the staircase without much effort. When he reached the top of the building he violently broke the lock of the door that lead to the roof. Looking around, he took in all the surroundings and estimated the distance from here to the large overhead light of one of the top apartments.  
  
***  
Logan was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate. But he tried in vain. He couldn't get his argument with Max out of his mind. He would have preferred not to think it all over again. This whole going-out-thing and what it brought about just made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He knew he couldn't be hiding in his apartment all life long, and he wasn't going to, but right now, he wasn't ready to go out partying.   
Maybe he was also getting old, he mused. Chair or no chair, he couldn't picture himself at a club or rock concert at all. He'd rather enjoy a quiet evening at the theatre or some classical concert. Maybe he could take Max one time...  
But for now he had a problem; he had been real bitchy the day before and had driven Max away. If she was ever coming back at all, she'd probably not be interested in socialising with him, at least not in the near future.  
  
He sighed and wheeled over to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He didn't feel like cooking tonight. Usually he had the idea that Max might come over to join him in the back of his mind, so it was worth the effort. But only for himself he wouldn't go through all that trouble. Besides he didn't have much appetite.  
  
He scanned through his fridge listlessly, then closed the door again. Actually, he wasn't hungry. Realising that he hadn't drunk anything all day, he poured himself a glass of water and emptied it quickly. Then he filled it again and forced down half of it. But the lump in his throat didn't let any more pass for now. 'Great', he thought, 'Good thing Bling isn't here. Would have earned me another lecture on kidney function and stuff like that.'  
He put the glass down and wheeled over to get the phone, not sure if he was really going to call someone....  
  
***  
The dark figure was leaning against the chimney. It got out a small cell-phone, still observing the window beneath. "Kita dah jumpa dia!" (We found him)- the man snarled into the phone. He waited for the person on the other side to answer, "Baiklah, kami ahan juga dia" (Okay, we will take care of him) he confirmed, then snapped the phone close and stepped back into the shadows.  
  
When Logan passed underneath the skylight he had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. Hadn't there been a shadow moving across the wooden floor? Or was it just his imagination. He shook his head to himself. Great, now he was getting paranoid! Or desperate. How much he wished for Max to just jump in on him from up there, like she had done before! In the living room he hesitantly picked up the phone and stared at digits. He had Max' pager on speed dial. After what seemed like ages, his finger finally hit the button and he could hear the tones. But before he got the signal that his call had been received, he cut the line. He didn't know what to tell her. He regretted that they had had a fight, but he still wasn't up to explaining anything to her. If she was so self -occupied not to realise why he had reacted the way he had, there was probably no use trying to explain it to her anyway. After all, this was his problem, so why should she bother in the first place?   
  
He put down the phone and stared out into the darkness.  
  
******************************************************************************  
TBC...soon. 


	3. Meeting Matt Sung

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1  
  
Notes: We know this isn't a long chapter either, but there is plenty left where this came from. Reviews might actually make us post faster : -)  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
3  
Meeting Matt Sung  
  
Logan had worked all night, trying to shut out all thoughts about the fight earlier that evening. But he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming back to his mind. Why the hell had he been so angry? Thinking about it, he had to admit that Max had come only with the best intentions. But she had caught him in the wrong moment. Or was there the right moment at all?  
  
The moment Max had mentioned Crash, all his defences had come up. His mind had pictured the crowded club, loaded with people who were loud, drunk, and carefree, listening to a bunch of long-haired guys on stage, screaming into the microphone.   
He just didn't belong there. Not anymore. He would have been sitting there, people towering up over him, bumping into his chair, staring at him or worse ignoring him completely. He would have felt like a piece of shit. People walking around, dancing, flirting, chatting. He just wasn't up to it. He felt disgusted by the thought.  
And then he probably wouldn't be able to get into the club in the first place. He vaguely remembered that a flight of stairs was leading down from the entrance. And there was no way he was going to let anybody carry him around.  
  
The anger he had felt earlier flickered up again. How could Max expect him to go there with her? She hadn't even thought about all of that! She didn't understand a thing. She kept telling him that the chair didn't matter to her. Screw it!!! It mattered to him, and she couldn't change that. She couldn't change the way he felt about it. This was not about her. It was about him and she just didn't get it. And, even worse, he couldn't explain it to her.   
  
He pushed the thoughts aside and tried to concentrate again. He really had to get this done!  
He had just located the hideaway of a Malaysian drug dealer ring here in Seattle. Those people were infiltrating all of northern America, including Canada. Many people had died from the bad stuff they were dealing, and if nobody stopped them there would be many more casualties.  
Bingo! Logan smirked and leaned back in his chair. He had found the cell he had been looking for. One of the dealers had apparently started his own little business here in Seattle.  
He had turned his back on the big boss and was now trying to fence stuff that was even worse than the usual one. All extended with something he hadn't been able to identify. But it reportedly made people feel on top of the world at first and then made them fall into a deep depression, which made them do indescribable things in their delirium….  
  
Logan snatched open his cell phone and dialed Matt Sung's number.  
"Hi, this is Logan Cale…."  
  
"Yeah, I got something for you here…concerning the drugs...When can you meet me…?....Oh hang on a second, my phone is.." Logan looked at his cell phone and shook it a little then put it back to his ear. "Okay Matt…Go ahead…." He continued.  
"Tomorrow…? Well , I'd rather speed this up…Oh, okay, I see. Tomorrow at 5 then. Yeah, the usual place."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Logan flipped his phone closed and threw a puzzled look at it. Lately the transmission was lost from time to time. He wondered what was wrong with it. He would ask Bling to take care of it later.  
  
***  
Logan parked his car across the street from the old, deserted playground. He got out of the car and wheeled over to their meeting place. He was five minutes late. But Matt Sung was nowhere to be seen, so he scanned his surroundings for anybody suspicious. The only people he could see were a couple of teenagers shooting baskets on the nearby basketball court-or what was left of it. The basket consisted only of the ring and was tilted to one side, like it would come crashing down any moment. The fence that separated the court from the rest of the playground had large holes in it, the sharp metal ends sticking out. The rest of the playground was in even worse shape. The metal bars, swing frame and the other things were rusty all over, the swings themselves had long been torn off, the ground was littered with garbage, old cans, bottles, and cigarette buds. Someone had made a fire in the middle of the playground, burning the planks of the dismembered wooden playhouse.  
  
"Hi Logan." A voice said behind him and made him turn around.  
  
"Hi Matt!"  
  
The detective looked nervous and sweaty.  
"Sorry I'm late, but I got the feeling that someone was following me. So I took a few roundabouts to get here. I think I lost them, but I'm not sure- so let's get this done quickly. What do you have?"  
  
Logan reached into the back of his chair and handed Matt Sung a paper folder.  
"Everything's in here. Eyes Only located the hideaway of one of the major drug dealers here in Seattle. He is still working on the other cells throughout the country, but it seems they have their people in all major North American cities and are now infiltrating Canada.For now, maybe you could put an end to all the deaths here in Seattle."  
  
Matt Sung took the folder from Logan's hand and flipped through it. "Should be able to do that. Pretty good work here!" He waved the folder in the air.  
"Tell your boss we'll put an end to this immediately….And you better be careful. If those people were actually following me.."  
  
"Thank you Matt, I'll get back to you as soon as Eyes Only has more information on the case." With that Logan turned around and headed towards his car looking around cautiously. But right now everything seemed to be quiet.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TBC...  
  
Note: About the scene at Logan's place at the beginning of this chapter- we have actually written this scene and the scene with Cindy and Max independent from each other (one of us writing the Crash scene, and one of us the Logan scene). It just happened to turn out like Cindy knew exactly what was going on!!! 


	4. Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: Same as always...We don't own them, bla bla bla...  
  
Authors' note:  
Here we go again. (Finally). We decided to make this chapter longer- to make up for the two previous shorter ones :) -and in order not to leave you with a cliffhanger!  
Please note though, that this is our first attempt to actually write an action scene, so don't be too hard on us! Nevertheless, good and bad criticism is welcome- as always!  
Thanks to those who reviewed already and please continue to drop us a line.  
  
Now get ready for some action! :)  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
~4~  
  
Unexpected Company.   
-----------------------  
Max stared at the pager in her hand. She had been waiting all day for Logan to page her. But he hadn't. Until now. She had figured that maybe if he paged her, it would not be too much of a commitment to call him back. But she definitely wouldn't be the first to make a move.  
She looked at her watch. It was quarter to nine. What the hell had taken him so long! She was just about ready filling the bath tub. The water was going to be cold by the time she used it!  
With all the anger boiling up in her again, she picked up her coat and ran down the stairs to the telephone booth across the street.  
  
"You paged?!" she said snootily, when she heard Logan pick up the phone.  
  
"Yeah." Was his short answer. "I thought you might want to come over. Fight it out over a game of chess" he tried to sound funny, but he felt miserable.  
  
"You're not going to apologise?" Max snapped.  
She could hear Logan draw in a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...offend you."  
  
"You know, if you want to apologise you should mean it!" she insisted.   
  
"I do Max! I was angry, so it just slipped...."  
  
Max thought about it for a moment. She could live with that for now.  
Her voice softened a little. "So you're up for a game of chess?"  
  
"Yes, if you'd like to come over..." Logan said coyly.  
  
"I was just going to take a bath. I'm gonna be there in about an hour." Max said and put down the phone.  
  
***  
  
'What was that?' Logan was sure he had heard the scratching of footsteps on the roof. Also he was sure now that he had seen a shadow move across the sky-light. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened intensely. He could hear steps on the roof above him, there was no doubt.  
Then he saw the beam of a flashlight enter through the glass, circling the room.  
  
Logan turned his wheelchair around and headed for his office. He opened the top drawer of his desk. The gun was still in there. He hadn't touched it ever since that day. He loaded it and carefully returned to the living room. He glanced out of the large window but didn't see anything suspicious in the opposite building.  
  
Then he heard a high pitched whirr and the dull sound of two feet touching the wooden floor. Someone had broken into his apartment. His heart was beating at his throat, as he slowly approached towards the skylight. There was no one in sight. But looking up, Logan saw that a clean whole had been cut into the glass, big enough for a man to fit through and a rope was hanging down from it.   
  
"Good evening, Mr. Cale!" a voice snarled behind his back. "Or should I say Mr. Eyes Only?!" The man spoke with a sharp Asian accent. Logan froze, then slowly turned around to face the intruder. He saw a small, slender but athletic man standing just a few feet away from him. He was puzzled to see that the man seemed to be unarmed. Logan moved to point his gun at the intruder, but he had not even raised his hand, when a tight grip around his neck made him gasp. At the same time the gun was kicked from his hand and with a smooth move his arm had been twisted behind his back, sending a stabbing pain through his right shoulder. He was caught. He couldn't even move an inch.   
  
The man in front of him was still looking at him with an intense gaze. His calmness was scaring the shit out of Logan. That man could probably slit his throat with one swift move, without getting his shirt dirty.   
  
"My boss would like to talk to you, if you don't mind. You have some information on somebody we are looking for." He smiled a fake smile.  
  
Logan tried to struggle free, but he was locked in an iron grip. His shoulder hurt like hell. He could feel the breath of the guy behind him. Now a third man stepped from the shadows and with a short order in a foreign language from the man in front of him, he went towards the office.   
All of the sudden Logan could hear the distant sound of the elevator near his apartment.  
Max!   
  
The man in front of him turned his head and listened. "You awaiting someone?" he snarled.  
  
***  
  
Max, started to pick the lock as always. But then she hesitated. What was that, hadn't there just been voices inside Logan's apartment? She could hear steps near the door.  
Something was wrong. She stepped back and kicked the door open, slamming it into the face of an Asian guy who had just been about to open it. Puzzled, Max looked at the lifeless body on the floor. She took in her surroundings instantly. There were two other guys standing underneath the skylight, which had been broken into, one of them holding Logan in his tight grip.  
  
Logan tried to call out to Max but only a muffled sound escaped his mouth.  
The other man, who seemed to be the boss, stepped forward and held out something that looked like an aerosol from far. He held it against Logan's face and Logan started to cough violently.  
  
The stuff smelled terrible, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He burst into a coughing fit and gasped for air, inhaling even more of the disgusting substance. Instantly, he felt dizzy and the room started to spin around him. Through a thick fog he could hear the man yelling something at his accomplice which sounded like:  
"Bawa dia maruk kereta!" ["Get him into the car!]   
  
The man lifted the half unconscious Logan out of the chair and flung him over his shoulder.  
It took Max only two steps to be with them. Her elbow hit the man's face. He groaned and let go off Logan, who fell to the floor. The man whirled around and surprised Max with a kick into her stomach. When she crouched over in pain a hand came cutting down onto the side of her neck and she stumbled.  
'Whoah'! She thought, catching her breath, 'This guy is good! Gotta put more effort in this.' She straightened up and hit him under the chin, which send him flying back against the wall this time. Max glanced over at Logan, who was still lying where he had been dropped. But he was stirring now. The guy was already back on his feet, launching for a jump kick, but Max ducked just in time and kicked him off his feet again. The guy lost his balance and went crashing to the floor, taking Max with him.  
  
Logan's mind cleared up a little and he started to take in his surroundings again. He could see Max lying on the floor, a few feet away from him. She was fighting a guy that looked like a super-soldier himself. Like one of the karate fighters from those old pre-pulse movies.  
  
Through watery eyes, he watched the other man approach the fighting bundle with the aerosol that had knocked him out earlier. He tried to warn Max, but his tongue felt numb. Before he could get the words out, the man had sprayed a load of the substance right into Max' face.   
  
Max gasped for air as the disgusting and bitter mist filled her lungs. The more air she drew in, the worse it got. She freed herself from the grip of her attacker and banged his head on the wooden floor. Pushing the limp body off of her, she struggled to stand up, but her legs gave way. Her head was spinning and she felt a wave of nausea well up inside her. All of the sudden her whole body began to shake violently.  
'What the hell is going on?', she asked herself horrified. This was worse than any seizure she had had before. Within seconds, she lost all control over her body. Crouching on the floor she looked over to the guy. His groaning indicated that he was about to wake up. She had to do something. She tried to make out Logan, but her vision was blurred. All she could see was a hump lying there on the floor, where Logan had been.  
  
Logan watched helplessly as Max stumbled to the floor. He had never seen her seize that badly before. He had to do something about it. Maybe the Tryptophane would help. He kept some in his bathroom for emergencies and surely this was one. When the guy with the aerosol came within his reach, he firmly grabbed his leg and pulled as hard as he could, sending him to the floor. Being on one level with his enemy, he had enough strength to wrench the bottle from his hand, struggling to bring it close enough to his face to knock him out. Finally the man sank back on the floor and lay there, motionless.  
  
Max was still lying on the floor, shaking all over. She was trying to get up but couldn't.   
  
'Now it's up to me,' Logan thought. With all of his strength he dragged himself over to his chair and managed to get into it. His right shoulder hurt like hell. But he had to get hold of that bottle of Tryptophane, no matter what.  
  
In the bathroom, he frantically searched his cupboard for the bottle and finally found it in the very back. When he came back to the scene, the two men were just beginning to regain consciousness. Logan quickly rolled over to Max and lifted her head up to force the medicine down her throat.  
  
"Max!" he pleaded "Can you hear me?! You gotta take this, okay?!"  
  
When Max had swallowed about a dozen of the pills, the seizure seemed to subside slowly. Her gaze cleared up a little. "Logan, ...what ...happened?" she whispered. "I don't.."  
  
"Shhh!" he tried to sound as confident as he possibly could. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. But we gotta get out of here and quick!" he urged.  
  
The guy who had attacked him before began to sit up now, but Max didn't seem to be strong enough to fight him yet. Logan looked around for anything to fight him with. His gaze fell onto the bast statue that was sitting on its post again, as Max hadn't wanted to keep it at her place. Reluctantly, he reached out for it, then lunged forward and smashed it onto the guys head.  
The massive statue knocked him out immediately for another few precious minutes.  
  
Logan checked on Max again. She had sat up, but looked very weak and was still shaking. "Okay, let's get out of here" she stuttered, struggling to get up.  
  
"Hang on a second, Max. I gotta do what I can to prevent further damage."   
  
"Logan, what..." Max started out.   
  
" I gotta delete all the information and shut down the computers." Logan called back at her.   
  
He breathlessly wheeled towards his office, frantically typed in some keywords and then hit the delete button. The screens went blank instantly. There went all of his work, all the years of fight for justice, deleted in just one second. Logan sighed. He heard glass crashing in the hall way. "Max!" he yelled, "Are you okay?" Her shaky figure appeared in the door frame. She looked exhausted and she seemed to have difficulties keeping her balance. Logan opened a drawer and revealed a small and handy laptop- He gathered some disks and advice and stuffed it into a bag on top of the laptop.   
  
"I'm okay, I guess." He heard Max say. " Just had to take that guy at the front door down again. A door slammed into his face obviously didn't do the job."   
  
Logan wheeled over to her. "Okay, lets get out of here!" He grabbed his car keys and started off towards the front door.   
  
Max shakily leaned against the wall. "Problem is, ...our friend at the door blocked the elevator.... So we can't get out, that way."  
  
Logan brought the chair to a halt abruptly. "How about the stairs?" he asked not really considering that as an option.   
  
Max shook her head. "The door is locked, too. And it's a pretty heavy door. Can't kick in that one!"   
  
Logan buried his head in his hands "So we're stuck, with some crazy Mafia gangsters who want to kill us. Or me. Great!"  
  
"We could get out over the roof.." Max said, already moving towards the skylight. "Same way your guests came in," she added.  
  
Logan turned and followed her nervously. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa..! How are we gonna do that? I mean, how am I supposed to do that?" he asked. He saw the gun lying in the far corner of the room and quickly wheeled over to pick it up, nervously checking on the guys who should be waking up any minute.  
He considered their options for a second, but dismissed the idea of tying them up and holding them in check with just one gun. Calling the police wasn't an option either, for it would probably take them ages to get there.   
  
Max was already waiting impatiently underneath the sky-light, checking the rope hanging down from it.   
"I'll carry you." she said matter-of-factly as Logan approached her. "You'll just have to hold on to me tightly. Think you can do that?"  
  
Logan felt panic rise inside him. This wasn't going to work. He backed away. "Max, this isn't going to work. You... I can't do that... It's too dangerous. It won't work."  
  
Max shot him a glance.  
"Cut out that crap!" she yelled. "This is our only freakin' option! Either this or stay here and wait for them to wake up....Now you chose!" Logan looked back at her, fear filling his eyes.   
  
"Now move over here, will ya?" Max commanded.  
  
Logan did as he was told. "Set the brakes!...Now take off your sweater!" she barked at him.  
Logan threw her a puzzled look.   
  
"Just do it! I need it to tie your legs around me."  
  
Logan reluctantly took off his sweater, hissing at the sharp pain that cut through his right shoulder, then slung the bag over the other.  
  
"Now put your arms around my shoulders," Max bent down with her back towards him and took him piggyback, then she sat back in the chair, wrapping his legs around her waist, tying them together in the front. Then she stood up and shakily climbed onto the seat of the wheelchair. The men on the floor were beginning to stir. "Max, are you okay?" Logan asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just a little shaky. But I can do it." She answered pulling them up towards the night sky.  
  
***  
They had finally made their way down the fire-ladder and back into the building through the front entrance. When they reached the parkade, Max was panting heavily and sweat was dripping from her forehead. "You got your car keys?" she asked.  
  
Logan nodded. He quickly reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Max. Max rounded the car, unlocked the door and gently let Logan down onto the driver's seat. Then she untied the sweater and ran around to the passenger seat while Logan pulled is legs into the car and leaned over to open the door for Max and started the engine.  
  
Within seconds they were speeding out of the garage into the night.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
TBC... 


	5. Aftermath

Ok, this is the next chapter. Sorry it took us some time, but we have plenty of chapters done already- reviews might encourage us to post faster:-)   
  
Read and enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
"Are you ok?" Logan worriedly looked at Max.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaky and I have to admit I didn't quite expect you to have so much friendly company." Her usual sarcastic tone was back in her slightly trembling voice as Logan noticed relieved.  
  
   
  
"Believe me, I didn't invite them over." He smiled weakly. "Where to?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know...my place? They didn't seem to know me, so we might be safe there for a while."  
  
   
  
Logan nodded, he was still too shocked to think about anything but four safe walls around him right now. Then again, how could he be sure any walls would be safe?  
  
   
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence, Max still worn out from her fight and her seizure, Logan in shock.  
  
   
  
Finally he parked in front of Max's building.  
  
   
  
"Keep on driving, there is a little side street about 400 meters up the road, we shouldn't park your car that obviously in front of our hiding place!"  
  
   
  
Logan did as he was told, then parked the car and cut the engine.  
  
   
  
"There is a wheelchair in the back. Could you please get it for me?"  
  
   
  
Max nodded, relieved. She had already worried about Logan's mobility. He would need it as it seemed, he wouldn't let her carry him around, and right now she honestly didn't feel like putting up with his weight and his ego.  
  
   
  
By the time Logan was ready, Max had already made sure no suspicious people were creeping around.  
  
   
  
***  
  
"Cindy!" Max yelled out, when they entered the apartment.  
  
"Hey Boo. Have you kicked rich boy's ass?"   
  
Cindy came over to the living area and looked down at Logan, who was grinning boyishly despite the seriousness of the situation. He knew Cindy and knew she didn't mean to offend him, but he thought it was fun to see her embarrassed.   
  
She blushed despite her usual attitude. For a split second he forgot why he was here.  
  
   
  
"Oops. Sorry," she muttered  
  
   
  
"Nice to know how Max's friends see me," Logan said with an ironic smile.  
  
   
  
"I..." Cindy was at a loss of words- something she wasn't used to. But Max came to her rescue.   
  
   
  
"You have to leave. Now! Could you stay with Kendra for a few days?" She urged her homegirl.  
  
   
  
"Why? Doesn't your guy have a more decent place to hang out?"  
  
   
  
"He is not my...anyway, this is serious! You might be in danger here, I can't explain it right now. Trust me!" Max tried to sound calm but determined.  
  
   
  
Original Cindy knew the look in Max's eyes and knew that this was no time to mess with her.  
  
"Aiight Boo. I hope you know what you are doing." She reluctantly walked towards her room to gather her things.  
  
   
  
"I do." Max didn't sound very convinced, much to Logan's dismay.  
  
   
  
**  
  
Logan waited in the living room while Original Cindy quickly packed her most important belongings and Max called Kendra to let her know she was going to have a roommate for a couple of days.   
  
For the first time he got to think about what had happened. How on earth had those guys tracked him down? And how could it be that not even Max had been able to fight them? What was it that had affected her that badly? And most importantly, how were they going to get out of that mess?  
  
    
  
He would have to call Bling and ask him to get him the contents of a bank safe which included copies of his most important files, some money, credit cards and an ID. He had made sure to keep those things in a safe place for a situation like this. Only he had never really thought that he would ever need them. Bling also had a second key for the Aztec which would come in handy now.  
  
   
  
"Logan?" Max stood right in front of him, for how long she had already been standing there, he couldn't tell, he had been to engrossed in his thoughts.  
  
   
  
"What?" He looked up at her, confused.  
  
   
  
"Are you OK? Your shoulder seemed to hurt."  
  
   
  
"No big deal." He tried to sound casual, but he knew Max was hard to fool.  
  
   
  
"Let me have a look, OK? If we need to run again, you have to be able to do so." Her voice was soft.  
  
   
  
"Do you think they'll be coming after us again?" He knew the question was stupid, but he would have loved to hear that he got it all wrong.  
  
   
  
"I don't think this was just the three of them, otherwise we could have dealt with them there. No, the way they seemed to be trained, they must be part of something bigger, and whoever is the boss has enough power to track us down."  
  
   
  
While talking, she helped him undress his shirt and then had a look at his shoulder. It looked strangely out of shape and the muscles seemed to be caving in a little, compared to the left side. When Max tried to move his arm, Logan hissed in pain. He seized his right wrist with the other hand and held it against his stomach. "Don't touch it!" He breathed out between his teeth.  
  
Max sat back on her heels and looked up at him worriedly.  
  
   
  
"God, Logan! Your shoulder must be dislocated or something. You have to see a doctor."  
  
Logan, shook his head. "Probably, yeah, but obviously that's not an option right now. We have to get out of this mess first. I can call Sam later."  
  
Max didn't like that at all, but he was right. With those guys out there they had much more to worry about.  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom to come back with some ointment.  
  
"Maybe this will at least relieve the pain" she said. "Has some analgesic in it.. Cindy once got it for a wrenched ankle."  
  
Feeling the stabbing pain in his shoulder Logan doubted that some ointment would make much of a difference, but he didn't want to scare Max, so he kept quiet. He tried to relax a little, while she applied the cool gel onto his shoulder.  
  
   
  
"Thanks." he said, when she was finished. " What about you? Why did you suddenly start to seize so badly?"  
  
   
  
Max sat down on the sofa. "I don't know, there was this spray and then everything went so fast, before I knew the seizure hit me out of the blue."  
  
   
  
Logan frowned then looked at the young woman. "And now?"  
  
   
  
"You certainly can't stay here. If they have something that can knock me out, I'm not sure I can help you the next time."  
  
   
  
"Ok, that means I've gotta find a place to go. ...The cabin?" he pondered.  
  
   
  
"Too risky." Max stood up and started to pace the tiny living room. "Nah, we should get you out of the country....Maybe across the border into Canada.."  
  
Logan shook his head. " If those guys were working for that drug dealer ring, Canada is not the place to go either. To my knowledge they have built a real tight net there, too. They'd track me down easily."  
  
Max thought for a second "How about down South? Mexico?".  
  
Logan shook his head." Mexico is a thousand kilometres away-or even more..."  
  
"Doesn't have to be Mexico then! At least you have to get out of the city-and put some distance between those guys and yourself." She was already busy making plans and checking what would have to be arranged in her head.  
  
Logan sighed. "I hate to tell you Max, but I'm not exactly Mr. Perfect for a chase!"  
  
 "That's why I'm coming." Max said determinedly. She suddenly knew what she had to do. She wouldn't allow those guys to hurt Logan, and if that meant running with him, that be it.  
  
   
  
"No way. This has nothing to do with you." He exclaimened defiantly.  
  
   
  
"It has, they nearly killed me a couple of minutes ago."  
  
   
  
"They are after me, that is Eyes Only. Not you, Max! You just happened to be there. I'm not gonna put you into any more danger."  
  
   
  
"Logan, shut up. I'm coming with you, you are not trained for that kind of stuff. Besides you are injured." With a look at the chair she swallowed down a remark that she would have regretted. She didn't want to hurt him. "... You just can't do that alone."   
  
There was something about the way she said it that made Logan realize that he wouldn't be able to change her mind, and to be honest, he was relieved that she would be with him. It had scared the shit out of him, thinking about having to do that by himself.  
  
   
  
"Thank you," he accepted.  
  
   
  
Max just nodded. "We have to make a plan. We need money, passports, gas..."  
  
   
  
"I'm gonna call Bling." Max tossed him the phone and went to her own room. When Logan had finished explaining the situation to his trusty friend, she returned, carrying a black traveller bag.  
  
   
  
"Bling is gonna take care of everything and will be here first thing in the morning, but tonight there isn't much he can do. We'll have to wait."   
  
Max nodded. "Right, then I guess we should get some sleep. You can have my room."  
  
„Thanks." He sheepishly smiled, trying to hide his discomfort behind it.  
  
"No big dealio." She cast a look at his shoulder. "Do you need some help?"  
  
Logan carefully grabbed the rims of his wheelchair, braced himself against the pain, and moved. He was about to reject, but Max could read in his face how much it hurt. She wasn't easy to fool.  
  
"I'll do it, no need to strain your shoulder." She got hold of the back of his chair and wheeled him towards the bathroom. "I don't have an extra tooth brush, and I'm afraid we don't even own real tooth paste. But under the circumstances..." She held up a toothbrush, obviously her own, and nodded towards a cup resting on the sink. Logan glared at it. It was filled with something white. "Help yourself."  
  
Max made sure Logan could manage and then left him alone. No matter what, she knew he wouldn't want her in there, though Max had no clue how he was going to use the toilet in his condition. She stayed in the kitchen, close enough to hear him fall or scream. But all she could make out were muffled groans and curses. Finally the toilet flushed and a few minutes later he opened the door. Max pretended to search something in the cabinet, but looked up when she heard him.  
  
"Ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom." He was pale and sweat stood on his forehead. If he intended to keep his privacy in the bathroom, he was going to suffer, so much for sure. But Max understood his need for it, and knew him well enough not to press.  
  
She gently helped him transfer into her bed, then covered him with her blanket. Logan in her bed!! Under different circumstances that would have been a dream coming true.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled weakly. "Thanks, Max. For everything."  
  
"That's what friends are for." She smiled back at him warmly, then stood up. "Try to get some rest."  
  
"Night."  
  
***  
  
Max knew she would have to try and catch some sleep tonight, too, but right now she didn't feel tired, so she stayed in the living room, curled up on the sofa.  
  
She had been on the run most of her life, and she knew what she was up to. But Logan made it so much more difficult. Not because he was in a wheelchair, as he would interpret that, but just because she cared for him and wanted to protect him. Usually, she wasn't responsible for anybody but herself. The thought that someone relied on her was new, and especially a mere human, no trained super soldier with the abilities to take care of himself.  
  
With her enhanced hearing she could make out Logan's breathing in the next room. It wasn't as calm and frequent as it would be if he was asleep, so she decided to check on him.  
  
"Logan? Are you OK? If you are cold, I can get you an extra blanket." She knew Logan tended to freeze easily.  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"Tell me about it." She gently smiled. Hesitantly she moved closer, not quite sure what had driven her to come over in the first place. "Are you scared?"  
  
He tried to make out her face in the flickering light a damaged street lamp offered. "I don't know. I guess I haven't really processed what happened."  
  
"Any idea why they showed up? Or who they might work for?"  
  
"Must be that organization of junkies I mentioned earlier. That's the only huge case I've been working on lately." He sat up and moved so he could lean against the headboard of the bed. "I met Matt Sung yesterday to give him some material. Maybe they followed him, he mentioned something like that." Logan vividly remembered the conversation.  
  
"Max?" He looked up like a little boy would look up to his mom when something scared him.   
  
"You think we're gonna get away?"   
  
„Of course. Don't worry."  
  
"How, Max?" He tried to sit up straighter, but dismissed the idea when a sharp pain cursed through his entire upper body. Frustrated, he sank back. "I can't run. Look at me, even without the injured shoulder, I'd be too slow"  
  
"No, that's not true. I asked you to run with me before and..."  
  
"...and I told you I'd only slow you down." He stared down at the blanket to avoid her eyes. "And that's true," he continued wearily.  
  
Max sighed "Funny that you never seem to hear me. Like I said before: I don't care! We are in this together, we'll deal with your disability, with my seizures and with whatever else might be thrown in our way!" She managed to catch his eyes. "I promise that everything's gonna be fine," she continued softly. "I'm the master of running, remember? Plenty of practice after all."  
  
She grinned at him encouragingly. "Get some rest now."  
  
"Night, Max."  
  
"Night."  
  
But she didn't move from her place near his bed. He didn't make a move either.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What if I hadn't come over earlier?" She looked directly at him, fear and confusion in her deep black eyes.  
  
"I don't know." He took a deep breath, he'd been asking himself the exact same question for hours now. And he had only come to one conclusion: he would be dead. And he would have taken down all his sources with him. Nobody would have been able to safe the data on his computers from those freaks. "All I know is that it was a close call, and I'm glad you came."  
  
"Me too. Bye." With that she turned on her heels and left the room. Logan got more comfortable again and after a few minutes he gave in to his body's need for rest.  
  
***  
  
TBC... 


	6. Ready to Go

Disclaimer: As always....  
  
Authors note: Nothing much to say-except thank you for the reviews and have fun. Oh, and thanks for being patient with our infrequent posting! ;-)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~6~  
  
Ready to go.  
  
When Logan woke up, he felt slightly dizzy. His head was aching a little and his neck muscles were killing him. At first he didn't know where he was or what had brought him here. Then, slowly, the events of the previous night began to unravel before his inner eye. The sudden attack, the confusion, the fear, the feeling of helplessness and Max, who had saved him. Again. Pushing those thoughts away, he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. But a sharp pain reminded him of another thing. His shoulder. He winced and fell back into the cushions. Instantly, he could hear Max' steps rush towards her bedroom.   
  
"Are you okay?" he saw her blurred figure in the door-frame. He carefully reached out for his glasses that he had left lying next to him on the bed.  
  
"I'm okay I guess, considering." he said tiredly.  
  
"Bling called just a couple of minutes ago. He'll be here in about half an hour." Max had been up for a couple of hours and was ready to go.  
  
"Good" Logan said, slowly propping himself up against the bed-frame. Hell, this was strenuous enough with two functioning arms but with his shoulder aching it seemed almost impossible.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Max asked watching him struggle to sit up. "Gonna need some help getting ready?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Let me just wake up a little. Then we'll see...okay?"  
  
Max nodded. If he needed to try by himself she probably had to let him do that. She pushed the chair towards the bed and set the brakes.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen. You look like you could need some coffee."  
  
"Thanks Max."   
  
Max nodded, understanding, that he wasn't thanking her only for the coffee, then she left the room.  
  
Logan carefully moved to the side of the bed and rather pushed than actually transferred himself off the bed and into the chair. It struck him once again how much he needed good function of his arms. How much independence it gave him and how much he'd be lost without it. The conversation with Sam the day before his second surgery flickered through his mind: "A shifting of the fragment could cause further nerve damage... ..."You could end up quadriplegic, even on a respirator.."   
  
Logan despised the feelings that were brought back with the memory of that day. He hadn't shown it in front of his doctor or anybody else, but he had been scared to death by that possibility. If something had gone wrong, he wouldn't even have been able to... . Whatever; He pushed the thoughts as far away as he could. This was not the time and place to contemplate about things that were in the past. They had to get going before they would find them.   
  
He slowly wheeled towards the bathroom. But he couldn't help but keep worrying about his shoulder. It still hurt as much as the previous evening but it felt a lot more sore and kind of stiff. He was just preparing mentally to call Max to ask for a little help, when she heard her yell.  
  
"Logan, Bling's here!"  
  
Logan sighed with relief. It would be much easier to let Bling help him, than having to ask Max.  
  
Over the last year he had come accustomed to Bling helping him out, but with Max it made him feel so stupid.  
  
"Hey Bling!" he shouted from the bathroom . "Could you come in here for a minute?"   
  
"Hi, how' s it going ?", the tall black man said from the door.  
  
Logan smirked. "Not too good, I'd say. Those guys have wrecked my shoulder. I'm gonna need some help here." Without a word Bling helped Logan with what he needed to do.  
  
"By the way," Logan finally asked when he felt at least half human again. "Did you get everything, I asked you for?"  
  
"Sure thing." Bling smiled but his face was not as calm as usual.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked at his friend  
  
"Logan, you sure your up to this? I mean running from a bunch of Mafia gangsters is no piece of cake. Especially in your condition..."  
  
"Guess I have no choice.." Logan stated matter-of-factly avoiding Bling's intense gaze.  
  
"You could at least stay in the city, and..."  
  
"Those people are after me. I know something they need to know. They are gonna find me if I stay here." Logan interrupted.  
  
Bling sighed. "What happened to your shoulder anyway?"  
  
"One of those guys twisted my arm behind my back. It felt like he was tearing it out or something."  
  
"Let me take a look."  
  
Bling carefully examined Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Wow man that doesn't look good at all." he said shaking his head. " Can you move your arm in all directions?"  
  
"I guess I could but it hurts like hell."  
  
"Try raising your arm anyway...over the front"  
  
Warily Logan tried to do as he was told, but gave up the effort soon.  
  
"Damn, that hurts! " cursed.  
  
Bling sighed. "From what it looks like your shoulder is dislocated. You really ought to go to the hospital. Get an x-ray and have them fix it as soon as possible, man. You just can't afford to mess with that."  
  
"I know, Bling, but like I told you it's too risky. I have to leave Seattle as soon as possible. I can't spend a couple of days in the hospital!  
  
Logan could see that his friend was really worried now.  
  
"Anyway, your shoulder can't stay like that. You could get some severe nerve or vessel damage there. I tell you this is nothing to mess with."  
  
In that instance Max knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on? Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Logan muttered.  
  
Seeing Bling exame Logan's shoulder, Max stepped closer.  
  
"Ouch! Doesn't look any better, does it?!" she asked. She somehow hoped for Logan to contradict her.  
  
"I'd be surprised if it did!" Bling threw in before Logan could say anything. "The shoulder seems to be dislocated. Those guys did a pretty good job there", he added sarcastically. "It has to be fixed rather sooner than later- but it has to be done in an hospital and..."  
  
"Come on Bling, please! Spare me the lecture." Logan interrupted him." Can't you think of something to do without having to go to the hospital?"  
  
Bling glared at Logan. "Well, we had a course of surgery some years back, where they showed us how to reponate dislocated joints. But you gonna need some anaesthesia and..."  
  
"No need for that...If you can do it then just do it, I can handle it."  
  
"Well, we'll definitely need some muscle relaxant, otherwise your muscles won't let me do the job. Could be I have something left in the car, from my other patients. This stuff is normally used for muscle spasms. This will be better than nothing."   
  
Reluctantly he stood up and turned towards Max. "You better start looking for some painkillers. The stronger, the better. " With that he left the room.  
  
Max cast a worried look at Logan and then started to look through the bathroom cabinet.  
  
"I've never needed anything like that. But maybe there's something left from Kendra..."  
  
***  
  
When Bling came back, he carried a small bag. Logan knew this bag all too well. It contained a lot of medical devices, analgesic ointment, massage oil and some rescue medication for seizures.  
  
Max had pushed Logan into the living room and was now pacing around nervously.  
  
"Max, please!" Logan said harshly. "Could you stop pacing around like that?!" "I'm already nervous enough as it is!" Max brushed brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear and forced herself to sit down on the couch.   
  
Bling put the bag on the table and spread out its contents.  
  
"Your lucky, man! There are two syringes with muscle relaxant and a good dose of diazepam. That should do as an analgesic. Its used to stop seizures normally, but it's also a good painkiller. Will make you a little drowsy though. So you shouldn't drive after that. Probably shouldn't do that anyway..." Bling looked over at Max with a questioning look.  
  
"I got that covered! I think I can drive pretty much anything." She said quickly.  
  
"Okay then, you ready?" Bling asked.  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll start with the analgesic. I'm gonna apply that directly into your muscle. That's not very common, but we want it to work fast, right?"  
  
Logan bit his teeth while Bling slowly injected the contents of the syringe in a circle around his shoulder.  
  
Max watched Bling do the first shot, then turned away and got up abruptly. Bling looked up in confusion.  
  
"'You okay Max?"  
  
"Yeah,..." Max stuttered. "I just forgot to pack something....Be right back." With that she stormed out of the room. Logan couldn't help but smile at her behaviour. A genetically enhanced super-soldier who couldn't see blood????  
  
Max stormed out of the living room and went into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet and drew a deep breath. Come on Max! Pull yourself together! You've seen worse than that. Honestly! People had been killed in front of her eyes. Her own siblings! She had seen bullet-wrecked bodies and blood -baths all her life. And now she couldn't watch a simple medical procedure???? Maybe that was because Logan wasn't one of them. He wasn't designed to endure pain without even drawing a face and then carry on with his task. Still, he had to put up with so much. She couldn't stay in there watching this. She didn't want to see him in pain. But then, maybe he'd like her to be with him?   
  
She slowly stood up again and turned on the water. Watching her pale features in the mirror, she splashed some water into her face and took a sip of the cold water.  
  
Then she braced herself for what she was going to see and went back to the living room.  
  
***  
  
Bling was just putting away all the needles and clearing away all the stuff.  
  
"You're done already?" she asked surprised but partly relieved.  
  
"No" Bling answered, "Just waiting for the stuff to set in. The actual work is well, a little less ...elegant. Could you get a chair please and help Logan sit on it.?...Sideways, that is."  
  
Max threw him a puzzled look.  
  
A smile crept to Bling's face.  
  
"Oh sorry, I should have explained that earlier: I'm gonna need a so called hypomochlion in order to relocate the shoulder. As soon as the medicine kicks in, I'm gonna have you hang Logan's arm over the backrest of the chair and then I'm gonna pull on his arm hoping it will snap back into place."  
  
Logan stared at Bling in disbelief. "You're kidding!"  
  
"No, sorry I'm not. I would have liked to tell you something else, but this is the way it works."  
  
Max turned around on the spot and went to get a chair from the kitchen area. The she helped Logan to transfer to it.  
  
"So, how do you feel? The analgesic kicking in?" Bling touched Logan's shoulder. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feels numb, somehow." Logan mumbled.  
  
"Good, try and raise your arm, then." Logan tried but his arm didn't move an inch.  
  
"That's scary. "  
  
"Yeah, but that's the way we need it. Okay, so let's get it over with."  
  
Bling kneeled down next to the chair and waved his head at Max. "You should stabilise his upper body, so he doesn't move, while I'm doing this.  
  
Without a word Max stepped behind Logan and put her arms around him, one under his left shoulder, the other around his waist.  
  
"Okay, Logan here we go. It'll be over in a second " Bling said reassuringly. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Logan's arm real tight and pulled it towards the floor. With an awkward snatching sound the joint flipped back to where it belonged.  
  
Max heard Logan wince at the impact, then she felt him tense notably.  
  
"Well, that's it already" she heard Bling's voice in the distance.   
  
She felt Logan breathe rapidly.  
  
Instinctively she tightened her embrace around him. "Shhhh!" she whispered in his ear. "You did it. Bling did a good job." She could feel his stubble against her cheek now, and smell his scent.  
  
They stayed like that for another few seconds, both of them feeling save in the other's close presence. After some time Max could feel Logan relax in her arms.  
  
***  
  
"Logan! Are you okay?" Bling was patting his face lightly.   
  
Logan opened his eyes and squinted into the light. He felt a little drowsy and dizzy and his shoulder was puckering like it was going to explode any minute.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" he mumbled.  
  
"You were out for a second. You really okay? "  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"We need to make a bandage for your arm," Bling continued. "Make sure you don't move it too much for the next two or three weeks-you hear me?!"  
  
Logan gazed up at him. "Two or three weeks?"  
  
"Yes. That's the normal procedure. You'll have to take it slow, buddy. Unless you'd like to end up with one arm functioning only!"  
  
Logan frowned. He was too tired to start a discussion. He'd probably have to get used to letting Max help him out. Without her he wouldn't have been able to run in the first place, so much for sure.  
  
He was getting real sleepy now. He could hear Bling explaining something to Max and then he felt Bling tie a bandage around his arm and shoulders, fastening around his chest. Before he knew he was back in his chair and down by the car ready to go.  
  
Bling helped him get into the passenger seat, while Max stored away their bags.  
  
"Thanks Bling, I really appreciate your help." Logan said drowsily, sticking out his left hand to his friend.  
  
The tall black man bent down and embraced Logan.   
  
"You take care of yourself. ...And Max." he added with a smile.  
  
"Let me know when you're safe or if you need anything."  
  
Logan only managed to nod before he drifted back into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	7. On the road

Disclaimer: As always  
  
Note: Short, but there is plenty left on our computers, so just hang in there!!  
  
On the road  
  
Max quickly left the city behind, avoiding as many checkpoints as possible. When she finally had passed the last one she glanced at Logan, who was still out cold in the passenger seat, the sediderm refusing to release its grip.  
  
She wished he was awake as she suddenly felt a twist in her guts. She was leaving home, for how long she couldn't tell. And Cindy or Kendra didn't even know what was going on. She would ask Bling to contact her homegirl in a few days or maybe weeks and let her know as much as possible, but she would still miss her. Max, or X5-492, a genetically engineered soldier felt homesick.  
  
She grunted. "Phoney sentimentality."   
  
She knew Zack would be glad about her leaving the city but, boy, if he knew she did it for and with Logan- he would definitely freak out. In her brother's eyes Logan was even weaker than a "normal" human.  
  
Max shook her head, casting another look at Logan. He had been through so much and still found the strength to lead such an altruistic life. Sure, he had money and didn't have to worry about a roof above his head, but he had risked his life uncountable times and had paid a high price. And Max was proud of him, and grateful that he had accepted her, despite her past, despite her original purpose.  
  
"Come on girl, get a grip." She switched on the radio, searching for some good rock music. When Logan was awake she would probably have to listen to classical stuff anyway. No that she minded, but on the road good old Bryan Adams seemed like the better choice.   
  
***  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead." Max had seen Logan stir next to her. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Groggy." He tried to raise his arm but winced at the pain. Instead he brought his other hand up to brush through his hair. "Where are we?"  
  
"Middle of Washington State, it's 2 p.m. and I'm getting hungry. You?"  
  
"Not really, but help yourself."  
  
"How's the shoulder?"  
  
"Still kinda numb, but it hurts enough to know the arm's still there."  
  
"Bling said it might take some time till the fog in your head clears."  
  
"Hmpf." He nodded, but regretted it immediately. "Do you have anything to drink, my throat feels like sandpaper."  
  
Wordlessly Max presented a bottle of water. "Can you open it?"  
  
"I'm not a baby!" But Logan soon had to realize that even opening a bottle was a torment. "You know, with the shoulder out of place I felt better."  
  
"It's gonna be fine." Quickly, Max changed the topic. "There is a gas station, mind if I pull over?"  
  
"Not at all." He leaned back with a sigh after letting the bottle glide between the seats, hoping he had closed it safely, but too weary to check. "Just don't make me leave the car."  
  
Max returned after five minutes with some bottles of coke and water, some fruits, two hamburgers and some chocolate bars.  
  
"Eat," she ordered.  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Unless you feel like throwing up, eat," she insisted. She was relieved when he accepted the burger and slowly started to eat. She quickly finished her own and the started the engine again. She had slept a few hours the night before and didn't feel tired. She could easily drive for another day, it was Logan she was worried about. The whole relocating procedure had been painful and he was pumped with drugs. Under normal circumstances he would be in a hospital, recovering from the aneastesia.   
  
"Tell me when you need a break, OK?" She carefully offered. She knew he didn't like to hear it.   
  
"I'm fine," he spat promptly. Max knew there was no use in pressuring, he would only get pissy.  
  
Instead she concentrated on the traffic. After some time a black van caught her attention. With her enhanced vision she could make out two grim looking guys, dressed in black. They were on a two lane highway and Max slowed down, only to notice that the van stayed right behind her. "Damn."  
  
She cast a glance at Logan who was restlessly dozing. Instead of alerting him she decided to try something. At the next exit she left the Highway, the other car still on her heels. "How stupid are they? Can't be more obvious."  
  
She checked her watch, rush-hour was about to start. While she was still trying to decide what to do next, the van suddenly passed them and disappeared from view. Max shook her head. The plates told her the van was from Oregon. That didn't have to mean a thing, but it seemed like it had been a false alarm. She drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Whazzup?"  
  
"Nothing. Keep on sleeping." Max switched on the radio, volume low, so she wouldn't disturb Logan. She returned to the highway and drove into the dust.  
  
**  
  
TBC soon.  
  
Sorry this is such a short chapter, we will make up for it soon! The more you review, the sooner:-) 


	8. In need of a break

Disclaimer: As always  
  
Note: Sorry it took us so long, but both our computers decided to take a break at the same weekend...but now at least mine is permanently fixed. And Steffi will be back to normal soon- hopefully...  
  
Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
**  
  
After some more hours of driving at a constant and tiring speed, Max felt her eyes starting to itch and her back starting to ache a little. As much as she was designed to be a soldier, she was just not used to sitting still for so long. Besides, the attack and the violent seizures had not passed without an effect. The few hours she had slept at night seemed to be years away and she wished for a bed to stretch out on and at least relax a little.  
  
She looked over at Logan, who was huddled against the window, his head resting against the cold glass.  
  
Without taking her eyes off the road she reached over and touched his good shoulder. Logan stirred and slumped even deeper in his seat, but didn't wake up.   
  
Deciding that they probably both needed a good sleep in a comfortable bed, she scanned the road signs for the nearest city. Max had intended to drive all the way to San Francisco that same night, but it would be just as good to stop a few miles before, maybe in a small motel, which didn't cost much and where they were save.  
  
She pulled off the highway at the next possibility and followed the signs to the nearest motel. The complex consisted of six little bungalows with a bigger house for the reception. Max looked at the clock in the dashboard.  
  
It was half past eleven. The lights in the main house were still burning, so this was probably an all night check-in motel. She turned into the parking lot and killed the engine.  
  
"Logan," she tried, shaking his shoulder gently. "Wake up. We are going to check in here. Get some good sleep. All right?!" Logan slowly moved and squinted at the light coming from the brightly lit motel sign. When he sat up from his position pressed against the window, he groaned. His shoulder sure didn't like to be laid on right now.  
  
"Probably not the best sleeping position, right?" Max said compassionately.  
  
"Let's get out of this car and into a nice warm bed. I'm kinda tired, too.Must be the stupid aerosol they used…"  
  
Logan squinted at the light again and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Where are we...," he mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Couple of miles from San Francisco. I thought we could just as well stop here for the night and drive on early in the morning. At least I think this place is safe."  
  
Logan struggled to sit up straighter in his seat. "Whatever you say…", he replied feeling really indifferent why or where they stayed- as long as he could go back to sleep as soon as possible. He felt a little dizzy and extremely tired and the more he tried to wake up, the more the wave of nausea forced its way up his throat.  
  
"Hey," Max patted his cheek. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah…," Logan forced out. "I just think my stomach does not agree with the hamburger I ate." Still squinting, he turned towards the window and tried to open it, only to be reminded of his bad shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh, shit…", he hissed.  
  
Max leaned over to open the window for him. When the cool air blew around his nose, Logan's mind immediately cleared up a little and the nausea subsided.  
  
Without another word Max got out of the car and grabbed Logan's purse from the side pocket of the car where she had stashed it earlier. Bling had brought them a few hundred bucks so they wouldn't have to worry about money for now.  
  
Max adjusted her clothes and brushed her fingers through her hair, then opened the door to the small office.  
  
An old man was sitting there with a small portable TV in front of him, simultaneously listening to some weird country music. There was a small table with two plastic chairs and an ancient coffee maker on it. Hanging on the wall above it there was a microwave oven. Max grinned. So that was going to be the breakfast the sign outside referred to!  
  
"Good evening, Ma'am. How can I help you?" the man asked, hardly looking up from the screen.  
  
"I, ahem, we,…my husband and I would like to rent a room for …two for tonight."  
  
The man lifted his head and looked around.  
  
"He' s still in the car. I just came in here to check first if you had any vacancies," Max explained patiently.  
  
The man slowly turned around and waved at the line of hooks on the wall above his seat.   
  
"You are lucky," he said sarcastically. "You get to chose." There were still four keys dangling from the hooks.  
  
"Well, if you have a room that's wheelchair-accessible -like more than the others- I'll go for that."  
  
The man turned in slow motion and looked her up and down. Max waited for him to explain to her that she was standing in front of him and hence not in need of a wheelchair accessible room anyway. Instead he explained, "Our rooms are all ground floor and the doors should be wide enough-otherwise I'm afraid I can't help you."  
  
"That's fine," Max said quickly, wanting to end the conversation as fast as possible. They would have to take whatever they could get. She was not up to driving another hour and Logan didn't seem in the best condition either.  
  
"Just give me the one that's farthest away from the road," she added with a fake smile.  
  
The man turned again slowly to pick up a key and hand it over to her. "That will be 25 $ the night, you wanna pay now or later?" His voice sounded as if he was going to fall asleep any minute.  
  
"I'll pay now", Max said and put the money on the counter. She quickly grabbed the key before she had to enjoy another one of the man's displays of slowness.  
  
"Thank you very much. Good night!" she shouted over her shoulder as she left the house.  
  
Max went back to the car and started the engine again. She was going to park the car as far away from the road as possible. That way it also would be easier to get the sleepy Logan into the room without too much fuss.  
  
She stopped the car in front of room or rather bungalow number 6, then got Logan's chair from the back of the car.  
  
Making sure Logan wasn't leaning against the door again, she opened it and set up the chair. Logan sat there motionless in a daze, staring onto the dashboard.   
  
"Hey, come on, Logan. Wake up already! You gotta at least try to help me a little."  
  
He turned his head and looked at her puzzled, as if he was seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Earth to Logan! I just rented this room. So let's get you in there and into bed. The sooner we get in the sooner you can go back to sleep, okay!?" Max explained soothingly.  
  
Logan groaned and tried to shift in his seat with the use of his good arm, but gave up quickly. Max saw that there was not much he could do to get himself out of the car right now, so she leaned in and let him put his left arm around her shoulder. Thus stabilized, she lifted his legs out onto the ground and then shoved his body over into the seat of the wheelchair. He didn't even complain. He just let her do what had to be done.  
  
When Max had pushed Logan over the small step at the door, she paused and looked around. There were two queen size beds in the room and a small table with an armchair and a lamp for reading. There was a door leading to the adjacing bathroom, which had a toilet, a small sink and a shower in it. Despite the old and shabby appearance of the motel, the room looked nice and clean, with fluffy pink towels in the bathroom and a piece of wrapped lavender soap on the edge of the sink.  
  
Max went back to check on Logan, who was still sitting there, slumped in his chair, not willing to move an inch.  
  
"Boy, that stuff knocked you out pretty badly, huh?" She said more to herself, not really expecting an answer from the man in front of her. Shrugging, she wheeled him over to the bathroom. "You wanna use the bathroom first," she asked. "I'm gonna get our bags."  
  
She turned around, leaving the door open a crack behind her, to make sure she heard when Logan fell or needed some help.  
  
When she returned she heard Logan rummaging in the bathroom, running water, groaning from time to time.  
  
After five minutes she knocked on the door.  
  
"You okay?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Ahem, yes.." came Logan's muffled voice. "Could you just...pass me the bag Bling brought for me. Max went back to the bed and picked up the little bag Bling had prepared for Logan. Whatever was in there, there was certainly not enough room for clothes and everything. They'd probably have to go shopping the next day, if Logan felt better.  
  
Max changed into hot pants and a T-shirt which she was used to wear at night and lay down on her bed.  
  
A few minutes later, Logan appeared in the bathroom door, a sour expression on his face.  
  
"Could you…,"he whispered embarrassed, but too exhausted to let his pride win."Could you help me take off my pants. I can't lift myself with my arm in that bandage and …"   
  
Max got up and stood behind him. "If I lift you up, can you manage?"  
  
"Sure," he replied although he didn't seem all too sure. But he managed to wriggle down his pants with his left hand, so they were resting at his knees.  
  
Max then rounded Logan, grabbed the legs of his pants and pulled them over his feet.  
  
"You wanna take your shirt off, too?" she asked, not giving him time to think about the awkwardness of this situation.   
  
"No, I'd have to renew the bandage then, the way its wrapped around my body. I'll sleep like this."   
  
"Okay, you're ready for bed?" Max asked.  
  
When Logan nodded, Max pushed him over to the side of the bed. She took his arm again and lifted his butt out of the chair onto the bed. Then she swung his legs under the covers and helped him settle down comfortably.  
  
Logan squinted at her and yawned.  
  
"Thanks…",he said in a sleepy voice. And within seconds he had drifted back to sleep.  
  
"No problem, "Max answered to herself, carefully sliding his glasses off his noise, putting them on the nightstand.  
  
Stretching out on the soft mattress underneath her, Max fell asleep herself only a few minutes later.  
  
**  
  
TBC...soon!!!  
  
What do you think so far? 


	9. Doubts

Disclaimer: We don't own them, and so on...  
  
A/N: Hey everybody. Thank you for sticking with our little story-although it's preceeding kind of slowly. Sorry about that. We both have been kind of busy. But you know reviews may encourage us to post quicker! ;-)  
  
Anyway, sorry for spelling and grammar and we'd welcome anyone to beta our story, but I'm afraid, this way you'd have to wait even longer for the next post, right?! Oh and don't worry about our story not being fluffy or shippery enough. There's a lot more to come!   
  
So here's the next chapter. Oh, and for anyone of you who is -let's say a little sensitive, we apologize for the first part of it. ;-)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Doubts  
  
---------  
  
Max was startled from her sleep in the middle of the night by a muffled sound from the other side of the room. The soldier in her was highly alert at once. A few seconds passed before she recalled where she was and what she was doing here. Right! Logan had been attacked and now she was on the run with him. This was an old run-down motel and they were sharing a room.   
  
She listened again tensely, then sat up straight in bed, staring into the darkness to the left of her. With her enhanced night-time vision she could make out Logan's huddled figure in the bed beside her. There was nothing suspicious. They were alone. 'Okay' , she told herself, 'calm down already. Everything's okay. There's nobody here. We're safe'. Relaxing again, she looked over at Logan. She couldn't see much, but she could tell from his laboured breathing that he was awake. And that sound, what was it?...It sounded like....-  
  
Within seconds she was in the bathroom and back again beside Logan's bed. She dumped the small plastic garbage bin to the floor and grabbed Logan under his arms, propping him up into a half sitting position. She had come just in time; He couldn't hold back anymore. With Max holding him over the edge of the bed, he emptied his rebelling stomach into the bin on the floor.   
  
Although he had hardly eaten a thing over the past hours it seemed like the food of the whole week was forcing its way out now. Max turned her head away from the unpleasant sight and cursed herself for forcing that hamburger on him so quickly after the meds. What had she been thinking? If he had stayed in a hospital they wouldn't have given him anything-except for some toast and tea maybe.  
  
When the vomiting subsided and gave way to dry retching, Max steadied Logan's head and scanned the dark room for something to clean his face with. When she didn't find anything within reach, she carefully laid him back down, so he was lying on his side now. She pushed a pillow under his head and pulled his knees up to his chest a little, so he was in a comfortable position. "Are you okay?" she asked gingerly while stroking his hair out of his sweaty face. He was still looking like it took him a lot of effort to fight down the nausea.  
  
Logan managed a small nod. "I'll be right back," Max said and stood up to get a wet towel for his face. On the way to the bathroom she picked up the bin from the floor , holding it at arm's length. After she had gotten rid of its contents she wetted a towel and filled one of the glasses that were standing by the sink with some water.  
  
Logan was still catching his breath, concentrating on controlling the nausea when she returned. Max put the wet towel on his forehead for a while, before wiping his face with it. She threw the towel on the floor and reached for the glass.  
  
"You want some water?"   
  
"No, thanks." Logan managed to say. "Wouldn't stay in anyway." Max put down the glass on the nightstand.   
  
"I'll leave it here for you anyway." She answered. "Now try and get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Sorry...'bout that. Must be the meds....Anyway, I owe you." He added with a weak smile.  
  
"You bet you do!" Max smiled back wickedly. "I'm gonna remind you."  
  
She gave him a small pat on the back and stood up. "Go back to sleep now." She picked up the towel from the floor and threw it across the room through the open bathroom door, where it came to rest near the toilet. Then she sat back down on her bed tugging her feet under her body, silently watching Logan in his sleep.  
  
***  
  
Max woke up again in the early morning. A glance at the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand told her that it was only half past five. Silently, not to wake up Logan, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully now, she slipped out of bed and pulled on her pants and sweater. Grabbing her sneakers, she tip-toed out of the door and inhaled the fresh morning air. There were a few cars passing on the distant road and she could hear the songs of some birds in the pine trees nearby. All the other guests seemed to be fast asleep in this early hour.   
  
She sat down on the single step in front of the room and pulled on her shoes, trying to remember her immediate surroundings from the night before.   
  
As far as she could remember, there was a restaurant about a mile up the road. Considering the bad choice of coffee and dry donuts the motel would probably have to offer, she decided to check out the place for breakfast. Max' stomach was rumbling loudly at the thought of fresh pancakes and scrambled eggs. Glad about the chance to move her stiff limbs, she set into a steady jog towards the restaurant.   
  
She hesitated for a moment, wondering if Logan might want to join her- but she quickly cast the thought aside. It would probably be another hour, before he stirred. She could always bring him a donut or something.  
  
When Max could see the neon sign announcing the restaurant, she sped up into a quick run. Yeah! Breakfast was waiting for her! The restaurant was small and as run-down as the motel. But it seemed to be nice and clean and the single waitress working at this early hour greeted her with a warm smile. Max chose a table by the window, overlooking the road.  
  
"Good morning , dear. What can I get you? Would you like some coffee?" the waitress asked in a friendly voice, when she approached the table.  
  
"Could I have some milk ,please?" Max asked. She felt strangely exhausted from the short run. Maybe this were the first signs of a dawning seizure, she thought. So she'd better be careful.  
  
She scanned the menu with one quick glance. "Ahem I'd like the blueberry pancakes and some scrambled eggs."  
  
The waitress wrote down her order and turned to leave, when Max thought of something else;  
  
"Oh...and some bacon to go with the eggs, please!" she added eagerly.  
  
While Max was impatiently waiting for her breakfast, she berated herself for getting herself into trouble again. Be it her fault or not. She had fought for so long to have a normal life, a job , some good and trustworthy friends like any normal girl, and now she had left it all behind in Seattle.   
  
Max stared out onto the road, lost in her thoughts. The trouble had started when she had broken into that exclusive penthouse, drawn towards it by the bast statue. Ever since that day, when she had met Logan aka Eyes Only, her life had gotten all screwed up again. She had been on the run again long before those bastards had tracked down Eyes Only. She had been on the run from her past, which confronted her in form of her siblings, on the run from Lydecker, her own personal Anti-Christ, every now and then on the run from all the gangsters Eyes Only had trodden upon and last but not least on the run from all those confusing feelings that were spinning in her head. And now she was even on the run from her home, giving up even the least little bit of her normal life she had fought for so hard. What had she been thinking to give all of that up in the blink of an eye and go running with Logan? Was it really worth it? Was it worth giving up her small little world him? Max stared out of the window into the nearing dawn. She did not know. She had just acted on impulse. She had been taken in by the moment. But, damn it, it had felt right back then. Why did she have doubts now? She had acted out of a sense of responsibility and what was it...loyalty?? After all they were a team-at least business-wise. And Logan was part of her little world now, wasn't he? But was that all and was that enough? What if this turned out to be another life long chase. Was it worth giving up everything for him?  
  
She didn't even know how he felt for her, let alone was able to define what she felt for him.  
  
The waitress appeared with a steaming stack of pancakes and a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon and set them down on the table. "Oh sorry, I forgot about the milk!" she said and hurried back to the kitchen to get it.  
  
Max stashed two pancakes onto her fork and dove the knife into them. As soon as the first bite entered her empty stomach her mood lightened up considerably.  
  
Taking a deep draught from her milk, Max thought back to the night, when she had collapsed on Logan's couch, seizing badly. He had been there, holding her hand, stroking her forehead, reassuring her that he would not go away and everything would be all right. He had helped her in her search for her siblings had taken care of her and had fed her, to make sure she'd never leave him hungry. He had listened to her and trusted her and never shied away from her because she was a designed killing machine. He had treated her with respect and made her feel like a normal woman, yet special. She had joined him all these lonely nights, had watched him struggle with all the obstacles fate had thrown in his way. And she had admired his quest for Eyes Only.   
  
She had come back running to him, when she had sensed that something was wrong. She had given him her blood, which had made him walk again and she had watched him fall apart, when the effect wore off and he ended up back in the wheelchair. It had hurt her deeply to only estimate his pain and her eyes stung when she thought about the fact that he felt like he couldn't live his life like this. She was sure he would have done it, if he had not been interrupted . And she feared that he could do it still.   
  
All of this-, regardless of their cat-and-mouse game of insisting that they were 'not like that'-wasn't it enough to keep her running with him. Did it really matter how either one of them defined their relationship? As long as there was this strong bond between them?   
  
Max shovelled the last forkful eggs into her mouth, then gulped down the milk.  
  
Then she waved at the waitress. Hell, yes, she cared for Logan. And a lot! She was not going to leave him alone in this. He needed her and maybe she needed him, too. End of story.  
  
"Do you have donuts or anything to go?" she asked the waitress, when she came to her table.  
  
"Sure, whatever you like."  
  
"Well I'll take two plain donuts then and a small coffee, please."   
  
After the waitress had given her the small paper bag and she had paid for her breakfast, Max hurried back to the motel. The sun was coming up now and it was high time for them to leave. Even if they hadn't heard of a thing from those gangsters in a while, it would be best not to stay any longer than necessary in one place the always watchful soldier inside her told her.  
  
TBC....  
  
Please, anybody who's reading, leave us a little note, will ya?! You'll make our day. 


	10. Coffee

Disclaimer: the usual stuff...  
  
A/N: First of all thank you guys so much for all those nice reviews! This is really engouraging! We didn't know, so many of you were reading.   
  
So we decided to give you some more-even if it's just a little filler while Max and Logan prepare to leave for San Francisco....We're not gonna say more. Except maybe that they are going to have a lot of fun there.... So enjoy this little bit and keep on reviewing!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~9~  
  
Coffee  
  
When Max entered the motel room, Logan was just emerging from the bathroom.  
  
"Max! Where have you been?! I've been worried. I woke up half an hour ago to find your bed empty!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't stay still any longer. And I was starving . Here!" Max handed him the paper bag with the donut and the coffee. "I brought you something. Thought we better skip the motel breakfast."   
  
Logan smiled, appeased already and reached for the bag eagerly.  
  
"Careful!" Max exclaimed. "Don't spill the coffee!"   
  
But it was too late. The coffee was already soaking through the paper bag and dripped onto Logan's pants. Logan quickly held out the bag over the floor and dropped it.   
  
"Great!" he said holding up his hands who had gotten their share of coffee. "Now I can get changed again!" He hesitated for a second then let out a groan.   
  
"Problem is, I don't have any fresh clothes. I really need to buy something as soon as we get there." He returned to the bathroom and tried to wash the stains out of the fabric of his pants.  
  
Max stood there watching him through the open door for a while, feeling bad for not having forewarned him early enough, then picked up the dripping bag from the floor. She opened it and fingered for the donuts. One of them at least was still mostly dry. 'Better than nothing.' She thought, placing it with a napkin on the nightstand then carried the soaked bag over to the garbage bin trying to prevent further staining of the carpet.   
  
"Shit! That's hot! "she exclaimed when the coffee dripped onto her hands. "You're okay?" she yelled out to Logan.   
  
"Sure," came his answer from the bathroom door. "I'm just looking like I wet my pants, that's all. It's not like I feel anything..." he snapped.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. 'Not exactly a morning person' she thought to herself.   
  
"Whatever. I saved your donut here. " She pointed her finger towards the nightstand. Then she sat down on her bed, legs crossed in front of her.  
  
Logan wheeled over and picked up the donut, his lips curving into a half smile. "No chocolate or icing?" he asked in mock indignation.   
  
Max smiled. "You better make sure this one stays in. Then we can talk about something else."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Logan nodded and took a small bite, waiting for the nausea to come back. When his stomach agreed, he took another bigger bite. "Sorry about last night again, Max. ..And thanks for...you know." He shrugged, a little embarrassed.  
  
"No big dealio," Max stated "One could have expected that after you had been all drugged up." She untangled her legs and jumped up. "How's your shoulder anyway?"  
  
Logan carefully moved his shoulder and flinched.  
  
"Can I see it?" Max asked, gingerly touching his shoulder. Logan involuntarily backed away from her touch then raised his shirt with his left arm and pulled it over his head. Max carefully pulled the sleeve down his right arm.   
  
"Oh shit!" she called out. The whole shoulder was swollen and there was a big bruise all around the joint and upper arm. "Doesn't that hurt?!"  
  
Logan let out an ironic laugh. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But I've had worse. Really."  
  
He reached for his shirt to put it back on. But Max stopped him. "Let me put some of that ointment on there."  
  
"Max, it's okay, really." He suddenly felt uncomfortable with Max getting all soft and worried about him.  
  
"Bling said you had to be careful with that! And you should put that bandage back on."  
  
"...And how am I supposed to move the chair with my arm tied up again?...No way! ...And I'm not gonna have you push me around all day!" he added when he saw Max open her mouth.  
  
Max sighed and reached for the ointment. "Okay then, let's apply this at least and then I'll put your shoulder in a loose bandage for a little stabilisation, okay!"  
  
Logan reluctantly sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, surrendering to her. "Okay. Go ahead then."  
  
Max shook her head. Why couldn't he just do what was good for him-without having to play tough? He had helped her so many times. Why couldn't he just let her do this for him in turn now?  
  
She took a long streak of ointment and gently started to rub it into his shoulder and arm. Logan involuntarily leaned into her touch. Max suddenly felt the urge to put her arms around him like she had done back in the apartment. He seemed so tense and exhausted.  
  
"Mhhh, I could get used to this," Logan's words brought her back to reality. Feeling like he had caught her thinking a thought she wasn't supposed to be thinking, she straightened up quickly and stepped away from him.  
  
"We should really get going now, don't you think?" She reached for his shirt and threw it on his lap. Logan reached for it a little confused then sighed and put it back on again. "Yeah, right. Better get going."  
  
TBC...  
  
Soooo..what do you think? We know which direction you'd like this to be going. But you just got to be patient. And follow them along. ...Who knows....maybe, when the time's right, something will happen... 


	11. San Francisco

Disclaimer: Same as always, we don't own the characters and do not intend to make any money out of this.   
  
We are just having fun playing with them!  
  
Author's Note: This isn't exactly an incredibly long chapter either, but the next strang of action belongs somewhat together, so you have to live with this much for now. Next chapter's already waiting to be posted though!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
San Francisco  
  
They reached San Francisco within half an hour and dove into the thick traffic. Max did the driving and Logan guided the way. They crossed Bay Bridge and made their way to one of the quieter parts of the city. After some time of searching for an accessible hotel they checked in and left immediately for a sight  
  
seeing-tour.  
  
Max was eager to see everything the city had to offer as she had never been there before. Down-town, they went to the top of a tall office building to enjoy the view over the city, then they strolled through the busy streets of China Town, now and then browsing though the colorful and kitchy stores.  
  
Max was fascinated by those little jingling silver balls they sold almost everywhere. She picked a pair of them up and tried to circle them in her hands like the shop owner had shown her. Logan chuckled when he saw her struggle not to drop them onto her feet. But after a few moments she seemed to be perfect at it.  
  
'Must be the revved up Manticore blood', he thought lightly.   
  
Challenge done, Max soon got bored and wanted to go on. But she was caught by something glittering in the corner of her eye on her way out. She stopped and looked closer, calling after Logan, who was already waiting outside.  
  
"Oh, look. Those are nice." She examined the small shining silver amulets that were hanging from thin leather strings. They had Chinese signs on them. "What are they?" she asked Logan who had turned his chair around and wheeled closer.  
  
"Oh, they are probably some kind of lucky charms or something," he said indifferently, turning away again.  
  
"Hey,wait!" Max called out. "Don't you like them?"   
  
"I thought you weren't into jewellery and stuff." Logan looked back at her.  
  
Max let the shiny silver thing glide through her hands. Then she looked at the attached tag more closely.  
  
"Says on here that this one is for SERENITY." She picked up another one. "This one's for STRENGTH."  
  
Logan nervously tapped the handrails of his chair. He really wasn't up for this supersticious stuff and he was surprised Max was even interested. Maybe it was just because it was shiny he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, now here's one for you!" Max said, holding the necklace out to him, smiling.  
  
He reluctantly took it and read the sign. "It says LUCK." He remarked matter-of-factly." Why do you think it's for me?"  
  
Max put her hand on her hip and gave him a look. "It's not like you have been the luckiest guy lately..." Logan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I mean...first of all  the shooting, Herrera being killed, your ex-wife playing you, Dr. Vertez...and last but not least those guys tracking you down...," she paused, studying his reaction, not sure whether she had said too much.  
  
Logan handed the necklace back to Max, frowning. "Okay, okay. Stop it! I get the picture." For a moment Max thought to have seen a mixture of sadness and fury cross his eyes, before he seemed to have caught himself again. "I don't need this kind of crap. I don't believe in things like that anyway." He turned around  
  
sharply and left the store, leaving it up to Max to follow him.  
  
Max looked after him for a second, berating herself for pushing his buttons, when he had been so calm and relaxed. Then she put back the necklaces she was holding in her hand, in the process dropping the one she had shown Logan, onto the floor. She checked if the shop owner was looking, then bent down, pretending  
  
to tie her shoe, slipping the necklace into the side pocket of her pants quickly.  
  
Then she followed Logan onto the street. Outside, she grinned to herself. Maybe, when the time was right she would give this to Logan and he'd have to accept it.  
  
'And who knows', she thought to herself, 'maybe it will do some good-one way or another'.   
  
"So what's next?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
With the endless row of chinese shops, all offering the same, they agreed on moving on to another part of the city.   
  
So they took a cab to Farmer's Market, where they still sold a whole array of fresh fruits and vegetables. To Logan's surprise, the Pulse didn't seem to have changed that. Max got big eyes at the sight of all the fresh produce. She bought herself half a kilo of red grapes which she finished in a matter of minutes.  
  
She didn't even find the time to offer Logan some, but he would still have to be careful with what he ate anyway.  
  
"What now? "Max asked, sitting down on a bench in the sun. "Anything else I shouldn't miss?"  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Logan asked, searching for his cell-phone to have a look at the time.  
  
"It's half past three already!" he said surprised. "How about we go to the marina, it's called Fisherman's Wharf. It's a real nice place. Lot's of little stores. Maybe I can get some clothes there."  
  
Max stood up energetically. "Okay. Sounds good! Let's go!"  
  
She got up and was about to walk down the street when she realized she had no clue if that was the right direction and that Logan wasn't following her. She turned around to see what was going on. He was sitting there, not moving, apparently he had seen something of interest. Max followed his gaze and swallowed when she realized what, or rather who, he was staring at.  
  
Only a couple of feet away a guy in a wheelchair was waiting in front of a shop which was not accessible for him. He was yelling something at somebody Max couldn't make out. Curiously she stepped closer to Logan and finally saw a little girl standing in front of the guy, grinning from ear to ear, an ice-cream cone in her hand, her shirt already marked with brown stains. The guy shook his head, laughing, and drew her closer to wipe away some ice cream that was about to drop from her chin.  
  
Right at that moment, a small blond woman, carrying a baby, left the store and bent down to kiss the guy. Then she carefully placed the baby in a buggy and the girl automatically climbed on her father's lap, still enjoying the ice cream.  
  
Max heart wrenched and she suddenly realized even more of the impact the shooting had had on Logan's life. "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he answered automatically, his gaze still on the happy family that had turned away and was strolling down the busy street.  
  
Max hestitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "They looked happy, huh?"  
  
Logan looked up, realizing only now Max knew what had been going on. "Yeah, they do." He nodded, then drew away from the sight. "And now come on, let's do some shopping."  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	12. Shopping crusade

Disclaimer: as always...  
  
A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews and for sticking around! Here's the next bit. We thought the two of them should have some fun at least-and what could be more fun than going shopping!!! Read and review!  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shopping crusade  
  
Max and Logan strolled along Fisherman's wharf towards the pier that stretched out towards the island of Alcatraz. The sun was shining, but the usual mist blurred the silhouette of the impressive prison fortress. Some small sailing boats were circling on the water. Logan inhaled the fresh breeze.  
  
"So, where do we start?"  
  
"I am not good at this. Besides, I brought some stuff. You are the one in need of clothes."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I really should get something to change!" Logan smiled.  
  
"Great, let's get started!" She observed him as he wheeled along next to her. He probably shouldn't be straining his shoulder like that, but there was no way he would let her push him in front of that many people.  
  
"I'm actually a little out of practice, too. Didn't care too much about buying new clothes with a whole closet full of stuff." He smirked.  
  
"I never got that anyway, why do people need so much stuff. You couldn't dress all of that in a lifetime."  
  
Logan stopped in front of a small store which displayed a nice array of light summer clothes. "Well, to be honest it really got out of hand when Val started to try and dress me according to her taste," he said with a slightly bitter undertone. "She was pretty good at moulding other people to her taste. Glad I got out of her grip soon enough," he added.  
  
"I haven't heard many positive things about her, why the hell did you marry her?"  
  
The question sounded more serious than Max had intended to let it.  
  
Logan tore his gaze from the window and l looked up at Max in surprise. He couldn't believe she had really asked that and that- as a matter of fact- she had sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
Why did it bother her?  
  
"Well, I certainly wasn't aware of ... the whole...extent of her...personality at that point, if you don't mind. She could hide it very well at first. Besides she just fitted in so well, socially. Everybody accepted her, she knew how to please my uncle...And I guess that's what I wanted back then, somehow. "  
  
"I still don't get it, I'm sure you could have had any woman..." 'OOPS', Max berated herself. That had been too much. "I mean,...you...you are a clever guy. You should have been able to see through her."  
  
Logan stared up at Max and tried to figure out what the hell was up with her. And what was that supposed to mean, 'he could have had any woman'?  
  
"Look, I don't know where you're coming from, Max. But if I had seen her through I certainly wouldn't have...wasted all those years ...and feelings with her. There actually was a time when I loved her Max!" he was a little angry now.  
  
Max didn't know what to say, she hadn't meant to upset him. He just never talked about his past, or about his feelings. She was his friend, didn't she have a right to know? "Sorry," she snapped. "Never mind."  
  
"Wait a minute! Now you are the one to pout? Just because I told you that my marriage with Val was pretty screwed up, doesn't mean that I want you or anyone else to talk bad about it. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
That very moment the door of the small shop opened and a petite woman stuck her head out on the fighting couple, assuming they were quarrelling about taste, she offered her help. "Hello there. Can I help you? Why don't you come in and have a look at what else we have!?"  
  
Max shot Logan a furious look before smiling at the woman. "Why not. Thanks." She was in fact relieved somebody had interrupted the conversation. Who knows what she might have said, and later regretted.  
  
"So how can I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?" the woman asked while holding open the door for them.  
  
"My...friend needs something sporty and comfortable." Max said with a smile.  
  
Logan glared at Max and turned to face the woman. "I just need some new shirts a couple of pants and maybe a sweater or something. Just something basic...ahem, you see my suitcase went missing on the flight...so...."  
  
"Of course, I'm sure we will find something for you." The woman smiled at him openly.  
  
Logan followed her through the small shop and watched her choose a piece of clothes every now and then. She seemed to know exactly where to look.  
  
Max sat down in a rattan chair near the entrance and watched Logan. Her thoughts were still with their little fight. Why was it that he became that tense every time she brought up his past?  
  
She watched the woman eagerly walk around the small shop, choosing clothes for Logan. Then she showed him, what she had chosen. "How about those? These are sporty and comfortable and you can wear them in any weather. She pointed out two pairs of cargo pants with zip-off legs and a plain blue and a dark red shirt with a small floral pattern, as well as a sweater jacket with a zipper.  
  
Max sighed and got up to move closer. Hesitantly she spoke. "They seem great to me." She smiled at Logan shyly.  
  
"You want to try them on? We have a small dressing room at the back here." Logan nodded and she handed the clothes to him.  
  
Max looked at him questioningly. What about his shoulder? But she didn't dare to say anything in front of the woman.  
  
Logan piled the clothes up in his lap and wheeled towards the dressing room. "Just let me know if you need some help there." the woman called after him. "I'll be right over there."  
  
Logan just thanked her and retreated behind the curtain. Damn stubbornness.   
  
Max suddenly noticed the saleswoman smile at her. "Are you OK, sweety?"  
  
Max was taken aback. "Sure." She realised how harsh it must have sounded. So she added, softer this time. "I'm fine."  
  
"You want to have a look yourself? We have some very cute dresses in our new summer collection. May be a little cold still, but why not try them on. This will cheer you up a little, huh?"  
  
Max couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that."  
  
Although she had never really been into the shopping thing, she had liked the red dress, she had worn to Bennet's wedding. So why not try some one. She followed the older woman and let her gaze roam around.   
  
She suddenly missed Kendra and Original Cindy, they would have had so much fun in here together, especially with Logan's money.  
  
"What do you think about this one?" The blond woman showed her a beautiful dress, huge flowers in different shades of brown and soft pink gave it a romantic touch. It was sleeveless and the shoulders were ruffled slightly. Not too much, just fine. "It is actually pretty transparent but you can wear that without a doubt- and with nice underwear your boyfriend will go crazy."  
  
"Actually he is not my boyfriend. We are not like that." Max stated.  
  
The other woman seemed stunned. "Then you should certainly do something about it."  
  
Max blushed, then shook her head. "It's good the way it is." She took the dress. "But I still like this dress."  
  
Max was about to disappear in a dressing room when Logan reappeared from behind the curtain with a boyish smile on his face. In fact he was grinning from one ear to the other. "So how do you like that?" he asked, playfully turning his chair. He was wearing the light pair of cargo pants with the red shirt with the small floral pattern. "Aloha!" he joked.  
  
His mood was much better now and he seemed to have forgotten their earlier conversation.  
  
She looked at him from head to toe and returned the smile. "Looks great." And that wasn't a lie. The shirt accented his muscular upper body and the pants were long enough, even for sitting down.   
  
The saleswoman stepped up to them and examined Logan with a professional look. "How do they fit? Most of our customers find those zip-off pants very convenient. And the shirt really suits you well. What do you think?" She addressed Max, a knowing sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Ahmm...I...this looks pretty good...I think.." She blushed enough for Logan to notice.  
  
Logan smiled to himself and shoved in the chair to straighten the shirt in the back. Then he leaned over and fumbled with the zipper. "So how do these work?" he asked.  
  
The saleswoman stepped closer and kneeled down in front of Logan. "Do you mind?" she asked. "See the zipper is hidden underneath this peace of cloth here. You just zip it off and pull off the legs. Gets a little tricky when you try to put it back on. But they come off very easily."  
  
Max observed the scene. All of the sudden Logan seemed so relaxed and calm. she was grateful about the way the woman treated him, she had seen how other people reacted when they had to deal with a guy in a wheelchair. And she had been a little worried about going shopping because of that.  
  
Logan was now busy, zipping off the other leg and shoving it down to his feet. "Great! So how do I convert this shirt to a long-sleeved one now?" he joked. "Seems to be a little cold still for this."  
  
The saleswoman got up and looked around. "What about the sweater I gave you? How did you like it? Or ...let me see, maybe you'd like to try this one." She reached out and selected a baby blue cotton long-sleeve shirt with a V-neck. "This should be more adequate."  
  
Max suddenly remembered the dress in her hands and turned towards the dressing room.  
  
Logan looked at her and smiled. "You're gonna try this on? I though you were not very good at this-and besides you brought your stuff," he teased. "Looks pretty hot though, " he added quickly, his mood seemingly better than ever. Max mumbled something that sounded pretty much like 'Shut up' before she hurried to close the curtain, not wanting him to see her blush already again.  
  
The older woman giggled. "You two are a nice couple."  
  
Logan didn't bother to object. He felt totally relaxed. For the first time in months, he actually liked what he saw in the mirror. He liked those new fresh clothes. In contrast to all the other clothes he had, they didn't remind him of what he had looked like standing up tall in front of the mirror, priding himself in his whole athletic body and tight ass. He just liked the way they looked on him now and Max obviously liked them, too.  
  
"Let me try those other pieces," he said returning to the dressing room.  
  
Max slowly undressed herself. She was confused. Only minutes ago they had been in a serious fight, and now Logan actually flirted with her. She couldn't find another word for it. Gracefully she slipped into the dress and felt immediately comfortable, the soft fabric played around her knees and it fit perfectly. A little disappointed she noticed that she didn't have the right shoes to go with it, and the saleswoman had been right, she would need fitting underwear. Besides, she reminded herself, they were on the run chased by Mafia gangsters, she didn't need a dress like that.  
  
"Does it fit?" The gentle voice of the older woman woke her from her thoughts and she turned to check her back in the mirror. then she opened the curtain and slipped outside. "What do you think?"  
  
"Wow, honey-you look incredible!" the woman exclaimed. "Seriously this dress looks like it was made for you!"  
  
Max smiled. "I really feel great in it. Like I'm a different person."  
  
"Turn around for me please."  
  
Max did as she was told and grinned from ear to ear. She really felt beautiful, maybe for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect. You will have all eyes on you...Do you have the right shoes to go with it? Unfortunately we don't have shoes, but there is a very exquisite little shoe store just a few minutes down the road."  
  
"I don't know. You know, this is not what I would usually wear..."  
  
"Oh but you really should! If I had that figure of yours...I tell you I'd be wearing all those beautiful dresses!"  
  
"It's just, I can't afford it, and..." she was not going to ask Logan for the money, and she sure as hell was not going to rob this nice lady.  
  
"Why don't we ask your ..friend what he thinks about it?" the woman insisted.  
  
"Logan, he...look, maybe I should just get out of this dress..." She looked in the mirror again.  
  
Logan had overheard part of their conversation and now stepped in. "Hey Max! Won't you let me see what's so beautiful on you? After all you saw me, now it's my turn to see you, don't you think?" he said loud enough for her to hear through the curtain. Max didn't know what to say, but the other woman decided for her. She grabbed Max's arm and made her cross the store towards Logan's dressing room. Max nervously bite her lip while waiting for Logan to appear. Gosh, that suddenly felt so wrong, how had she ended up in this mess?  
  
Logan was sitting there clad in the baby blue long sleeved shirt and the black pair of cargo pants, waiting for Max to appear. When she came in sight it took his breath away. The saleswoman had been absolutely right. The dress was perfect, like it had been made for her. The soft fabric caressed her beautiful body in a way that made Logan gasp.He was at a loss of words.  
  
Max nervously bit her lips. All she had been planning on was getting Logan something to dress and then continue to run. This totally caught her off guard.  
  
"So that says pretty much everything," the saleswoman said at Logan's reaction breaking the silence.  
  
Max smiled down at him. "What do you think?"  
  
Logan had a hard time keeping himself from plainly staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. "I...You look...beautiful." he stuttered.  
  
Max smile widened, she shyly responded. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome..."Logan said confused, tearing his gaze from her.  
  
Then she took his appearance in and her heart jumped. God, he was gorgeous. "You don't look too bad either."  
  
Logan smiled at her words. This shopping tour really brought his spirits up. Now he just had to convince Max to let him pay for the dress.  
  
"I'm gonna undress it..."She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze and turned on her heels.  
  
Logan thought about shouting something after her. Instead he just turned to the saleswoman and said: "I'd like to buy all those clothes and that dress, could you pack those? He handed her the clothes that were lying on the stool inside the dressing room. And do you mind if I keep those on right away?" he asked.  
  
"No problem." She smiled at him. "You know she needs shoes to go with it?"  
  
Logan smiled: "I'll be glad if she lets me pay for that dress." he replied.  
  
"Once she owns the dress it will be easier to convince her."  
  
"I hope so," Logan raised his eyebrows, then gripped the wheels of his chair to follow the woman to the counter.  
  
She took the rest of Logan's new clothes and preceded him to the desk. "She is a really beautiful young woman. You are very lucky."  
  
Logan sighed. Yes, he was lucky. Lucky to have met her in the first place, lucky to have her by his side now. He still couldn't believe she had dropped it all for him.  
  
When Max returned from the dressing room she still carried the dress. "Where do you want me to put it?"  
  
"Just give it to me." The saleswoman took it and stuffed it into a paper bag she handed Logan, smiling.  
  
"Why did you do that? I didn't ask you to..."  
  
"But I wanted to buy that dress for you. I thought you really liked it. Besides I get something out of it also, right?" he smiled cockily.  
  
"Oh, you..." She gently slapped him across his spiky hair. His mood was apparently contagious.  
  
She grinned even wider. "You know, actually...I can't wear the dress without fitting shoes- and underwear."  
  
If possible at all, Logan's smile broadened even more. "I'd be glad to be your fashion advisor."  
  
The saleswoman laughed. "In that case I can tell you where to find the other things you need. I already told you about that shoe store down the street. And only two blocks further, there is a nice little store for delicates. Very friendly staff."  
  
"Okay, we'll check those." Logan said, picking up the bag and putting it on his lap.  
  
Max smiled happily. "Thank you so much for your help." She stretched out her hand to shake the other woman's one. Something she hardly felt comfortable doing.  
  
"You're welcome," the woman said. "And all the best to you two! Have a nice stay here!" She held the door open for the couple and waved after them.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Soooooo...? What do you think? Like the choice of clothes? ;-) Let us know! 


	13. Confessions

Disclaimer: As usual. You know the deal.  
  
Note: Ok, so this is the next one, there is not that much action right now, but I think the shippers will still enjoy it. At least we hope so.  
  
Have fun and let us know what you think!!!  
  
**  
  
"And now?" Max light-heartedly strolled down the street next to Logan, feeling relaxed and happy.  
  
She had taken the bags from Logan and swung them back and forth playfully.  
  
"Now, let's get you some shoes!" he said.  
  
"Aiight." She looked around. "This is a really beautiful city. Much more relaxed than Seattle."  
  
"Yes and the people are much friendlier and ..more tolerant. I always wanted to live here."  
  
"Really? Why do you stay in Seattle? I mean you have the means to move, and Eyes Only could operate from anywhere?"  
  
"I kind of grew attached to that penthouse. Besides most of my informants live there and Matt Sung and...well, I guess I'd miss Bling..."  
  
"Would you...I mean, I'm sure I would, would you miss me?" She looked at him from the side.  
  
Logan chuckled at that innocent question.  
  
"What?!" Max glanced at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, assuming that you were not on the run with me right now and assuming that I had to be all alone in this big city and....if I had...."He looked up at Max teasingly.  
  
"Well if that was the case and I really moved to San Francisco...I think that...maybe...yeah. I would miss you," he said, carefully watching her reaction. "Like that time you had to leave with Zack," Logan added more seriously, his expression changing.   
  
She looked at him in surprise. "You missed me?" She swallowed. "I mean, I didn't want to leave either, not really. It was hard to say goodbye. I didn't know that feeling."  
  
"I told you I would miss you, back in the car... . I actually started missing you the very moment you...we... . But anyway, you had to go. "   
  
She looked down at the pavement. "That's what Zack kept telling me. But you know, that night, I couldn't sleep. I mean, I never do sleep much, but I felt so restless, like something bad was going on. I think I even had a nightmare, and not about Manticore. And suddenly I felt that urge to call you, and when I had Bling on the phone and I heard that hospital announcement in the background I didn't hesitate another second." She wasn't sure it was the best move to reveal that.  
  
Logan stopped in his tracks now and looked up at her. He was surprised that she was that open with him. But he had always wondered why she had come back.  
  
He hesitated for a second, then decided to give her a revelation about himself in return. "You know, that evening, I was sitting in my apartment, staring out into the rain. Bling was there trying to cheer me up. He told me I could always go with you after the surgery. But I wouldn't listen to him. I felt like having made that conscious decision to...let you go. That was the way it had to be, the way it was supposed to be. You had to go your way, and I had to stay back in Seattle to continue the fight for Eyes Only. But that evening I actually felt like I wouldn't survive the next day anyway. And I didn't care. I didn't want to go through all this.... I didn't have the strength to take any more of this...all by myself."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes filled with tears and she angrily blinked them away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I had to make sure you were safe. If I had told you...would you still have left?"   
  
She shook her head. "No. Not in a million years." She answered honstly and almost in a whisper, then she smiled sadly. "And you know, there is something else…. Do you remember the song- the one from the car?" She turned to face him. "Well, this might sound stupid, but when I transfused you, I had that dream... . We were…"  
  
"....dancing?" Logan completed her sentence, looking up into her brown eyes.   
  
"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "So you had that dream, too?"  
  
Logan nodded in disbelief. "You said: 'Mind over matter.' And it worked. I got up and we danced...to the song from the car." He smiled sadly. "Sibelius."  
  
"Wow. This is kinda freaky, isn't it?" She had to go on walking, she couldn't stand still now.  
  
"Max!" Logan grabbed his wheels to keep up with her.  
  
"I mean, this can't be right? It's just a coincidence..." She took a deep breath and turned to look at him again. "Or..."  
  
Logan summoned all his courage and took hold of Max's hand. "But don't you think this could …mean something?" He said shyly. "I mean, two people having the same dream at the same time…"  
  
"Logan..." She threw her hands in the air in frustration. She couldn't deal with this situation. That was so not what she had expected, but wasn't it just what she had wanted?  
  
Suddenly Max felt someone shove her aside and move towards Logan, in her emotional state she didn't react right away.  
  
Logan felt somebody come closer and he turned to see if Max tried to play a joke on him, then he saw the face of a pale kid right in front of him. He realized he had left his little bag with the wallet in his lap. He had totally forgotten about it. Automatically he reached for it and grabbed it in the exact same moment the other guy did. From the awkward angle he didn't have as much strength as the guy who had come running. Within moments he felt himself fall, at the same time he could see a blur that had to be Max jump after the guy. He fumbled for his glasses and was relieved to find them on the pavement next to him.  
  
By the time Logan had adjusted his glasses and untangled himself, Max had grabbed the kid by his collar and was dragging him into a corner between two shops.  
  
She had already gotten hold of Logan's wallet and was now glaring at the guy, yelling at him. Logan was relieved that the situation obviously was not as serious as he had first thought-that was if Max didn't change that.  
  
He worriedly looked around, hoping they hadn't attracted too much attention and at the same time he  
  
tried to keep an eye on Max who was still shouting at the kid. He set up his chair and made an attempt to get back into it. But from this position his shoulder wouldn't permit the strain.  
  
Max knew that she was overreacting, but she had just been so emotional, and this guy had threatened Logan. She found it very hard to control herself and keep a semblance of calmness.  
  
She glared at the boy, a thin kid with pale brown eyes. "I don't wanna see you ever again, or I'll kick your ass, aiight?"  
  
Logan was hesitant what to do. He could either ask or rather call for her, attracting even more attention or let her kill the guy.   
  
She shoved the kid back and he almost landed on his back, in the very last second he caught himself and ran in the small aisle between two houses.  
  
Relieved, Logan saw Max let go off the boy who disappeared as fast as he had come.  
  
Max took one deep breath and then turned around to hurry back to Logan. She hadn't quite seen what had happened to him.  
  
"Are you OK?" She hesitantly kneeled down next to him, not sure how to react. She knew from experience that he was sensitive about being helped, but what was she supposed to do? Watch him as he struggled to climb into his chair in pain?  
  
She glanced around, only few people had stopped to look at the couple, she wanted to yell at them to go on, but she knew that wouldn't help.  
  
Logan sucked in a deep breath and tried to ignore the people, but it was like he could feel their stares on him, piercing his back. Still he had to admit that it would be better to let Max help him and get it over with quickly, instead of having them watch his pathetic struggle to get back into the chair any longer.  
  
"Do you want my help?" Max carefully held out a hand.  
  
He looked up at Max and nodded almost invisibly. Before he knew, Max had him back in the chair and he could see the people move on from the corner of his eye. He didn't dare look at them directly. He didn't want to see the looks on their faces. He could feel the wave of embarrassment reach a peak. Not only had he needed Max defend him, or at least his wallet, but he had also needed her to pick him up from the floor with all eyes on him. How often would he have to endure that? How often could he endure that?  
  
Max quickly stepped back, knowing how humiliating that must have been. And he had been in such a good mood only minutes before.  
  
With a smile she held out his wallet. "I think you lost this."  
  
Logan couldn't help but smile at her innocent remark. "Thank you. I hadn't noticed," he said with a smirk.  
  
"You need this, you know. Or how are you supposed to pay for my shoes otherwise?" She was just glad he could at least pretend he had his head wrapped around it.  
  
"Right! " Logan sighed. "Back to business!"  
  
"That's my boy." Max grinned and then patted his shoulder like he was a dog. Logan threw her an irritated look but didn't say a thing. He was thankful that she had brushed the incident off like that.  
  
**  
  
TBC...soon. 


	14. If the shoe fits

A/N: Hey everybody. Finally, here's the next chapter (ff.net wouldn't let us post earlier). We hope you like it! Many thanks to our new beta Alaidh who took care of all those horrible spelling and grammar mistakes that you had to put up with so far. We really appreciate your help and constructive criticism!   
  
Anyway- we hate to disappoint you guys in the anti-sandal fraction. (you know what we're talking about) but we decided to stick with the sandals. So just imagine Logan wearing something else, okay?!   
  
But before we're saying too much, just go ahead and read!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If the shoe fits...  
  
Max finally saw the sign indicating they'd nearly reached the shoe store. It was on the other side of the street, though, so she made sure to cross where the curb was level with the street so Logan wouldn't have any trouble.  
  
"What?" She had heard him make a sound behind her that sounded like a chuckle and partially turned around.  
  
"Nothing," Logan said innocently, and grinned at her.  
  
She suspiciously raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter. She couldn't wait to find the right shoes.  
  
"Come on; it's over there!"  
  
"I'm coming. Relax! They're not going to close for about an hour. We have plenty of time," Logan said.  
  
"Yeah, right. Never been shopping with Val, huh?" She couldn't resist and only hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"I didn't say that! I just said she liked to pick stuff out for me."   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So let's see if they have a nice pair of shoes to go with that dress." Logan said quickly.  
  
Max reached the entrance and opened the door for Logan to wheel through. Max beamed, seeing the aisles with all kinds of different shoes. She had never regarded herself as that kind of girl, but now she thought she might get used to it. This felt so wonderfully normal.  
  
  
  
Logan stopped next to one of the little stools, that were spread all over the store for the patrons to use while trying on shoes, and watched Max pick a couple of pairs of shoes, seemingly at random, from the shelves. She looked like a little child in a candy store who wants to try everything all at once.  
  
Max was oblivious to Logan watching her. She grabbed one pair of shoes and then another. Only then did she turn to see where Logan was. Smiling, she walked over and put the shoes on the floor next to him. "Watch them. I'll be right back."  
  
Logan's grin widened even more. This was so cute. She looked so happy and relaxed; no one would have known that they were on the run. And now she had asked him to watch her shoes!  
  
A minute later she returned with three more pairs and started to try them on. Three pairs were eliminated immediately. Max finally ended up trying to decide between a pair of beige high heels and a pair of black sandals.  
  
"Give me the dress, will you? I need to see which ones go better with it."  
  
Logan handed her the bag with the dress.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked while unpacking.  
  
He took a second look at the shoes "I'd say the black ones," he said, trying to sound indifferent. He knew that women didn't like too quick or decisive judgements...especially not from men.  
  
"But the other ones look more special."  
  
She held the dress close to the shoes. "On the other hand, probably can't walk in those for long."  
  
"And you can display your toe ring in those," he said, cursing himself that very minute for letting that slip.   
  
How would that look like now? Like he had been eyeing her up and down, from head to toe, literally.  
  
Actually, he had noticed the little twinkle on her toe when she had come out of the bathroom the night before.   
  
Max was so engrossed in the issue at hand that Logan's comment didn't register immediately.   
  
But then she wrinkled her brow for a second. She couldn't believe he had noticed the small ring!  
  
She straightened herself. "You're right. I think I'll go for the black ones."  
  
She stood up and returned the dress and the bag to Logan.  
  
Logan could feel himself blush a little, due to his remark about the toe ring. He had immediately loved that little piece of jewellery on her slender foot.  
  
Max reached for the pairs of shoes that would stay in the store and returned them to their original spots.  
  
When she returned to Logan she smiled. "What about you? Don't you need some shoes as well?"  
  
Logan felt his head get as red as a tomato immediately. He felt like he had been caught daydreaming about her.  
  
"Earth to Logan! What's up?"  
  
"Uhhm. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to buy some shoes, too?"  
  
Logan looked at her, confused, then looked down at his feet. "What for?" he said, shaking his head.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black loafers, which looked as new as they did the day he had bought them.  
  
Max realised what she had just said and felt stupid for being so unobservant. "Sorry."  
  
Logan saw the look on Max's face and changed his mind.  
  
"You know what? You're right. It's probably going to be warmer soon, so why don't I look around for some sandals now that we're here. Something nice to go with my new pants."  
  
Max let out a silent sigh of relief. She'd seen him react completely different to statements as blunt as hers before. "Great. I think the guy's stuff is over there."  
  
She got hold of the box with her new shoes and then preceded Logan to the other side of the store. She was glad the two saleswomen she had seen were both busy with other customers.  
  
Logan looked around, a little insecure. This was the first time he'd bought shoes after the shooting. How do you buy shoes in a wheelchair? Just pick what you like and make sure they're your size, he told himself.   
  
"So what do you suggest, Max?" he asked, wheeling through the aisles.  
  
Max could tell he wasn't quite comfortable, but she was not going to allow him to chicken out. "How about these?" She held out a pair of light leather shoes to him, figuring they would be easy for him to try on and that would help him relax.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, okay. Keep an eye on them. But let's choose another pair, before I try them on," he said, continuing along the shelf.  
  
She reached for a pair of sporty black sandals and put them down in a quiet corner, waiting for Logan to come over. She sat down on one of the stools and watched him look at the shoes.  
  
"Which size are they anyway?" he asked  
  
"No idea." She reached for one shoe and checked. "12. That OK?"  
  
"Yeah, that should be okay." Logan said. "I just have to make sure they're not too small, I mean.." Bling had warned him about choosing the right shoes. They had to fit properly[SM1] and be made of a good material.   
  
Max held up the other pair. "These are a little bigger. We can check."  
  
"Okay", Logan said lifting up his right leg to slide off his shoe and sock. Then he took the shoe Max was handing him.  
  
She tried not to watch him, knowing he would feel stared at. But then again, she was just buying shoes with him. He had no reason to freak out.  
  
He slid on the new shoe and adjusted the heel a little until it looked right. It looked right, yeah, but how on earth was he supposed to know if it fit correctly?  
  
"What do you think, Max?" he asked trying to feel his toes with his thumb through the soft leather.  
  
"Looks good. But I can't really tell you if they fit."  
  
"Neither can I," he frowned. "Maybe we should ask the lady for help," he added, much to Max's surprise.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Excuse me!" he said, as he called for one of the saleswomen.  
  
Max was wondering how the saleswoman was supposed to help them in this matter.  
  
"Can I help you?" the red-haired woman asked them in a friendly voice.  
  
Max noticed a moment of hesitation wash over the saleswoman's face, but she regained her composure immediately.  
  
"Yes, please. I was trying on some new summer shoes and I was wondering if you could tell me if these shoes fit me well enough."  
  
'One of those smiles, and Logan can convince everybody that he's just a normal guy. He just doesn't use it often enough', Max thought to herself. 'But maybe it's better that way, otherwise he would have the girls running after him, chair or no chair.' Max felt a twinge of something at that thought. Could it be jealousy? She inwardly shook her head. 'Get a grip, girl!'  
  
The redhead sat down on another little bench next to Logan and looked at his feet closely.  
  
  
  
Then she hesitantly started to push into the leather a little to check where Logan's toes ended. "May I?" she asked, a little insecure.  
  
"Sure, I don't feel it anyway." Logan answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Is your heel all the way back?" the young woman asked.  
  
Logan shifted his leg and straightened out the shoe. "Now it is, I think," he said.  
  
"Well then it should be okay."  
  
Max leaned in to check for herself, and, unlike the other woman, she didn't hesitate at all to stick her finger in the shoe. "You seem to be OK; there's some space left."  
  
"Okay, how about the other pair?"  
  
Max handed him the other shoe and waited for him [SM3]remove the one he was wearing.  
  
He actually wasn't too eager to try on another pair, but, after all, he had insisted on choosing another one.  
  
This time it was not as easy to slip the shoe over his unresponsive foot. The leather was not as soft and the two straps that were crossed on the middle were pretty tight. Those shoes looked more like surfer's shoes.  
  
Max could tell he didn't like having an audience while he struggled. But the redhead stepped in. "Here let me do that. Those straps are a little tricky." She busied herself with the shoes, while Logan held his foot in place.  
  
Task achieved, the woman sat back. "So how do you like those? They fit a little tighter I'd say, but they'll be nice to wear in the hot summer."  
  
Logan was relieved that the saleswoman had offered her professional help here. Letting Max help him put his shoes on was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"I like them both." Max nodded her agreement.  
  
"So how do I decide now?" Logan asked  
  
"Why do you have to decide?" Max shrugged. "Just take them both."  
  
"Yeah right. I practically don't even need shoes, so why buy two new pairs just to add to our baggage?" Logan asked.  
  
Max acknowledged his logic and bit her lip, thinking. "Take the sandals, you have closed shoes already."  
  
"That's a good point. All right." He turned to the woman. "I'll take the sandals."  
  
The saleswoman wrapped up all the paper and put the shoes back into the box, then carried them over to the counter.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	15. Penguins and polarbears

Finally! the next chapter is up. Sorry it took us so long, but we have been kinda busy...And thousand thanks to Alaidh who offered to beta our story. Sorry if we are too stubborn to change some things, we really appreciate your help!!!!  
  
***  
  
Penguins and polarbears  
  
They stepped out on the street again and Max stifled a yawn.  
  
"So, now that you have a dress and matching shoes, what else would you like me to get you?" Logan said with a sly grin, when they were back on the street. The sun was lower now, and the evening breeze was getting a little chilly.  
  
"Jeeze, how long are you gonna hold that against me? You were the one who started all this! I never asked you to get me the dress in the first place. Not that I'm not grateful...saved me a night of cat burglary." The twinkle in her eyes told him she didn't really mean it.  
  
Logan chuckled at Max's speech. "No I'm serious. I learned that women like to buy a complete outfit with the right accessories once they get started."  
  
"Really? Good to know..." she nodded in mock seriousness.  
  
"Well, Mr. Cale, then I'm afraid I'm in need of delicates." She tried hard to sound matter-of-fact.  
  
Logan felt his face get red. He sped up a little, hoping that Max wouldn't notice. "Well...ahem...whatever you say..." he muttered.  
  
"What? I didn't get it." She enjoyed the fact that he was apparently even more nervous than she was.  
  
Giggling, she rushed after him.  
  
"Nothing, I was just saying that it's...ahem okay with me..." he felt a new wave of blood go to his head. 'Geez, calm down already,' he told himself. 'You're just talking about delicates. What will happen, once the plan is put into action!!?'  
  
Max caught up with Logan and motioned to a small store just ahead of them. "I think this is it. You can wait outside if you don't feel like coming in," she smiled slyly.  
  
"I....no! I...mean… I don't know...it's...unless...you..." Logan stuttered, feeling stupid as if he was a little boy who was peeking through a forbidden keyhole. What the hell was wrong with him? He had seen many women in his life wearing nothing at all, so why was simply talking about it upsetting him so much? He looked at Max who was still standing at the door, waiting for a coherent sentence to come out of his mouth.  
  
Finally, she let out a laugh and, instead of waiting for Logan to make sense, she stepped into the shop and held the door open invitingly.   
  
Max let her gaze roam around the store. Taking in her surroundings, she didn't really feel comfortable. Two very arrogant looking women, one of them about her age, the other slightly older, were watching their new customers. Instead of coming over to offer their help, they tried hard to look busy untangling bras and clipping them on little plastic hangers. Max decided that she wouldn't let those women bother her. All she needed was underwear, and then they would be out of there.  
  
Logan, who was still pondering his unexplainable insecurity, relaxed a little at Max's inviting gesture and followed her into the shop.He was taken aback by the two saleswomen's curious looks.  
  
Max had a look over her shoulder to see if Logan was inside, then she went straight to business. 'No need to prolong that,' she thought. She sensed that it wasn't going to be as nice as in the other stores.  
  
At least Logan wouldn't need to try anything on. She smiled at the thought, though, catching herself picturing Logan in nothing but boxers. She chided herself for that, then turned back to Logan, who had stopped in the doorway, and was looking around uncomfortably.  
  
"I'll try to be quick," she whispered.  
  
Max scanned the bras and found something that seemed to be acceptable quickly. She cast a glance at the two women who still hadn't made a move to help her. 'I wonder what they're paid for,' she asked herself.  
  
On the other hand, she sure didn't need someone to comment on the underwear she'd chosen.  
  
Having put on a cream-colored satin ensemble, she peeked out between the curtains looking for Logan. He hadn't moved much from where he was when she'd left him.  
  
"Give me the bag with the dress please, I'm just gonna check out if it works," she called out, waving for him to come over. Logan did as he was told without saying a word. Max grabbed the bag and disappeared behind the curtain again. She felt a little uncomfortable about leaving Logan out there all alone, but she would try to be as quick as possible.  
  
Logan stayed near the fitting room hoping that Max would be finished soon. Right now all he wanted to do was get out of this store, away from those open stares. With Max out of view, he now was the only object of interest. He wondered what those women were thinking. About him? About Max? About him and Max together? Did they think they were a normal couple? Or maybe they just thought of him as her 'sugar daddy'…buying her the right attire for a night he'd be paying for. He shook his head at the disgusting thought. What the hell was he thinking?? But that was probably just what they thought, he figured, judging from the whisper and chuckle behind his back.   
  
Not sure what to do or where to look he just sat there, waiting for Max to come out. He didn't dare look around; that would have made him even more uncomfortable. He didn't want to give those women any more to fantasize about.  
  
Meanwhile, Max efficiently slipped the dress on over the undergarments and noticed, with relief, that they were perfect.   
  
"I'll be out in a sec. It fits. But I'll show you at the hotel if it's okay with you,"  
  
she said only loud enough for Logan to hear.  
  
"Hold this," She slipped her arm through the curtain, dangling the undergarment in front of Logan's face.  
  
Logan sat there speechless. Did she just ask him if it was okay if she showed him later??? He hadn't expected her to show him at all; although he had secretly hoped for it.  
  
"Uhhm...sure," he finally muttered, turning around now to make sure the two women had not caught any of Max's words.  
  
But the two women were trying to look busy, hanging bras on plastic hangers over by the counter.  
  
"OK, I'm done." Max stepped out, her hair looking slightly dishevelled from the quick undressing and redressing.  
  
Logan sighed, relieved, and looked down at the delicate piece of cloth that Max had just handed him. He tried to ignore the thought that Max had worn this...incredibly sexy...thing...only seconds ago.   
  
Logan tried to regain his composure and nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Okay, let's pay for that and get out of here," he said uncomfortably, following her to the counter.  
  
Max shot the two women unfriendly stares while she waited for Logan to find his wallet in the depths of his pocket. Nervous as he was, it seemed to take ages to get the wallet out of his pocket where he had stored it away after the previous incident. Remembering that didn't make him feel any better.   
  
"Ah, good choice!" the older of the two women commented, "A dream of lace and satin. Will make any man go crazy!" she added, giving her colleague a meaningful side-glance. Max rolled her eyes and impatiently stuffed the bra and panties in the other bag the moment the girl had scanned it in. Logan handed his credit card to the woman, frowning. As much as he wanted to buy Max whatever she liked, he'd rather have her pay for herself now. The woman raised an eyebrow, and then busied herself with the paying procedure. She finally handed Logan his card and the receipt, displaying a fake smile.  
  
"Have fun with it," she directed at Max.  
  
Max grabbed the bag from the counter mirroring the fake smile of the girl.  
  
"Don't worry" she snapped. Then she preceded Logan to the door.  
  
Logan followed Max outside. The words of the young woman and Max's response were ringing in his ears. Once outside, Max let out a loud breath. "God, nasty women. It's not all good down here either."  
  
Logan didn't say a word. This day was slowly but surely turning into his personal nightmare. And it had been so nice and relaxed before. He felt sorry for being in such a bad mood now, but he just couldn't help it. Max took a few steps before addressing him. "Do you want to walk back to the hotel?"   
  
She was unaware of his state of mind. Only when he didn't give her an answer did she realize   
  
"What's up?" she stopped. "Those two women didn't seriously bother you that much, did they?"  
  
"I'd like to go back to the hotel now, if you don't mind." Logan said coolly, completely oblivious to what Max had just asked him.  
  
"What was I saying?" Max asked, shaking her head.  
  
"I believe something about those women...." Logan said absent minded.   
  
"You didn't listen at all, did you? They were probably just bored and....curious?"  
  
Logan suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, catching up with what Max had said: "Yeah right," he muttered.   
  
"There's an excuse for everyone..." he added under his breath.   
  
"An excuse for what?"  
  
"Staring!" Logan said out loud. He couldn't believe, Max hadn't noticed.  
  
Max shook her head. Why did he have to be that sensitive again? "Maybe they weren't staring because of the chair, that thought ever occured to you?"  
  
Logan pushed the wheels of the chair a little harder, so he was ahead of Max now. "Why would they be staring then?" he asked back, not really anticipating an answer.  
  
Max stopped and threw her hands in the air in a gesture of hopelessness. "Because you might be a cute guy?"  
  
Logan stopped abruptly and gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah right!"  
  
"You seriously don't believe that, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
She was still standing behind him, his face was still turned away from her, and she suddenly felt all the insecurity that ate at him.  
  
"Believe me, Logan, please. You are a hot guy."  
  
"I've heard enough excuses. Sometimes, they were intolerant old people or ignorant jerks or innocent kids…or whatever. There's an excuse for everyone. But this one's the worst by far Max! Really!"   
  
He sounded tired and unnerved.   
  
"Why can't you believe me? Do you remember the first time we met, when you hit on me like there was no tomorrow? You knew you were hot back then..."  
  
Logan swallowed and looked at her for a second, then turned away. "Well that was then Max." he said, trying to sound indifferent but nearly choking on the words.   
  
"And do you really think things have changed that much?"  
  
Max still stared at his back, seeing him tense and fighting to keep his composure. "Let me tell you they haven't."  
  
Logan sat there motionless for a while, letting her words sink in and trying to sort them out. "Do you mind going back to the hotel now?" he finally said.  
  
"Sure." she stepped beside him. She put her hand onto his shoulder and looked at him. "It was a nice day, after all. Try to relax." She smiled enigmatically. "Besides, I got you something, too."  
  
Logan looked up at her puzzled. "What???" he asked, confused.  
  
She rummaged around in the huge bag she was carrying and triumphantly held up a pack.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "You got me something?"  
  
"I'm not sure they fit, didn't have time to check more closely. She threw it into his lap for Logan to investigate his new boxers. Logan felt himself blush again. "Max, you shouldn't have...I..." he looked at the pair of boxers in his lap.  
  
"I thought you could use them, and those women weren't nice enough to deserve honest customers. Sorry I just stole you something."  
  
Logan looked at the boxers more closely, and then a smile crept onto his face. They had little penguins sitting on ice floes all over them.  
  
"Penguins, Max?"  
  
"Ooops."  
  
"You didn't see that?" Logan asked, grinning at her.  
  
She shrugged. "Guess I'm a little rusty when it comes to basics."  
  
She held her hands to her heart, pretending to be hurt. "Besides, it's a present, and you really should pretend to like it. That's how it works, you know."  
  
Logan chuckled: "They're nice! Funny. "  
  
"Too late, but I appreciate the effort."  
  
"Hey look! There's even a polar bear on them!" he teased, earning himself a slap on the head from Max.  
  
"No really I appreciate that. Thank you."  
  
Max just nodded and quickened her steps.  
  
"Come on, I'm starving."  
  
"Max? What now? Are you pouting?" he couldn't help but smile at the thought, though he hadn't really wanted to upset her.  
  
"No," she insisted. "Why should I? Because you made fun of my present? Because you constantly tease me? I'm an X5; I can take it."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't get boxers from a girl everyday," he added softly. "I don't know why you're so sensitive today. I mean we've joked around like this before."   
  
"Logan! I'm not serious!!" she laughed. "Come on, you know me."  
  
"Oh, okay." Logan said. He couldn't deny that he had somehow hoped that she had been serious; that she had been insulted by his reaction because she really cared. But then, this wasn't like her. She wouldn't just start pouting over some stupid remark he made.  
  
He brushed the thought aside and grabbed his wheels to catch up with her.  
  
"Listen, I have to thank you for everything today. I mean, you really shouldn't have..."  
  
Max had turned around.  
  
"It was my pleasure," he said, looking up at her smiling, his head slightly cocked to the side.  
  
Max smiled back at him and then, on impulse, bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She then straightened up as if nothing had happened and set off toward the hotel without looking back.  
  
" Especially if that's what I get as a reward." Logan muttered under his breath.   
  
"Now let's go get changed and then grab something to eat," he called after her.  
  
TBC 


	16. Sour Cherries

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to us.  
  
A/N: Thanks a lot to all our readers and all the nice reviews. Special thanks to our beta Alaidh who again helped us expertly to eliminate mistakes and inconsistencies.   
  
We hope you enjoy this chapter. Let us know what you think!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sour cherries.  
  
_________________  
  
Logan followed Max into the room and slammed the door shut. He suddenly realised how exhausted he was. His shoulder was throbbing constantly now. Maybe he had overdone it a little.  
  
Max gratefully sank down on one of the beds and carefully eyed Logan. "How's the shoulder doing?"  
  
"I've felt better," he said, closing his eyes. "You can go ahead in the bathroom. I'll rest a little. Wake me up if I fall asleep."  
  
Max hesitantly nodded her agreement. She knew that it hadn't been the right thing to do, dealing with Logan's injury like that. He should have seen a doctor, gotten rest...  
  
"Do you want me to get you some painkillers?"  
  
Logan sighed. "No, it's okay. Don't worry. I just need some rest and I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't think so", Max mumbled under her breath, but there was no use in upsetting Logan.   
  
She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom, looking forward to a nice, hot shower.  
  
Logan was lying there, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, which seemed to be screaming at him now for straining it all day. Maybe he'd have to accept Max's help after all, he admitted to himself, frustrated. But right now all he wanted to do was take a quick nap, just a couple of minutes....  
  
He slowly drifted off to sleep while he could hear the soothing sound of the shower next door.   
  
Max enjoyed the shower, but in the back of her mind a thought was returning. They were on the run. This was no vacation, and it was dangerous to relax, to let the guards down. The escape might have bought them some more days, but eventually they would have to face the challenge. She just hoped Logan would get enough time to regenerate. With his shoulder injured, he was an even easier target.   
  
Suddenly she heard Logan's cell phone ring in the next room and she stiffened immediately.  
  
Logan snapped out of his slumber and felt his heart leap into his throat. The sudden ring of his cell phone had brought him back to reality. He took a few seconds to get his bearings and then struggled to sit up, but with his shoulder screaming at him he fell back into the cushions. His cell phone was in his bag and from his position definitely out of reach.  
  
"Max!!" he yelled. "Can you get it?"  
  
Max quickly dressed in a hotel bathrobe. When she entered the room, she was greeted by Logan's painful groan. With a worried look at him she reached for the cell.  
  
Logan finally managed to prop himself up into a sitting position as he watched Max pick up the phone.  
  
She sank down on her bed. ""Bling? What's up?"  
  
She listened intently, her face a stony mask.  
  
From the look on Max's face, Logan could tell Bling didn't have good news.  
  
He had seen Max display that stony look every time she had received bad news, be it about her siblings or Manticore or whatever. Something was definitely wrong. He shifted in bed, trying to get back into the chair. Max still hadn't said one word.  
  
"Max! What's wrong?!" he asked impatiently.  
  
She held up one hand to stop him.  
  
"Let me talk to Bling!" Logan insisted.  
  
"Are you sure, Bling?" She didn't even acknowledge Logan's plea.  
  
"OK, thanks for the heads up." She took a deep breath. "Yes, I will. Bye."  
  
Logan shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
Finally Max turned to look at him.  
  
Giving up his attempt to get into the wheelchair, he dropped back onto his back and ran his hands over his face.  
  
"Bling said they're coming after us." Her voice was deadly calm; she was all soldier.  
  
Logan awkwardly sat up again. "How does he know?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"I don't really know, he apparently overheard them when they were in your apartment. That's not the point."  
  
"They came back?"  
  
"Logan, focus. We have to get out of here, now. Who cares what happened back in Seattle?"  
  
"I do. I mean, they could have caught Bling..."  
  
"They didn't," she snapped, and got up. "Can you get up on your own or do you want my help?"  
  
"I think I need some help," Logan admitted, reluctantly. "Think I overdid it today. If you could just help me back into the chair I think I can handle it from there. You've gotta get dressed. I'll grab our things in the meantime."  
  
"No problem." Max easily lifted him back into his chair. "You don't have to play a hero, you know." Her voice was softer now. She retreated to the bathroom and two minutes later she returned, their toiletry bags in her hand.   
  
"Done?"  
  
Logan nodded and positioned himself in the chair. Then he lifted their bags onto his lap with his good arm and turned to Max. "Mind pushing me? That'll be faster," he admitted.  
  
"Sure. Hold tight." Max scanned the room one last time. "Got my new dress?"  
  
"Yup. Maybe we should use the back entrance, in case they spotted the hotel."  
  
"They wouldn't be that fast, but 'better safe than sorry'. Too bad, this would have been a nice evening."  
  
"Yeah, sure would have been," Logan sighed, "But we can make up for that later."  
  
"Yeah." Max waited for the elevator to come and spied a cart with food, apparently for one of the guests. Without hesitating, she grabbed the lunch bags and threw it into Logan's lap. She quickly pushed Logan into the open elevator and pushed the button.  
  
"Hey Max, what the hell are you doing?" Logan asked, surprised.  
  
"Getting dinner."  
  
"Oh right! Girls gotta eat? I can't believe you can think about food right now!"  
  
"Take what you can get." She shrugged. "You're gonna be grateful, believe me."  
  
Logan had to admit that his own stomach was rumbling. He had only eaten the doughnut for breakfast so far.  
  
When the door of the elevator opened, Max took a careful look. "Damn," she hissed, "Faster than I thought." Logan glanced down the hall. He could see two suspicious looking guys lingering at the reception desk.  
  
"OK, we gotta be fast." She got hold of Logan's chair and pushed him to the left, away from the reception and out through a small staff exit. Outside they both looked around for any other suspicious looking people. "Okay, let's hope they're stupid enough not to cover the back doors," Logan whispered.  
  
"They're not exactly expecting us to know they're here."  
  
"How are we going to get to the car? It's parked in front of the hotel!"  
  
She would rather have taken another car, but knew that, for Logan's sake, they would have to stick with the Aztek as long as possible. "I'll get it, you wait here. Be ready."  
  
Catlike, she sneaked around the corner, praying that Logan was safe. On her way to the Aztek she spied a car with Washington plates. Grinning, she let the air out of the tires. Simple trick, but efficient.  
  
Sitting by the backdoor, Logan steadied himself for getting into the Aztek as quickly as possible. He didn't actually know how he would manage without Max's help and hoped that Max would be observant enough to help him without asking for permission this time.   
  
Max sneaked past the entrance, sat down behind the steering wheel and manoeuvred the car past the entrance. Apparently those guys were dumber than she had thought. She stopped the car right next to Logan and jumped out to get him, the bags, and the chair inside as quickly as possible. There was no time for gentleness and questioning.  
  
Logan was relieved to see Max round the car. The next moment she was with him, lifting him onto the passenger seat and dismantling the chair in record time, throwing it behind the seat. Next thing he knew, she was sitting next to him, squealing the tires as she peeled away. She drove by the front entrance right as the two guys stepped outside, staring after the Aztek open-mouthed. After one long second they started to stumble toward their own car. Max noticed, with satisfaction, that she had chosen the right car. It would take them some time to get it road-worthy again.   
  
They changed directions a few times and took a few small streets to make sure no one was following them.  
  
"Did you see how many there were?" Logan asked.  
  
"I think just the two of them. They'd probably been in that area anyway and were contacted to check on us." She observed him carefully. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, fine...You?"  
  
"Sure. I'm the soldier, remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry to put you through all this, Max," Logan said, looking at her still emotionless face.   
  
"Don't worry. You've done so much for me already. Besides, I like kicking ass every once in a while."  
  
"You shouldn't have been involved in this in the first place. You got enough problems of your own."  
  
Her features softened as she realized that her attitude wasn't helping Logan relax. "This way I can get away from my own ones. Really, it's okay. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I don't want to put you in danger." Logan continued his own line of thought. "Still, I'm grateful that you're here with me," he added sincerely.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled at him. "But where should we go now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's just get out of this city."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We can decide on exactly where later."  
  
"Make it up as we go along, huh?"  
  
She grinned. "That always works."  
  
"Yep. And lets see what you got us for dinner. I'm starving!" he added, with a smile.   
  
Max shifted in her seat. "What have we got?"  
  
"Tuna salad sandwich, cheese sandwich, something that I can't identify...Ahem, and some fruit, a squished cheese cake and...a bottle of mineral water."  
  
"Can I have the tuna sandwich, or can we at least share that?"  
  
"You can have it," Logan said, unwrapping the sandwich partly and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks." Max eagerly took a big bite and chewed in a rather unladylike manner.  
  
Logan was amused by Max's good appetite. He suspiciously eyed the food in his lap. "We really need to stop and get something real soon."  
  
"Don't you like it?" Max asked before her second bite.   
  
"I don't know. Doesn't look very appetising. Do you want some water?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
He handed her the bottle and she dropped the sandwich in her lap, cursing at the piece that landed on her jeans. "Driving with hand controls and eating is really hard!"  
  
"That's why I usually don't eat and drive," Logan said, with a sarcastic grin, "Want me to feed you?"  
  
She glared at him. "Nah, I think I can manage."  
  
"I can drive for an change if you want to get some rest."  
  
"No, I'm doing fine for now. I'll let ya know."  
  
"You're sure? You look tired."  
  
"I'm sure. Listen; let me drive for another hour, then you can go on. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Would you mind stopping at the next roadhouse, though? I'm starving and this sandwich is not very good. Besides this is the first thing I have eaten since...that doughnut this morning, well, and the burger last night..." He made a face thinking about the events of the previous night.  
  
"Okay. What should we look for? Another fast food restaurant okay?"  
  
"As long as they have some pasta. My stomach is asking for a lasagne." Logan smiled. "Just no more burgers for me," he added, realizing that he was probably asking too much.  
  
"If that's what it takes to satisfy you. " Max grinned back at him.  
  
"So, which direction are we going anyway? Did you manage to read the signs?"  
  
"Logan! What do you take me for? Of course I could read the signs!!" She shook her head in mock disbelief. "LA."  
  
"That's good. I think I may have an idea where to stay for the night there," he said secretively.  
  
"Do you know of any luxury hotels with huge Jacuzzis?" She beamed at the idea.  
  
"No, just a nice little house, a few miles outside the city, with a small garden pond." He chuckled at her obvious disappointment. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I think we might find some good food there," he added.  
  
"It might take another couple of hours to reach LA," she warned him. "We'd better grab a snack here.?"  
  
Logan hesitated for a second.  
  
"Okay, let's do that. Besides I'd better use a bathroom soon. Forgot about that all afternoon." He blushed a little and turned his head toward the window.  
  
"Sure," Max nodded. She hadn't really thought about that either. Hell, he'd never ever mentioned things like that to her. How was she supposed to know? But maybe this was really none of her business, right?  
  
"I could drive then. So you can get some rest. It really is my turn," Logan added quickly to overcome the awkwardness of the situation. He cursed himself for not having taken care of that at the hotel.   
  
"Can you hold on for another few minutes?" She had no clue if that was an appropriate question.  
  
Logan smirked at her helpless question. "Sure. A couple of minutes won't make a difference now."  
  
"As for the driving, if it means so much to you..." she sighed. "Guys always think they have to do that, huh?"  
  
"You deserve some rest. Plus, I know the way," he insisted.  
  
"Fine! Do what you want." She smiled, trying to make it obvious she had only been joking.  
  
They drove in silence for a while until Max pulled the car into the parking lot of a huge, brightly lit place.  
  
"How's this place?" She didn't really wait for an answer but jumped out of the car, stretching.  
  
"Sure. It'll only be a couple of minutes. You want to look for yourself or do you want me to bring something from the shop?" Logan said while he was getting busy transferring into the chair and searching his bag for what he needed. He felt very uncomfortable with Max watching him, so he was glad to see her leave the car to stretch.  
  
"I'll have a hotdog and some chewing gum!" he heard Max yell from the opposite side of the car.  
  
"What?...Oh yes, a hotdog and some chewing gum, all right. What kind do you like?" he asked confused .  
  
She yelled over, still trying to relax her hurting back muscles, "Whatever. Just has to make huge bubbles." she grinned.  
  
"Okay." Logan flashed a quick smile and made his way toward the building.  
  
Max watched him leave, and then started to pace around the car. She sighed. She was not created for sitting that long. She needed to go running or she would burst with all her energy.  
  
***************************  
  
On his way back to the car, Logan stopped by the shop. He ordered one hotdog and a homemade turkey sandwhich and went on to the cashier. There he was greeted by a whole arsenal of chewing gums. Now what the heck should he choose?? There were at least twenty different flavours, some advertising big bubbles, some extra big ones, some said "hot" on them, some "juicy". There hadn't been this many flavours when he was young; of this he was sure. He thought for a second about which to choose, then went for a juicy blueberry one and one with "sour cherry"flavour. Smiling to himself, he paid for the food, carefully placed the paper bag into his lap and returned to the car.   
  
Max was nowhere in sight. He began to panic. Had they been followed? Had those guys gotten hold of her? He grabbed the wheels of his chair and hurried toward the car, yelling her name, "Max?!! Max!!! Where are you?"  
  
Max heard somebody shout her name; she turned around in surprise. She had not even realised how far from the car she had run. She had only meant to jog a few meters. Not wanting to scream back and draw attention, she sprinted back.  
  
"Right here, sorry."  
  
"Max! You scared the shit out of me! Why did you leave the car?" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"I said I was sorry! Would you relax? It's no big deal!" Max rolled her eyes.  
  
Without a word, Logan rounded the car to the driver's side. He put the bag with the food onto the dashboard and climbed into the car. Max watched Logan transfer and stow the chair behind the seat. Then she climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. She suddenly felt angry; he was not supposed to control her every movement.  
  
"I thought you might have been caught by those guys!!!" Logan said accusingly when Max crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I'm not that easy to catch," she shot back. "Would you stop worrying about me? I'm not a baby!"  
  
"There's no need for you to prove that, though," Logan stated angrily, then grabbed the bag from the dashboard and took out his sandwich. "Here's your hotdog...and the chewing gum." he said holding the bag out to Max. Max took the bag eagerly and began munching her food contently.   
  
*********************  
  
When Logan had finished his sandwich, he started the engine and pulled back out of the parking lot. "Buckle up, will ya," he said, glancing over at Max, who was licking some ketchup from her fingers. Max rolled her eyes, but did, as she was told. She didn't want to start another discussion.  
  
Logan turned back onto the highway and stared straight ahead. He couldn't understand how she could be so careless, even if she was a super soldier.   
  
Having finished her hotdog, Max took out the gum, "Thanks for this." She said checking the two packs more closely . Then she grinned "Cherry's my favourite! ... Anyway, where are we going?"   
  
"Where are we going?? I'm not saying," Logan teased, easing up a little.  
  
"Right, I'm not curious anyway. Curiosity killed the cat, right?" She leaned further down in her seat and pretended to be totally engrossed in the landscape.  
  
Logan grinned at her, but didn't say another word. Instead he switched the radio channel and earned himself a sour look from Max. "We're gonna be there soon. We're on the right side of LA. We don't have to go all the way through the city  
  
TBC........ 


	17. Friends

Disclaimer: you know this part....yawn  
  
A/N: Here's the next bit. Thanks to our beta Alaidh! Enjoy.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Friends.  
  
"Have you ever been to LA before?" Logan asked.  
  
"No. Never been much into travelling, you know."  
  
Logan nodded. Max had never told him much about her life after the escape, before she had come to Seattle. Maybe this was not the right time to ask, but then the right time would probably never come.   
  
"Where did you live before you came to Seattle anyway?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
"You know about Manticore," she said, irritated.  
  
"I'm not talking about Manticore."  
  
"I came right to Seattle," Max explained shortly.  
  
"You said you were nine when you escaped..." Logan asked again.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind. I thought you had perhaps lived somewhere else," he let the topic drop. She obviously didn't want to talk about her past, so he wouldn't press it. It probably wasn't his business anyway.  
  
But Max surprised him. "I went to live with that family, when the pulse hit, I was there. I told ya before, right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She stared out of the window. "I guess I never learnt to live with a family, you know, interacting, going to school, playing with other kids...It was all new to me. I was confused and didn't feel accepted. And the family I stayed with didn't try to understand me, just as I didn't try to fit in." She shrugged. "On some level I felt worse than at Manticore. Back there at least I knew where I belonged, I had a purpose and my siblings."  
  
"So how did you deal?" Logan asked. He knew that was a stupid question but it was all he could think of right now, without risking her barricades going up again.  
  
Max shrugged again. "I ran. After the pulse it was easy to disappear. I laid low and somehow survived on my own."   
  
"You were all by yourself?" Logan asked in disbelief.  
  
Max nodded. "Sometimes I stayed with an old guy named Jack and his dog Puppy. And sometimes with some other street kids."  
  
"Where did you sleep? How did you get along?"  
  
"We slept in rundown houses, in parks when the weather turned warm, wherever we found a cozy spot. Something a rich, spoiled boy like you can't even imagine, right?"  
  
Logan was shocked by Max' revelations and the sudden harshness in her voice. He had assumed she had had a hard time after the escape, but that she'd lived on the streets was beyond his imagination. He suddenly felt the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her, to take away all the suffering of her past.  
  
"No, I guess I can't imagine that, Max. I'm sorry you had to go through it!"   
  
"Come on, don't go all sentimental on me. I survived, and it wasn't all bad." Her voice cracked slightly, though.  
  
Logan nodded and stared into the dusk. "Still, it's not fair. After what happened at Manticore you'd have deserved better."  
  
"Life's never fair." Max replied. She looked at his legs, but quickly turned her head away.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting you into this, Max. " Logan suddenly said. "Now you're on the run again. You left so much behind in Seattle..."   
  
"Like I told you before, no big dealio." She smiled at him. "I could never have let you do this on your own."  
  
Logan let her words sink in and replayed them over and over in his mind.  
  
"Why not?" he finally questioned. Why would she leave everything behind for an unknown future just like that?  
  
"We're friends, right?"  
  
Friends. "Right." Logan answered.   
  
Max looked at him again. "And if I learnt one thing, it's that friends are the most important thing in life."  
  
Logan thought about that for a minute. Sure, she was right. But still, he had never had any of his so called friends do something that big or meaningful for him. Thinking about it, most of his friendships had been rather superficial and after he had escaped his uncle's control he had "socialized" less and less. He had been too occupied with his fight as Eyes Only.  
  
"Anyway," he heard Max say. "We're almost in LA. Do you know where to go? And don't you think you should prepare me for who'll be there? Any secret wives?"  
  
He chuckled. "No, no more wives. And what do you mean by "prepare"?"  
  
"What do I know? I have to behave one way or the other, and it couldn't hurt to know what will be appropriate. Besides, you never mentioned any friends in LA." She raised an eyebrow. "We have never really talked about your friends. The only one I know is Bling."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you. No friends in LA either," he answered shortly.  
  
Max considered his answer. "Where are your friends?"  
  
Logan sighed. " I don't know Max, okay?" That came out louder than he had intended to. He had to admit to himself that the question stung somewhere deep inside. Hell, where were his friends? Apparently he didn't have any, or why did nobody stick with him after the accident? He had had spoiled, rich university buddies he'd met every now and then to go out and have a beer or two, but real friends?   
  
Max raised her hands in an effort to appease him. "All right, calm down! So if we're not visiting friends, who are we visiting?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Boy, you can be stubborn, Max! Okay, okay, we're visiting family." He finally gave in.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean, you never even talked about your family, apart from Uncle Jonas and his folks- and...wait a sec...are these people from the same genetic pool? Because then we might reconsider..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's my mom's side of the family. Nothing to do with the Cale clan," Logan reassured her.  
  
"Cool. When was the last time you saw them?"  
  
"I think that might be a couple of years ago."  
  
"Wow! So it's really gonna be a surprise. Have you been in touch?"  
  
"A call or a postcard for Christmas. That's about it." Logan responded.   
  
"I see."  
  
"The last time I saw them was my grandma's 80th birthday, I think." He counted back the years in his head.   
  
"Geez! That must be almost 5 years now!" He had never realized how long it had been since he'd seen his family.  
  
"Pretty long time. You get along?"  
  
"Yeah, we do! My grandmother is the greatest person in the world. I loved to visit her when I was younger. She could make the best cakes and knew the best ghost stories. But my parents didn't visit my grandparents too often, because the Cale side of the family did not really approve of it. Uncle Jonas nearly freaked out when my Mom's family was mentioned. "  
  
"I always knew he was an ass."  
  
"I don't know why he hated them so much," Logan continued, " Probably because they were just simple people, no big time businessmen. Very good and faithful people. Very hard working. But not good enough for Jonas, I guess."  
  
"Sounds like I'm gonna get along with them."  
  
"Hmmm.." Logan mumbled, lost in thought. "After my parents died, I totally lost touch with them, until I broke free from uncle Jonas and his bunch. We talked on the phone now and then and met for special occasions. But not very often, actually."  
  
"Well, then I think your grandma is going to be really happy to see you."  
  
"I hope she's not mad at me for not visiting her for so long."  
  
"Don't worry. When will we be there?"  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
"Great. I want a piece of that cake you mentioned." Max put her feet up on the dashboard and snuggled deeper into her seat.  
  
"Don't worry. My grandmother works magic when it comes to cake. She always seems to have something in store, just in case someone stops by." He smiled, feeling his mouth begin to water at the thought of freshly made cake.  
  
"That's where you got it from!"  
  
"What???" Logan looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Your talent to always be able to offer food."  
  
"Oh, you think so? Well, I'm honoured. But nothing like my grandmother's cooking! You'll see. I hope we can stay for a while," he added with concern.  
  
Max shrugged. "We have all the time in the world. Or so they say. But you know, we really have to take a break long enough to think about how we're gonna get out of this mess. Running is not gonna solve anything."  
  
Logan sighed. "Yeah, you're right. We can't be running forever."  
  
"Believe me, no fun." Max stressed.  
  
"We'll try to work something out."  
  
"But first of all, cake, more delicious food and a cozy bed., she smiled.  
  
"Absolutely!" Logan confirmed.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A bit shorter this time, but the next one's waiting to be posted already.  
  
TBC....... 


	18. Business partners

Disclaimer: you know...they don't belong to us...bla bla bla  
  
A/N: Not much to say, except thanks to Alaidh as always and now enjoy meeting Logan's grandmother!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Business partners.  
  
________________  
  
"Here we are." Logan sighed and killed the engine in front of a small, cozy looking house with a beautiful garden. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, but made no move to get out of the car. "I hope she's there. Maybe I should have called her....," he added hesitantly. " And maybe this is too risky anyway. I mean, let's face it, we're on the run and I'm about to drag my family into this and put them in danger..."  
  
Max frowned. "Can they trace them?"  
  
"No, I've pretty much erased them from my bio. There is no hint of any family in California."  
  
"See, and you're very good at that. If you say they can't find us here, they can't," Max calmed him. "It's gonna be fine. Come on. Why are you nervous? You said she loves you."  
  
"I said that?" he looked at her puzzled.  
  
"You did. Now come on. You can't keep rambling on about cakes and then bail."  
  
Max opened her door, but didn't get out. She wanted him to make a move, too.  
  
Logan took a deep breath, then opened the door and transferred into his chair after assembling it, taking a lot longer than he usually would have needed. Max got out of the car as well and stretched her tired limbs for a moment, then she had a closer look at the small house. It looked really cozy and inviting, like it was tended with lots of love and care.  
  
Logan was still sitting by the car fumbling with his keys, then adjusting his shirt and trying to straighten his hair with his hands. Max had turned her attention back to her companion, wondering why it took him so long to come around the car. Now she watched him with the slightest hint of amusement. He was so cute, all nervous and insecure.  
  
"Come on, it's not going to get better by stalling," she teased him.  
  
Although he couldn't wait to see his grandmother again, Logan felt incredibly uncomfortable. This would be the first time he would see her after the shooting. She had called him all the time and left messages for him, even wanted to put up with the long train ride to visit him, but Logan had refused to talk to her or see her. Just like he had turned down everybody else.   
  
Max seemed to be able to read his thoughts as she came around the car and looked down at him.   
  
"Logan, she's gonna understand it if she's anything like you described her. Get over yourself." With that she walked over to the house.  
  
Logan finally gave up trying to straighten his hair and wheeled over the gravel path towards Max, who was waiting for him by the door, ready to ring the bell.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Logan stopped in front of the small step in front of the house. It was not too high, but he wasn't sure if he could make it without tipping over because of his sore shoulder. He looked at Max.  
  
"..Could you..?"  
  
"Sure," she sprinted the few steps back down and without any trouble she had him at door level. "You want to ring the bell?" Max stepped aside and pointed at the door, as if she had to explain to him how it worked.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Logan forced a smile and pressed the doorbell.  
  
For a while they didn' t hear a thing, and Logan was already about to turn around and look for a hotel to stay when they heard slow steps approach the door. Max took another step back, wanting to give Logan and his Grandma the time and space they would need. Seconds later the door opened and a small, friendly looking old lady smiled at them. It took a few moments for her to realize who was sitting in front of her since she hadn't seen Logan for so long.  
  
"How can I...Oh my God, Logan!" she said in complete disbelief and embraced her grandson heartily. "It's been such a long time!"  
  
Max watched them, smiling from ear to ear. It was good to see the chair didn't stand between them. When Logan almost thought he was going to suffocate, his grandmother stepped back to take a look at the young lady at his side.   
  
"And who is this?" she asked, holding out her small, bony hand to Max.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Max." Max took the other woman's hand, careful not to squeeze it too hard, but she was surprised by a solid handshake.  
  
"I can't believe Logan never even told me he had such a beautiful girlfriend!"  
  
Logan blushed at her words, but didn't object this time.   
  
"Uhm," Max looked at Logan, casting him an angry look when she realized he wasn't going to say anything. However, Logan found that there were things that were more important right now for them to discuss than his relationship with Max.  
  
Max turned back to the old lady and smiled gently. "Well, you know, it's kind of a surprise..." to me, she added to herself.  
  
"I hope it's not bad timing..." Max said quickly, desperate to change the subject.  
  
Logan was glad that Max did the talking for now. He felt embarrassed for not visiting his grandmother for so long and for not returning her calls lately, and he hoped that it wouldn't be an issue tonight. At the same time, he knew his grandmother wouldn't let this slide and had every right to chide him for it.  
  
"Why don't you come in, you two," the old lady said. "By the way, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Beth," she said, turning towards Max.  
  
The elderly woman preceded them into the house and quickly shoved a chair aside so there was enough room for Logan to wheel through the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't clean up." To Max the house looked as tidy as humanly possible.  
  
"Where are you heading anyway? What brings you to LA?" Beth asked, while Logan and Max followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Logan positioned himself in front of the small kitchen table, opposite the bench in the corner. Everything looked exactly like it had when he had been here the last time. Suddenly all the tension fell from him and he relaxed, watching his grandmother, who was already busy preparing tea.  
  
"Are you hungry? After such a long drive! Or,...what did you say, why are you here?"  
  
Max snuggled onto the bench opposite Logan and shot him a questioning glance.  
  
"Ahem, I am...working on a story, about prisons in America today. So I had to do some...research and of course Alcatraz was on my list.." He waited for her reaction nervously, but his grandmother didn't seem to care about this weird story. Max fought to suppress a giggle while Logan made up his explanation. But at least he hadn't said they were on their honeymoon or something.  
  
"So you are still working as a journalist, Logan!?" Beth asked. "Good to hear that those -excuse me-idiots couldn't take that from you! I always knew you weren't made for the big money business with all the corruption and..." She put the teapot on the table and went to get some cups. "Anyway...it doesn't matter. It's good to see you. I have been worried about you lately."  
  
She placed a plate with rich chocolate almond cake in front of Max and Logan, and then sat down herself. Max's eyes grew wide looking at the cake. Her stomach rumbled loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
Beth smiled. "Help yourself, dear."  
  
"Thanks." She didn't have to be told twice. With a look towards Logan, as if apologizing for only helping herself, she grabbed a plate and got herself a piece of cake. She took her first bite and had to repress a groan. The cake was even better than Logan's culinary miracles. It was like a piece of heaven.  
  
Logan and Beth's conversation completely faded into the background as Max dug into the delicious cake.  
  
Beth poured the tea, then turned to Logan again. "I called you often, you know," she said sadly. "They said you had been shot. I tried to reach youin the hospital and then later at home."  
  
Max, munching on cake but curious at the same time, stared at Logan.. It was not like Logan had talked to her about that time in his life.  
  
Logan swallowed hard and thought of the right words to say. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I know you called. I just...couldn't talk to you then. I didn't talk to anybody, actually. I wouldn't have known what to say."  
  
"But it's been a long time, Logan. You could have called when you were ready."  
  
Beth reached out her hand and cupped Logan's cheek in such a loving gesture that Max forgot to swallow her cake. "And I wouldn't have expected you to say anything. I just wanted to hear your voice to know you were okay."  
  
  
  
Logan's jaw tightened. He had not been okay at all. And she would have known, he thought to himself. Still, he smiled and took his grandmother's hand in his. "I'm fine now...I'm sorry I had you worried."  
  
"Anyway," Beth patted Logan's hand and smiled encouragingly, sensing that this wasn't easy for him. "What counts is that you are here and well off and that you have a beautiful girlfriend by your side."   
  
Max coughed and kicked Logan under the table, only to realize there was no use in doing so.  
  
Instead she sent him an urgent look to clear things up. Logan cleared his throat. "Ahem, actually, Grandma[SM1], we're ...not like that.... I mean, Max and I, we're...business partners." He looked at Max to check her reaction. Max shrugged; it wouldn't have hurt to call them friends.  
  
Beth looked from Logan to Max and back again. "Oh really? You two seemed so comfortable with each other. But I'm sure you would make a beautiful couple," she added with a grin.   
  
Max blushed and concentrated on her cake again. "This tastes wonderful."  
  
Logan changed the subject. "But now tell us, how are you?"  
  
"Same old, same old. Can't complain. I'm still fit, can live on my own. What else can I ask for? Just a little lonely every now and then, since your grandpa's death. But your uncle still comes around oftenand I go to church every Sunday. I sing in the choir."  
  
"Does Uncle Eric still live here in LA?" Logan asked. He couldn't remember the last time he had met him. Max looked from one to another, as they were both totally focused on each other she decided it couldn't hurt to have another piece of cake.   
  
Beth nodded. "He still lives here. Only about a twenty-minute drive. Do you remember his wife Julie? ...Dear God! Have you ever met the twins?"  
  
Max asked herself whether the two would even notice if she got up. It started to get a little boring actually. She totally understood that the two had to talk, but was she supposed to sit and listen or could she get up and stretch her legs? She had been sitting way too long.  
  
Logan thought hard. No, he hadn't even met his uncle's wife. When he had last met his mom's younger brother he had just finished university. He counted back the years. Eric had to be almost ten years younger than his mother...  
  
"We are so glad that the twins finally arrived. There was some problem with Julie conceiving, so they went to one of those clinics. And now they got two of them! Who would have thought?" Beth rambled on.  
  
" After all, Julie was 36 when she had them!"  
  
Max finished her second piece of cake and glanced at Logan. "Logan? I'm sorry, but would you mind if I go for a walk? I'm kinda stiff from sitting all day long."  
  
Beth looked up at her. "Oh sorry, dear! We were talking and talking! Why don't you two go get some fresh air while I'm preparing dinner?" She looked at the half empty plate and smiled. "You must be hungry!"  
  
Max blushed and nodded. "Yes, we didn't find the time to eat."  
  
Logan grinned and released the brakes of his chair with a snapping sound. "See, I told you. No way of going to sleep hungry at Grandma's. Just go ahead, Max. Get some exercise. I'll help Grandma prepare dinner."  
  
"Oh no, Logan." Beth objected. "I'm fine on my own. You two go out and enjoy your walk. Besides, you wouldn't let a young lady walk around all alone in the dark, would you?" She winked at Max.  
  
Logan hesitated. He would have joined Max, but his shoulder was hurting from the long day and Max probably wanted to do some running and fence climbing or stuff like that. When Max noticed his hesitation, she quickly grabbed the back [SM2]of his chair and pushed Logan out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled out in surprise.  
  
Max leaned down to whisper in his ear." You don't want to explain your sore shoulder to your grandma now, do you?! So let me just do this."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and let Max continue down the hallway. She picked up her coat from the wardrobe and looked at Logan. "You think you're warm enough?"   
  
Logan frowned. He hadn't had the time to take his coat the other night. He wheeled over to his bag, which Max had left in the hallway and started to look for his new jacket. "This will do."   
  
He flinched at the sharp pain in his shoulder when he tried to reach for the sleeve with his right arm. Max sensed Beth's presence in the doorway and quickly held the sleeve within reach for Logan to slip in without much of a hassle.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" she said enthusiastically and manoeuvred the chair through the door and down the step onto the gravel path, leaving Logan no time to complain.[SM3]  
  
Beth watched them with a content expression on her face. "Business partners. Sure!" she chuckled under her breath, then turned back to prepare dinner.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
TBC....watch out for the next chapter. You'll like it for sure! :) 


	19. Revelations

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
A/N: So here comes the next chapter, thanks to our beta, reviews very welcome-as always!!!! Enjoy !  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Revelations  
  
--------------  
  
Max pushed Logan alongside the small road that had brought them there. Logan had given up complaining about being pushed around, as his arm clearly told him that it was best to give it some rest.  
  
"There's a small park across the road there," he said, motioning towards a small almost hidden path that seemed to lead into the shrubs. Then he rested his hands in his lap, not really sure where else to put them.  
  
Max crossed the road and was surprised by what unfolded in front of her. She inhaled the fresh air and could smell the scent of the first spring flowers along the path.  
  
"Your grandmother is real nice," Max said while they were making their way along the small, sandy path. "Do you think she bought your story about Alcatraz?"  
  
"I don't know, but she won't press. She believes what she wants to believe and that's it." Logan chuckled.  
  
"She probably won't go for the 'business partner' part though, don't you think?" Max asked.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "Why not? That's what we are, right?"  
  
Max frowned. "You think that's what the others see in us? Never talked to Bling?"  
  
"About us?" Logan played dumb.  
  
Max sighed, not sure if she should really explain that to him. "You know, Original Cindy always thought there was something going on. Actually, she said that from the first time we met." She was glad she was walking behind him and didn't have to look at him. She could feel her face get red.  
  
Logan drew a smile. "Really?" he asked, the old cockiness filling his voice.   
  
Max let out a short laugh. "Really." She bit her lip, then continued. "You know, I kept on telling Original Cindy she got it all wrong. But she can be pretty stubborn, you know ."  
  
  
  
Logan thought back to the evening when he had prepared dinner for Max and Bling had started this stupid conversation. He had kept on saying things like 'The gun is loaded' and 'now that you're up and walking again anything could happen...' He felt his face flush at the thought and, for the first time he was glad that Max was behind him, pushing the chair."Well, I guess Bling broached the subject once or twice as well..." he admitted.Max silently smiled to herself. "You know, when you said that thing about us being business partners, were you serious?" Max asked trying to sound indifferent.   
  
Logan thought about that for a while. "We ARE business partners, right? So much is true. But otherwise, I don't know..." Logan put his hands on the wheels of the chair to stop Max. He turned around to look at her, an unspoken challenge in his expression.  
  
"I mean, most people would say we are friends-probably good friends. ...And for what I know, when I first saw you, it was clearly not my intention to just be your 'friend'. But now?" he sighed and turned back, unable to look at her. "You tell me, Max. What are we?"  
  
Max stood silent for a minute, then slowly walked around the chair. She looked straight into his eyes for a long moment that felt like an eternity before she knelt down, not breaking her gaze, she slowly leaned in closer. "You really want to know what I think?" she whispered.  
  
Logan looked up at her, puzzled then watched her kneel down in front of him. His head was clouded by the rush that was going through his body, with Max' face so near his own. He had to remind himself to breathe, still waiting for an answer, a rational, logical answer to his question. Of course they were just friends, his mind kept telling him. There was no way they would ever be more than that, or was there?  
  
Max leaned even closer and softly brushed his lips with her own. She let them linger there for a short moment before breaking the contact and standing up in a rush, suddenly no longer sure that she had done the right thing. Logan just stared back at her, at a loss of words. Max wiped her fingers across her lips and blushed.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered embarrassed, shaking her head. "Don't know what came over me. Won't happen again," she mumbled almost mechanically. Her eyes sought his, though, desperately looking for a reaction.  
  
Logan sat there motionless, not able to believe what had just happened. As if in slow motion he saw Max get up again and heard her say something. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he could feel the discomfort in her voice. Just when Max was about to escape the situation by turning her head and going back around the chair to keep on walking, Logan found the will to act. He grabbed her arm in a gentle but determined grip.   
  
"Don't do that, Max," he pleaded quietly. "Don't leave me like that."  
  
Max looked at him, searching his face for the meaning behind his words. Hadn't she just made the biggest mistake she could possibly have made? Hadn't she just destroyed the best relationship she'd ever had?  
  
Logan held her gaze for a couple of seconds, then lowered his eyes. His hand was still holding onto her arm. He let loose a little and Max slowly drew her arm out of his grip. But Logan took hold of her hand before she could slip away. They stayed like that for some time, both of them at a loss of words.   
  
Finally, Logan spoke. "Don't run again, Max," he begged, his voice cracking a little. He looked up at Max, his eyes trying to convince her.   
  
Max shuddered invisibly at his words as truth hit her. He was right. They had both been running from each other ever since he had come back from hospital after the shooting.   
  
They had spent so much time together and been through so much, still always denying what had grown between them and brushing off every close moment, blaming it on sentimentality.   
  
Running was easier than facing one's feelings, Max realised now. She felt drawn towards Logan by such a strong force, but still she was scared and confused. She had been unable for so long to let down her guard and let her feelings guide her. And it had probably been the same with Logan.   
  
How should she forget about what she'd been taught all her life, just like that?   
  
'Feelings are bad, they are your worst enemy. They take control over your mind and your body. Feelings can hurt you, more deeply than weapons.'   
  
Max just stood there, trying to figure out what to do now that she stepped over that line she had never intended to cross.  
  
She felt her heart beat in her throat and her hands get wet. Her first impulse was to run away. However, something glued her feet to the ground and made her stay.   
  
"Don't run again", Logan's words were echoing in her ears.   
  
Max looked down at the man in front of her and saw him as clearly as she had never before. The sadness in his eyes stung her while he was still silently begging her to stay.   
  
After some more time of inner turmoil, Max felt a little tug on her hand and wordlessly let Logan draw her forward, until her feet were touching the footrest of his chair. Her eyes wandered down towards the floor and up again, to meet his gaze again, which made the last barriers she had tried to maintain crumble. She asked a silent question and when he nodded almost invisibly, she gently sat down on his lap and flung her arms around him firmly, like she had done back at his apartment, coming back from Dr. Verities' office, anticipating the worst  
  
Logan closed his arms around her. For a long time, they just sat there, none of them dared to move. After all the drama and confusion of the past weeks they were finally enjoying the closeness and the touch they had secretly longed for for so long Max could feel Logan's breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. Logan could smell Max's unique scent like peach soap and sandalwood. As the minutes passed by, they could feel all the tension melt away and relaxed into a peaceful embrace.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like, Max leaned back and looked at Logan. "Logan," she whispered. "I don't know... I mean, ...where is this going?..." she faltered.  
  
Logan brought his finger to her lips to stop her, and looked at her seriously. "I don't know where this is going either, Max.... But I know it's what I've dreamed of for a long time. He traced his fingers along her cheek and placed a soft kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder, where her shirt granted some access. "Let's just take it from here. One day at a time. No need to hurry"  
  
"Thanks Logan." Max shyly smiled at him. Then she shifted her weight, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again . She quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to go back home?"  
  
"Yes. Dinner should be ready soon," he said, trying to break the awkwardness between them. Shouldn't this just feel right and perfect? Instead, he felt like a stupid little boy who was at a loss for words after his first kiss ever. Now that they had crossed the line, he didn't know how to behave. It didn't feel bad at all, but strange and confusing. And all new.  
  
Max could sense that Logan was just as tense as she was. She was glad they had finally admitted their feelings, but she was too inexperienced and scared to just let go and enjoy. There were still too many unanswered questions, but she was sure they would eventually find answers; they just had to be patient.  
  
So she slowly stood up and started to push Logan back the way they had just come.  
  
They walked back the entire way in silence, both lost in their thoughts.  
  
Before they rang the bell, Logan asked Max. "So, now...what? You want to tell her what happened. Set the record straight?" he joked insecurely.  
  
"You know, I kind of had the feeling she never believed that story of yours anyway." Max grinned. "But you can still tell her if you want to."  
  
Logan grinned back and shook his head. "She'll notice anyway."  
  
"Aiight, so let's eat. I'm starving." Max rang the bell and laid a hand on Logan's shoulder, not sure if it was the right thing to do.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
TBC....... 


	20. Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and the concept don't belong to us. We just wanna have some fun!  
  
Note: Just read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18: Memories of the Past  
  
Beth opened the door, wearing an apron around her waist and holding a kitchen towel in her hand.   
  
"Dinner's just about ready."  
  
"Great. Can I help with anything?" Max instantly hoped Beth would not ask her to do anything that had to do with cooking. "I mean, can I set the table or something?" she added quickly.  
  
"You can do that if you like and Logan, you could get us something to drink, please. I have everything in the pantry. I even have some beer, if you like."  
  
"Great, I'll just go to little girls room..." Max hurried past Beth and into the bathroom.  
  
Beth stayed where she was, not letting Logan pass. "Do you still mean to tell me you're business partners?" She gently smiled down at her grandson. "I'm old, but not blind, Logan."  
  
Logan avoided her gaze but a smile crept to his face. "What can I say, Grandma. You can see right through me."  
  
A satisfied grin spread across Beth's face, but she didn't comment. "Okay, let's eat. If you have trouble reaching anything in the pantry, call me."  
  
Logan returned with a bottle of water, some orange juice and a bottle of wine in his lap. He was not sure if the others wanted some wine, but he needed some help to relax a little.  
  
Max nearly stumbled over him when she [SM1]barged out of the bathroom. "Sorry." She caught herself by using his shoulder and he hissed as a sharp pain ran through his body. "Sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Logan made a face, waiting for the pain to subside, then forced a smile. "It's okay. But I get the impression that you like pushing me around[SM2]..." he said dryly.  
  
"That way I get to decide where we're heading," she answered, with an embarrassed grin still on her face.  
  
"So go ahead; I think we're both heading for some food, aren't we?" He took his hands off the wheels demonstratively.  
  
Max helped Beth set the table and then sat down expectantly. The smell from the kitchen was delicious.  
  
She waited for Logan and Beth to return from the kitchen and was about to get up and check on them when Logan wheeled in with a huge bowl of rice in his lap. Beth returned for the broccoli and then they all sat down and enjoyed the delicious meal.  
  
***  
  
"Would you like anything else?" Beth asked, when Max had emptied her plate.  
  
"No, thanks. I'd explode if I ate one more bite," she said light-heartedly.  
  
"Just make yourself at home, okay. If you'd like to take a shower or anything just go ahead."   
  
"Great, thanks. A shower doesn't sound bad."  
  
Logan finished his drink and rounded the table. "Sure. I'll show you."  
  
"Oh, and Logan!" Beth called after them. "The towels are in the cupboard beside the sink. And I'll get the rooms ready for you."   
  
Logan smiled. "She's the same. Just the way I remembered her."  
  
"See, I told you." Max bent down, giving Logan a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad we came here." With that she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, giving Logan no chance to respond.  
  
***********  
  
"I thought cats didn't like water?!" Logan teased when Max reappeared fifteen minutes later from the steaming bathroom. "Didn't you just take a shower in the hotel a couple of hours ago?"  
  
She was dressed only in a towel as her bag was still in the hallway. She stuck out her tongue at him and grabbed her bag without a word. " I'm not gonna discuss my showering habits with you," she explained before disappearing into the bathroom again. But she had had a twinkle in her eye.   
  
"I even left you some hot water!" she yelled through the closed door. "And why are you still sitting in the hallway anyway?"  
  
"Oh that's too nice of you!" he yelled back. "And I was sitting here, waiting to get a shower. You know, would have used the upstairs bathroom, but I found it a little inconvenient climbing those stairs," he added sarcastically. There was only a small grunt from inside.  
  
"And I helped Grandma prepare the rooms," he said, when the door opened again and Max came back out. She was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts now. Her hair was still dripping and her face shone from the hot steam in the shower. Logan had to refrain himself from staring.   
  
"There is a guest room with two beds downstairs and another one in the loft. And of course there's the sofa. Your choice!" he quickly said, managing to tear his eyes off her.  
  
"Well, let me think." Max said playfully. " You're afraid of heights, so you won't go for the loft. You can have the bedroom down here and I'll have a look at the other options. So basically you just made your own bed, huh?"  
  
"Hey, come on, that's not fair! We can share the bedroom downstairs." Logan snapped back in mock indignation.  
  
"You wish." She laughed.  
  
"We shared a room last night, so what's the point?" Logan asked challengingly. And they had kissed, he added to himself.  
  
"The point is..." Suddenly Max wasn't so sure there was a point. She hadn't minded sharing a room with him at all. Only now, given the new situation, she was a bit nervous about it. But, he had said so himself, there was no need to hurry, right?  
  
"You know," she explained quickly. "Maybe we should make it easy on your grandma and share a room. That way I wouldn't disturb her upstairs and she only has to worry about cleaning one room after we leave."  
  
Logan just nodded and entered the guest room quickly. He didn't want to give her the time to change her mind. He really wanted Max to be near him tonight. After he had held her so close in the park, he felt like he already missed the comfort of her touch. He still couldn't quite believe it had really happened. And there was this indistinct fear that Max would back away and find some excuse for making what happened non-existent-like she had after the kiss at the cabin.  
  
All of a sudden Logan noticed how tired and exhausted he really was. He put down his bag on one of the beds and searched for the things he needed. He came across the new boxer shorts and smiled. He then excused himself and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Max watched Logan retreat into the bathroom and sighed. Somehow she still wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing, giving in to her feelings and kissing Logan...again. This time there was no getting away with a quick wave of her hand and a hint at sentimentality. It was not like she didn't have feelings for Logan, oh no, she had secretly longed for this to happen for a long time. But why did it feel so weird, then? Why did it leave her so afraid? She sighed and sat down on the bed. She let her gaze wander over the countless photos that were hanging on the wall. Suddenly, one caught her attention and she stood up to look at it more closely. The boy in it was obviously Logan. He was, maybe, five years old and riding a bike. Behind him stood a young blonde woman, leaning down and stabilising the yellow and blue bike. They were both laughing openly. Max decided that the woman had to be his mother; she had the same smile, the same hair-color and, as far as Max could tell, even the same eye colour.  
  
She let her gaze roam around and spied another picture, this time a family portrait. Beth was sitting on an antique chair with Logan on her lap. On the left there was the woman from the other picture and on the right a tall man with dark blond hair and strong but gentle features.   
  
She had never before seen Logan's parents.  
  
***  
  
Logan yawned and started to undress, careful not to move his shoulder too much. He wasn't sure how to get into the shower, so he looked around for anything useful. He saw a little plastic stool, which his little cousins probably used to reach the sink. He tested it for stability then set it down in the shower. That should do.   
  
***  
  
Max suddenly heard a noise and turned around to find Beth standing in the doorframe.  
  
"He hasn't told you much about his past, has he?"  
  
"No," was Max's simple answer.  
  
"You know, he was still a child when his parents died, and he never talked to anyone, just like he didn't talk after the accident. Apparently it is his way to deal with things," she sighed. "It's just hard for the people around him who care." She added, as if on second thought," You know, Jonas never cared. He just let him bottle things up."  
  
Max nodded thoughtfully. "It's just, I know that he's having a hard time, but he won't let me close enough to help him. He keeps pushing everybody away."  
  
Beth sat down on the bed beside Max. "That's what I thought," she said. "He did the same thing, when his parents died...And as I said, Jonas did his best to keep him quiet. Kept saying things like, brave boys never cried. Nonsense like that." She tensed notably. "He should never have stayed with that cruel man!"   
  
"Why did he have to stay with Jonas in the first place?" Max asked, curious.  
  
"After his parents died, there was a whole lot of hassle around the poor child." Beth shook her head. "He lived with us for a while, then stayed with another uncle of the Cale clan, who couldn't deal with him. He was very reclusive and didn't talk for a while. He basically just locked himself up in his room and wouldn't let anybody see him. We didn't know what to do with him." She sighed.   
  
"Then Jonas appeared in the picture, stepping in front of the court, convincing them that we were incapable of caring for a child, that we were too old and didn't have the means. He played the good daddy in court and boasted about what he could do for Logan, which was pay for a good education. " She paused, struggling to compose herself.   
  
"Anyway, it came down to the court deciding for Logan to move back to Seattle to live with his Uncle. We thought the least we could do was still be there for him and have him come visit us regularly, but Jonas just brushed us off all the time. Most of the time he didn't even let us talk to him on the phone." Tears were filling her eyes now and she buried her head in her hands.  
  
Max just sat there, helplessly. She was shocked by what she had just heard. And she had thought she was the one with the chaotic childhood!  
  
"I'm sorry Max, I shouldn't be talking so much." The old woman wiped away her tears and tried to smile. Then she took Max's hand into hers and started patting it absentmindedly. "The poor kid went through so much..."   
  
Max thought about her encounter with the Cale clan.  
  
"I met Jonas at Logan's cousin Bennett's wedding. He still doesn't approve of Logan. He seems to see him as the black sheep of the family, the one who took every wrong turn he could possibly take." She felt herself getting angry, thinking about the way Jonas had treated Logan. "And getting shot was the most irresponsible thing he could have done. Like he did it on purpose!" she cried out furiously.  
  
"That's just like him." Beth shook her head in disbelief. "To blame Logan for this...." she broke off and searched in her apron pocket for a Kleenex. After a minute, Beth composed herself and turned to Max again. "Anyway, some people never change and we can't undo what happened. I'm just glad he found you. It's good to know that he was not alone this time."  
  
Max felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She wished she had been there for him like she should have been, right from the beginning...  
  
***  
  
When Logan was finished, he quickly put on his new boxers and brushed his teeth. His reflection in the mirror looked even more exhausted than he felt.   
  
He hung his towel over the heater so it would dry and put the little stool back in its usual place, then made his way back to the guest room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Beth stood up and went over to take one of the pictures off the wall. "Did you see this one?" She held it out to Max. It was the one with Logan on the bike, with his mother.   
  
She nodded. "Yes. It's a lovely picture."   
  
Beth sat back down on the bed and traced her finger along the frame. "My little girl..."she said with a sad smile. "Logan has got her eyes."  
  
***  
  
When Logan entered the bedroom, he was surprised to see his grandmother sitting on the edge of Max's bed. Obviously the two of them had been deep in conversation.  
  
"I hope you're not telling Max any embarrassing details of my childhood!" he said lightly, while he transferred to the bed.  
  
Max looked up in shock. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him come in. "No, don't worry, only the good things." She stumbled over her words, not quite able to hide her feelings about what she had just been told.  
  
Logan slid back in bed until he could lean against the headboard. "I hope so," he said, but he couldn't quite believe her due to the strange look on her face.  
  
Beth quickly wiped away the last traces of tears from her face and put the picture back into place on the wall. "Anyway," she said, "You two look exhausted. You should get some sleep now." She walked over to Logan and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Before Logan could protest, she said, "I know you're no little boy anymore, but you're still my grandson!" Beth turned around to Max and smiled warmly. "It was nice talking to you, Max. Good night you two. Sleep well." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Max slipped under the blanket and turned on her side, away from Logan. She couldn't quite look at him right now; she had just been told so many new things. "Night, Logan."  
  
Logan frowned at Max' s sudden desire to sleep. Why was she acting so strangely?   
  
"So what did you talk about?" he asked, trying to sound casual. He had seen his grandmother put away the picture and had he seen tears in her eyes?  
  
Max took a deep breath. "Nothing, really."  
  
Logan slid down in bed and made himself comfortable. "Oh, really. You seemed to be quite deep in conversation for it to have been nothing." he said, not believing her.  
  
Max still lay motionless on her side. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," was his short answer. He couldn't help but feel excluded by the two women. Whatever they had been talking about, it hadn't been anything pleasant. Reluctantly, he reached for his nightstand lamp and switched it off. "Good night, then," he said, his voice giving away his discomfort.  
  
"Night, Logan." Max had to swallow hard. She felt bad for not telling him what her conversation with Beth had been about. But she felt so sorry for him, and she was afraid that he would notice. She knew how much he hated pity. In the darkness she felt a little better, but the thoughts about what he had been through haunted her and made sleeping almost impossible. Finally she rolled over and sat up, watching Logan in the other bed. She could make out that his eyes were still open.   
  
"Logan?"   
  
She could sense the tension that hung in the air between them. Apparently he couldn't sleep either. She felt the urge to sneak under the blanket beside him, to feel the comfort she had felt back in the park, to ease the tension between them. But she just couldn't make herself do that. Finally, when Logan hadn't expected her to say anything more, she found her voice. "I'm freezing."  
  
That was as far as she could make herself go. Now it would be up to him.  
  
Logan looked at her figure in the dark, trying to make out her face. She seemed to be waiting for an answer from him. What should he do now? Get up and get her an extra blanket? Turn up the heat? Or did she expect him to warm her up himself? He considered for a moment, feeling his stomach twinge strangely. What the hell was going on? Why was he so hesitant about Max? There had been a time when he had not even wasted a second thought when there had been a chance to get a girl into his bed. But now it was different. With Max it was different. But he had to do something, now, before the moment passed and his chance passed with it. He wanted to feel her warm body beside him so badly. He pushed up on his elbows and folded back the blanket for her invitingly. "Want me to warm you up?" he asked insecurely.  
  
Max hesitated, maybe this was all going too fast. But the hopeful look on Logan's face finally was too much for her to resist, so she quickly scrambled out of her bed and slid in next to him. Logan pulled the covers around them and lay back into the pillows. He couldn't believe that Max was lying there, in his bed, right by his side. He considered pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It just felt so unreal. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up in the morning to find out it was.  
  
Max lay there silently, not sure if she felt comfortable or not. But then she decided to just enjoy the moment. Secretly and slowly, so he wouldn't notice, she moved her legs until she touched his legs, then she pushed her cold feet under them, smiling slightly.  
  
Logan felt the warmth radiating from her. She wasn't cold at all, at least not where he could feel it. He hesitantly stroked a lock of hair out of her face. "You okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," she drowsily responded. All of the sudden she felt totally relaxed and at peace. "Night, Logan," she mumbled.  
  
"Night, Max." Logan placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. If only lying next to her felt so good, he was curious what else there was to come. But they'd take it slowly. They didn't have to rush things. Just as long they were comfortable with each other.  
  
**  
  
Ok, this was a pretty long chaper for a change. Hope you enjoyed it, the next one is waiting to be posted already!!Have a great weekend! 


	21. Catching up

Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Note: Read our version of what might have happened to Logan's parents. Enjoy and review!!!  
  
And a million thanks to Alaidh, our patient beta. Thanks for not giving up despite all those missing commas and terrible grammar lapses! We owe you big time!  
  
Catching up  
  
The next morning, Max woke up in Logan's embrace. She couldn't remember a morning when she had felt happier. She carefully freed herself from his embrace and went out to have breakfast. She had heard Beth rummaging in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." She smiled at the old lady.  
  
"Morning, dear. Want toast with jelly or cereal?"  
  
"Toast please, and some milk."  
  
"Logan still asleep?"  
  
"Yes, I think he is pretty tired; we had a rough couple of days." Max took a bite of her toast and smiled at Beth. "But he's gonna be fine."  
  
"Any plans for today?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Just hang around and be lazy if that's okay."  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
That was just what they did. Of course Max couldn't sit still all day so she eventually, after lunch, went running for an hour and Logan took a book from the shelf and made himself comfortable in the living room.  
  
"Logan! Phone!" Beth held out the phone expectantly.  
  
"For me?" Logan suddenly felt nervous, wishing Max hadn't decided to go running.  
  
"Come on." Beth impatiently waved at him to come around the table. Logan glanced at her when accepting the receiver and then asked hesitantly, "Hello?"  
  
"Logan? This is Chloe. Do you remember me? We used to play together when you were down here! In your grandparent's pool or at the beach." The voice sounded cheerful and happy. Slowly Logan relaxed but didn't quite let the words and their meaning sink in. The woman on the phone took his silence for ignorance. "I used to live across the street, long blond hair, sparkles, skinny..."  
  
"Chloe?!" Suddenly recognition set in. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Who else should it be?" She laughed, friendly. "Listen, your grandmother told me you and your girlfriend were in town." Logan wondered how quick news spread about Max being his sort of girlfriend. Probably his grandmother hadn't even known that when talking to Chloe. "I thought it would be nice to go out, catch up, you know. I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"I don't know Chloe..."   
  
"Come on. I just got engaged. Let's celebrate that if a simple night out isn't reason enough."  
  
"Wow, congratulations. Listen, I'm gonna ask Max and call you back. Beth got your number?"  
  
"She does. Don't you dare to bail on me, Logan Cale. Your girlfriend deserves to know what kind of stuff you did as a kid. God, we caused havoc. Do you remember that day on the beach when everybody kept looking for us and we'd climbed up that cliff? Thinking back, that was a suicide mission!"  
  
Logan felt a sting deep down. Chloe wouldn't want to see him like this, not with all the memories of the adventures they had had as kids; now he couldn't even walk a single step.  
  
Tonelessly he agreed. "Yeah, I remember. Listen, I have to go, but I'll call you. Bye."  
  
He unconsciously rolled his chair back and forth, deep in thought, until he noticed Beth standing in the doorway.   
  
"So? What did she want?" Beth leaned against the doorframe, gently smiling down at her grandson.  
  
"She asked us to go out with her and her fiancé."  
  
"That's nice. Max is gonna get along with her very well, I think. Where will you go?"  
  
"I haven't agreed yet. Gotta ask Max first," he added as a way of explaining.  
  
Beth nodded gravely. "Of course." She had a feeling this was not really about Max, but she knew better than to press.  
  
***  
  
"Of course we'll go! Meeting old friends has to be cool. Wow, friends from your childhood."  
  
For Max, it was hard to imagine that somebody had something like that at all, but spending a carefree night out was just what she needed to clear her head. She hadn't told Logan, but ever since that aerosol attack she didn't quite feel like herself, running was suddenly tiring her, and she needed way too much sleep. It worried her, but there was no use in telling Logan. She forced a smile on her face. "Go on! Call your friend!"  
  
"Okay." Logan felt a little nervous, but how could he deny that to Max? He had seen the sparkle in her eyes. He made his way to the phone and found the phone book opened on the right page. 'Grandma', he grinned to himself.  
  
"Chloe? This is Logan. Your offer still up?" He nodded. "Great. See you at eight!"   
  
He put the receiver down. "They'll pick us up."  
  
"Cool."  
  
**  
  
Max spent the rest of the afternoon basking in the warm spring sun, reading magazines. Logan joined her for an hour, but then felt restless. He went back inside and plugged his laptop in. Sooner or later he would have to face reality again anyway, he may as well get started right away.  
  
**  
  
Max still sat in the sun when Logan's grandmother took a seat next to her. "Do you mind?" she asked Max.  
  
"No, of course not." Max gently smiled at the old lady she already liked so much.  
  
"Logan was so weird earlier, about seeing Chloe..." The petite woman started after a moment. Max had sensed there was something she had wanted to talk about.  
  
"Don't worry," Max calmed her. "He is just a little nervous and scared every time he has to face people from...before, you know."  
  
"He hasn't quite worked things out yet, huh?" Beth looked at Max. "I didn't want to tell him, because I don't think he would want to hear it, but he has changed. I can't even say it's a bad thing, he seems a lot more reserved and serious, and some of his old charm and aura seems to be buried beneath that seriousness. But he also lost his...arrogance, his over the top self confidence."  
  
Max nodded. "Yeah, he was a macho when I first met him," she grinned. "And I wouldn't have wanted to be with him back then, so on some level there is this one good thing coming from the accident. But he just is so hard on himself." She changed the subject. "Does this Chloe know that he uses a wheelchair?"  
  
"Yeah, she knows. I told her when I learnt about it, but when she asked if she should try to contact him I told her not to. I can't say why I did this, I just had a feeling that he wouldn't want all that."  
  
"Yeah, that was probably the right thing to do. But now I think it's going to do him some good to see her. He doesn't have many old friends."  
  
Beth sighed. "He has always been a loner, didn't work hard for relationships. Just for a few ones that really mattered to him. Guess he hasn't change there."  
  
"No, but you don't have to worry. There are enough people in Seattle who will stick with him no matter what. He's not alone."  
  
**  
  
Around seven, Max started to get ready for the evening. She considered wearing the new dress, but as much as Logan would have loved to see it, he argued that it was still too chilly at night, and that she would probably be overdressed. Instead she went for black pants and a simple white shirt. After she returned from the bathroom, Logan went in to have a quick shower, at least as quick as possible under the circumstances, and get changed.  
  
At three minutes before eight they were both ready to go. Logan nervously wriggled the fabric of his khakis. As much as he hated to admit it, this was one of the moments he had learnt to dread. Somebody seeing him in the chair for the first time, and it was even worse when people didn't know, because then they weren't even prepared to put on an act.  
  
The doorbell rang and Beth quickly answered it. "Hello dear! Logan and Max are in the living room. Come on in. Nice to see you, Brennan."  
  
Chloe entered the room, smiling broadly.   
  
"Finally!" she stormed towards Logan and bent down to hug him. He was totally taken aback and answered the hug with a dazzled look on his face. "It's good to see you!" She set him free and straightened. "And you must be Max. Hi, I'm Chloe!" She stretched out her other hand and smiled warmly, her ice blue eyes sparkling. Max liked her immediately. "Oh, and before I forget. Max, Logan, this is Brennan."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you guys." He was a dark-haired, handsome guy, probably even taller than Logan standing up, with broad shoulders, soft brown eyes and cute dimples. He shook Max's hand and then turned towards Logan, doing the same.  
  
"Okay, you guys ready to go? We can take our car if that's okay. I hope you don't mind, we reserved a table at a really good Italian restaurant at the beach front." Chloe didn't really wait for an answer but threw her long blond hair over her shoulder and rushed outside, Brennan following her with a big grin and a shrug at Logan and Max.  
  
"Wow," Max nodded, amazed. "She is quite a girl, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we're gonna have fun." Logan felt totally relaxed all of a sudden, he had never experienced such an easy introduction since the accident.  
  
"Then let's go." Max let him precede through the front door and waved at Beth. "Good night! Don't wait up!"  
  
Chloe waited next to the car. "The guys can sit in the front, so they feel like men." She winked at Max, then watched Logan transfer with interest. "You're good at that."  
  
"You should see me when my shoulder's intact," he answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dislocated it some time ago, still bothering me," he explained, while Max stored the wheelchair away.  
  
"I can have a look at it if you want me to; I'm a physiotherapist," Brennan offered.  
  
"He's working for the TSK Baskets, the local number one basketball team," Chloe added proudly.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Logan was, in fact, relieved about the idea of somebody having a look.  
  
"Okay, ready." Max plopped into her seat behind Logan and shut her door.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, they parked the car and walked the few blocks to the restaurant. Logan was relieved to see that there were no stairs; that was something that had often proved to be a real issue. Other people just were not aware of the fact that even a few steps could prove to be a huge obstacle. But he figured that Chloe had been thoughtful and remembered when making reservations.  
  
Inside, Brennan immediately moved a chair aside so Logan could wheel up to the table.  
  
They enjoyed the dinner and did a lot of small-talk and catching up.  
  
Suddenly Chloe grinned enigmatically.   
  
"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow, suddenly having the indistinct feeling that she had something on her mind that might prove to be embarrassing for him.  
  
"You know, I've been digging a little and guess what I found?" She rummaged in her bag and then presented a little booklet to the group. "Photos!"  
  
"Oh God, you're not seriously gonna show those, are you?" Logan's eyes got big and he blushed slightly.  
  
"I think the people at this table," she looked from Max to Brennan, "deserve to know."  
  
"Chloe..." Logan warned her, a small twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Come on, now we wanna see." Brennan playfully grabbed the little photo album and Chloe shrugged. "What can I say? I tried to defend it."  
  
"Yeah, right," Logan responded, sticking out his tongue and making a face. Then he turned his attention towards Max and Brennan who were huddled together over the photo album, giggling and commenting.  
  
"What's so funny? Come on, at least let me have a look." He tried to move close enough to see, but couldn't in his chair. "Max!"  
  
"One sec, little naked boy...", she teased him.  
  
"Chloe?! What kind of pictures do you have?!"  
  
"Don't worry, we were like three or four, and I'm naked, too."  
  
"Great." He leaned back, sighing. He knew Max wouldn't stop teasing him about this for ages.  
  
Finally, Max felt enough sympathy to shove the photo album closer to Logan and Brennan leaned over to look at the pictures.  
  
"I can't believe this." Logan let out a laugh. The pictures showed a few kids happily playing at a pool, then playground pictures with the same kids and Logan's grandmother.  
  
"You know, my parents worked all day, and I always loved the summer time when Logan was around. Then I had lunch with them, and we went swimming or hiking, or to Disneyland with his family."  
  
"Yeah," Logan agreed. "I loved having you around. With all those adults it was really boring." Logan flipped through the booklet while Max and Brennan listened while Chloe told a story. Suddenly Logan froze. Max happened to look at him and was alarmed immediately. Before she could react, Logan unset the brakes of his chair and backed up, mumbling an excuse. Max, Brennan and Chloe stared after him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe helplessly looked at Max.  
  
"I don't know," Max answered, absent-mindedly. Instead she pulled the photo album closer and looked at a picture of Logan's Mom and Dad standing in front of a small aircraft, both smiling proudly. Then she discovered Logan's head sticking out through the cockpit window. He must have been about nine or ten years old.   
  
Max shrugged. "I don't understand, he has seen pictures of his parents in our room yesterday, and he didn't overreact."  
  
Chloe finally got a better glance at the picture, and sank back in her chair. "Oh my God, I should have taken this one out. I didn't know it was in there."  
  
Max was confused. "Why?" She felt like going after Logan, but first, she needed to understand what this was all about.  
  
"This aircraft, his parents bought it that summer. They left it in LA, and every year we would go on trips when they were down here. It must have been three or four years later that they had planned on a day trip to some island a couple of miles out to sea. That morning Logan felt really ill. He had been sick all night, so he stayed at home with his grandmother."   
  
Max could see where this was going, but she kept her eyes on Chloe, urging her to go on, though she could see that it was hard for her to recall that day.  
  
Chloe's voice was barely a whisper; tears were streaming down her cheeks. "The plane crashed shortly after take off. They had no chance to survive. God, I'm so sorry I forgot about the picture," Chloe sobbed and Brennan silently laid an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay." Max got up. "I'll try to find him." She threw one last glance at the couple and caught an encouraging nod from Brennan. She gave him a small smile in return before leaving the restaurant.  
  
**  
  
Ok, this was a rather long chapter, so I think we deserve some extra reviews for that!! The next one's waitin' to be posted, encouragement might make us work faster!  
  
Thank you! 


	22. Digging Deep

Disclaimer: Same procedure as always  
  
Note: Steffi is on vacation and hence we are not able to write anything right now, but we are still a little ahead, so there are some more chapters waiting already. But for now: enjoy this one!!!  
  
Digging Deep  
  
Max ran out into the now chilly evening. Logan was nowhere in sight. She could hear the ocean in the background and suddenly knew she would find him there. She turned around the corner and ran down the small pathway leading to the beach. In the moonlight, she could make out his form in the distance. She slowed her steps as she neared him, but scanned her surroundings, relieved to notice they were alone.   
  
Silently, she walked closer, shivering slightly, until she stood next to him. For a moment she just stared at the ocean with him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, hoping he would start to talk.  
  
Logan sensed Max's presence next to him, but didn't dare look at her. He felt stupid for running away and at the same time he found it impossible to talk to anyone now, not even Max. The picture had brought back the memories of his parents' death with such a force. He couldn't understand why this picture had had such a strong impact on him. Probably this place, his grandmother, Chloe...all of this had built this strong link to those memories he had kept in the farthest corner of his mind.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Max asked tentatively, remembering her conversation with Beth about how Logan was used to bottling feelings up. She wasn't about to let him do that again. She had learnt that sharing pain made it easier to overcome. Logan just had never had a chance to learn that.  
  
Logan stayed silent for another endless minute, fighting an inner battle. Part of him wanted to talk, to have Max understand his pain, but the other part kept telling him that it would be better, easier and over more quickly, if he brushed it off with a smart remark and kept on going like everything was okay. This was how things had worked out for him in the past, only that he had never really been happy, as he realized now.  
  
Max understood his struggle and was willing to give him some time. Wordlessly she grabbed the back of his wheelchair and pushed him a little closer to the sandy beach, to a spot where she had discovered a bench under a big tree. She leaned over and set his brakes next to the bench and then sat down on it, holding her knees to her chest.  
  
"You know, I never really had parents, and I can't relate to what it feels like to lose them. But I keep on wondering which is better, not to have any at all, so at least I can't lose them, or to be loved and love them back but eventually having to experience the pain of loss. But the more I thought about it, the more I figured I would have been willing to pay that price, to lose them. At least you know that you have been loved completely by someone in your life."  
  
There was a long pause while both of them stared into the distance, the eternity of the ocean stretching out ahead of them, the waves rolling in with a soothing sound. It was so peaceful.  
  
"I keep on thinking that I should have been on the plane with them," Logan finally said, looking over the dark water. Max sat there, holding herself tight, not really knowing how to comfort him. It was a terrible feeling.  
  
"I mean, we were planning this trip...but I got sick, so I stayed at home with grandma..."  
  
"You can't blame yourself for that, Logan," Max whispered.  
  
"I had this terrible feeling after they left," he went on. "This feeling you sometimes have as a kid, that I hadn't said goodbye to them, like I should have. I had been angry and yelling at them because they wouldn't let me come, though I told them I was fine...' he trailed off, leaving it to Max to finish his thought.  
  
Max shook her head. "Don't do this to yourself." Max slowly stretched out her hand. She was not quite sure if he wanted the contact so she put it on his thigh.  
  
But Logan ignored her comment. If she wanted him to talk, she was going to get all of it. The fear, the doubt, everything. He looked down at her hand, resting on his unfeeling leg.   
  
"The last thing I did was yell at them, Max!!" Logan said desperately and buried his face in his hand, the other one coming to rest on his thigh, only inches from Max's hand. "They just left me, never giving me a chance to apologize!"   
  
Max moved her hand forward and gently entangled her fingers with his. "I'm sure they knew you didn't mean it. And they knew how much you loved them. I just have to look at you and I know..."  
  
"Damn it, Max. Back then nobody cared how much I loved them. The only thing that mattered was who was going to get Dad's part of the company and I was just something they couldn't simply get rid of. They just left me all alone; there was nobody who wanted me!" He let out a sarcastic laugh, then his voice became softer, almost a whisper. "I hated them for leaving me, Max. I was so mad at them."  
  
"Your grandparents wanted you..." Max said hesitantly. She was not sure if she should tell Logan about the conversation she had had with Beth the night before.  
  
Logan shook his head. "They never even called me." Then he looked at Max, surprised. "How do you know?"  
  
"You remember the conversation I had last night with your grandmother." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"What did she tell you?" he asked tonelessly, his eyes half closed.  
  
"She said that they tried to reach you all the time, after you had gone to live with Jonas, but he refused to let them talk to you...or see you, most of the time. " She felt very uncomfortable breaking this to him. This was something his grandmother should have told him, not her.  
  
He swallowed hard, a tear escaping his eye. He angrily brushed it away. "That doesn't matter now anyway. I had to grow up with Uncle Jonas, who never accepted me, let alone loved me. And he still doesn't. I have always been the black sheep, and by landing in this damn steel trap I just proved that again."  
  
Max shook her head at his reaction and looked down at her feet, trying to gather her thoughts. "What does being the black sheep of the family have to do with getting shot?" she finally asked bluntly.  
  
"I could never stand up to his expectations, and look at me now, I can't even stand up. How am I supposed to ever be accepted like this??" He angrily brushed her hand off his thigh. "I can't even FEEL that!!"  
  
"Logan, come on. Those people are complete idiots. They're not worth your company. They would never accept you, chair or no chair. No matter what you did or how hard you tried, they'd always find something to hold against you, anyway," she said angrily.  
  
He laughed. "God, I feel like running, and I can't even do that. Can you imagine what that's like, when you're stuck like this?" He finally looked at her, his eyes full of pain and turmoil.  
  
Max shivered and felt her heart sting. "Don't run, Logan. Fight it out. Not for them, or for anybody else, but for you!" she said firmly, taking his hand again.   
  
"I can't do that, Max. It hurts too much."  
  
"It will hurt you even more if you go on like this. It will eat you up from the inside."  
  
Logan bit his lip to fight back the tears that were threatening to fill his eyes. "I'm not sure I can do this..." he shook his head.  
  
Max knew she had gotten to him. "I'm here, you don't have to go through it alone."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, willing him to trust her.  
  
Logan nodded, but his eyes didn't convey any conviction. "That's good to know. But in the end it'll be on me to sort things out. I just don't know how to start."  
  
"Just do it, doesn't matter where you start. I know I can't take the burden from you, but at least I can help carry it. That's all I'm asking for."  
  
He snorted. "So tell me. How are you gonna do that?"   
  
Max shrugged, still looking straight at him. "Listen," she stated. When she saw him look at her incredulously, she continued. "Apparently you are not familiar with that concept, or why else would you need an X-5 to explain it to you? Logan, I promise, it helps to share pain, believe me, I have plenty of experience. Do you think I told you all about my childhood and the other shit just because you were curious?"  
  
Logan let out a deep sigh. "I've always been told that it makes you a stronger man to ignore pain or keep it inside. " He didn't need Max to tell him that this was complete bullshit, but it was hard to get rid of a habit you had been indoctrinated with.  
  
"Aren't you just trying to tell me that you hated the way you had to grow up? Don't tell me you agree with this wretched idea." Max was close to trying another tactic to make him talk; she knew how hot-tempered he could be. Maybe making him angry would help?  
  
"I don't agree with it! But that doesn't mean I can just turn a switch in my head and all of the sudden completely forget about the way I used to process and deal with things all of those years!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Damn it, Logan! The way you've dealt with things so far doesn't seemed to have worked, so just get it into your stubborn head that there might be better ways!" She grew frustrated. She wanted nothing more than to help him, and it wore at her nerves that he was not willing to open up.  
  
"No Max! You don't get me!" Logan shouted back. "I know there are better ways and I do wish I could get all those freaking memories and all the confusion and frustration out of my head, to be able to feel and see myself clearly again, but it just doesn't work like that!" He shook his head again.  
  
"Bling told me a thousand times to just let it out. Scream a little, whatever. I just couldn't get myself to do it!  
  
"Give it a shot! That's all I'm asking for. It can't be so hard to just tell me what it was like."  
  
Max was not about to give up just yet.  
  
Logan turned his head away from her.  
  
"It's like there's a fist in your chest and your stomach, pulling tighter and tighter, choking you and squeezing your guts, but you can't even scream for help. The words just won't come out of your mouth. So you just swallow them until they form a big lump in your stomach and make you sick. "   
  
From the desperate tone in his voice, Max realised how deep his wounds really were. All the anger she had felt seconds ago vanished. She suddenly felt nothing but sympathy, maybe even pity. "I want to help you, Logan. Let me do that, please."  
  
  
  
"So I guess that would involve talking, huh." Logan said, trying to lighten the mood. But actually he was scared. Scared of what he knew her answer would be and scared of what would happen if she succeeded in getting through to all those bundled up feelings.   
  
"I'm afraid so," she lovingly smiled at him. She could clearly see the fear in his eyes, but she wanted so badly to let him know he didn't have to be afraid of her, a killing machine. She snorted inwardly. She was demanding quite a bit here.   
  
Logan ran his hands over his face. "So, where do I start?" he asked insecurely. This felt so silly. But at the same time he knew, Max was right. If he wasn't going to break with his old habits right here and now, he probably never would.   
  
"How about at the beginning?" Max caught a movement a long distance away. Focusing her eyes she could make out Brennan and Chloe. They probably only saw the two figures as shadows, but they waved at them, making a sign they were going to a bar next to the restaurant and Max quickly waved back,   
  
"That would be where?"  
  
"What was it like to be forced to live with your uncle?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Like I said, I hated to be left alone. And I hated the way Jonas seemed to have an answer to everything. After my parents had died, he told me everything would be okay, so it was. He said I would be having a great time, living at his house, so I had a great time. He said I would learn to love my cousins like my brothers, so I did. He said I'd be in the hockey league, so after some months I was. He said I would marry a nice and well-to-do woman, so I did. Only it still wasn't good enough for him! I did everything he asked for, but it just wasn't good enough.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"But you know he got it all wrong, don't you?"  
  
Yeah, but what was I supposed to do? I always hoped that one day, I'd do something just right. I was so desperate to please him that I didn't want to see how stupid that was."  
  
"What about Margo? Or Bennett?"  
  
Logan let out a harsh laugh. "Margo didn't want me in the house in the first place. She just 'accepted' me around, because Jonas wanted it. ...And Bennett, he was okay. He was basically the only one who ever mentioned my parents again after the funeral. He was the one who stood up for me, when I had done something to outrage his father. "   
  
"Things didn't get better when you left for college?"   
  
"Oh yes, they did, kind of. I got to do what I really wanted to do for the first time. I dropped law school after a semester and changed to journalism. Jonas hit the ceiling when he found out about it." Logan smiled wickedly at the thought.  
  
There was a long pause while both of them were trying to process what had just been said. The wind was blowing stronger now and Logan zipped up his jacket completely.   
  
Max knew she would have to bring up the next issue; Logan probably would avoid it. But there was something else he had never worked out, and Max wasn't sure she would ever again get him to talk so openly.  
  
"You know, after the shooting," she started hesitantly. "What...I mean, gosh, Logan. How did you make it?"  
  
Logan was torn from his thoughts of college by her sudden question. He hadn't been prepared for her to change the subject that quickly. He felt the urge to run away again. It was hard enough speaking about his childhood, but this was so much more present.  
  
He looked out over the ocean, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He turned his head abruptly, as if waking from a daze, and looked at Max, now suddenly standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. When he could not hold her gaze any longer, he looked down at his hands again. "Sorry. What did you say?" he asked, buying more time to work out an answer.  
  
"Tell me about the shooting. How did you feel? How did you deal with it?"  
  
He stared into the distance, and then slowly started to talk.  
  
"When I woke up in the hospital a couple of days after the shooting, I was in a daze. My head was clouded and I couldn't quite remember what had happened. I noticed that I couldn't feel my legs, but I just attributed that to the fact that I was still in a daze and they'd be back, as soon as the fog in my head cleared. When they finally told me what had happened and what was the actual reason why I couldn't feel my legs, I just laughed. Yeah, Max, I laughed at them. This couldn't be, right?!? It was just going to be a couple of days and I would be up and walking again. Because that's the way it was supposed to work." He drew in a sharp breath. "It just didn't!"  
  
Max felt a lump rise in her throat. He had been through so much and she had been such a coward, not showing up when she knew he had been miserable. No she had rather waited until he was back home, fine, strong.  
  
He shook his head. "Fact was, I couldn't do anything; I couldn't walk, I couldn't stand, I couldn't even sit up in my bed, because each time I tried, I would get sick and dizzy and tumble over..."   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Suddenly her own emotions were overwhelming her.   
  
"I spent the first week or so concentrating all my senses on wishing to die," he continued in a toneless voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She felt tears build up in her eyes.  
  
"Then Bling came along, started to kick my ass, dragging me out of bed each goddamn morning, when I didn't know how to survive another day and pushing me to start fighting again." He laughed bitterly. "It was more like I was fighting him, though."  
  
Max was afraid of her next question, but for her own peace of mind, she had to ask it anyway. "Logan, do you blame me?" her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
He looked up, totally taken aback by her question. "You?? Why should I blame you? You didn't shoot me, did you?"  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. "But you asked me to help you, and I refused. If I had been there..."  
  
"You'd probably have gotten yourself shot. No, Max, I'd never think about blaming you!" he said more softly now, shocked to see her cry.  
  
"I'm still so sorry. I was such a jerk back then. I wish I could undo it, Logan. I'm so sorry." With that, she sat down in his lap, embracing him tightly.  
  
He closed his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, feeling her warmth and drawing comfort from it.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done. I knew how dangerous the situation was and still I went for it. If anybody could have prevented what happened, then it's probably me." He sighed.  
  
"Logan, what you did back then was a good thing. Don't ever forget that." She caressed his neck. "Lauren and her daughter are alive because of you."  
  
"Yeah," he said sarcastically "Two saved lives for a couple of lost ones and a blown out spine."  
  
  
  
Max was silent. She didn't know how to ease the pain. She couldn't think of anything appropriate.  
  
Logan shook his head to himself. "The whole operation was too risky. I shouldn't have let Lauren and Sophie get involved in the first place...and Peter."  
  
"You know that this is wrong. You did the right thing, Logan!" She squeezed his hand. "And Peter voluntarily joined you, because he believed in your fight. He was willingly taking the risk."  
  
Logan desperately shook his head. "You know what I sometimes think? That it is arrogant and ridiculous to think I can make a difference. I'm so tired."  
  
Max leaned back so she could look at him. "You know what? If you're honest with yourself, you know very well why you're still fighting as Eyes Only. Because you're making a difference! And if you're tired, this is not about Eyes Only, this is because you haven't dealt with your situation. You need so much strength to make yourself believe this doesn't affect you, that you're fine. You have to accept reality, then you can move on with a clear mind."  
  
"The reality that innocent people died because of my arrogance or the reality that I'll be stuck in this chair for the rest of my life?!" he asked angrily, letting go of her.  
  
Max got up and looked down at him. "The part about your arrogance being responsible is crap, but apart from that that's just what I'm trying to break to you. You have to face it! There might be ways to get you back on your feet, or there might not be, but you still have a life ahead of you that is worth living. You have to look for the positive side again!"  
  
"Oh, great!" he snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Really, Max! I don't need you to tell me what to do or how to feel. It's so much easier said than done and you don't have the slightest idea whatsoever how hard it is for me to face my f****** reality!" He was so angry now. He was sick and tired of people telling him to accept fate, to deal with things or think positively. It was not like he wasn't trying-or hadn't been trying the whole time.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! I don't know a thing about how you feel. Because you shut me, like everyone else, out and keep pushing me away! Tell me about your reality!!"  
  
Logan gritted his teeth. "My reality is that I wake up each and every morning to the fact that I can't walk, like I did just a couple of minutes ago in my dream, that I can't jump out of bed, go for a run, have a quick shower, go to work or go shopping or whatever and go dancing in the evening, like other people. Instead I drag my unfeeling ass around all day until my arms and back are sore and there's no dancing, no running, no walking. It's just 'can't do', 'can't reach', 'can't feel', 'can't move'. It's like I'm stuck. And I feel so damned helpless…" he trailed off. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. "I just want to feel normal again, like any other guy. I don't want to have to worry about therapy sessions or pressure sores or bodily functions. I am so sick of it!"   
  
Max felt her eyes get wet; she had never expected Logan to be that open. Why hadn't she realized in all those months how much he really hurt? She had been around him all the time, but it had taken her so long to make him open up. It had taken her so long to confront him about it. Of course, she had known that he hated the chair, that he felt trapped. But hearing it from him now tore at her heart. She knelt down and embraced him, tighter than ever. "Do you think I can help make things better?" she whispered, praying that she could.  
  
He looked at her. "Make me feel normal again," he said with a sad smile.  
  
Instead of answering, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. When they broke away from each other, she smiled slightly. "You've never not been that to me."  
  
"That's a good start," he smiled. "Now can you convince me of that, too?" He reached around her waist and gently pulled her onto his lap. She let him hold her for a long time, sensing his need for human contact, before she moved again. "Do you think you're gonna be okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know...I hope so. Just give me some time. And don't give up on me."  
  
"Never. I swear. You just have to promise to be honest about your feelings."  
  
He nodded. "I promise...or I'll at least try. If not, you're going to have to kick my ass every now and then, aiight?"   
  
"You got it." She grinned, relieved. "And now do you think you're ready to go back? Chloe and Brennan are probably wondering where we are. Or do you wanna go home?"  
  
"Let's go back find them. But I'd rather not stay too long. I'm really tired." He gently made her get up from his lap and manoeuvred the chair through the sand towards the path.  
  
Max followed him. "I think they're in that pub over there."  
  
**  
  
When they entered the pub, the noise and all the people who were crowding around the small tables took them aback. They found Chloe and Brennan in the back corner and waved at them.  
  
Max could immediately tell that Logan didn't feel comfortable, so she decided to make this as short as possible.  
  
Chloe got up immediately and rushed towards them. "There you are! We've been worried. " She turned to Logan. "I'm...so sorry about that picture Logan...I didn't know it was in there. "  
  
Logan forced a smile "It's okay Chloe. I guess I'm still quite touchy about it. I'm sorry I just left like that. It just kinda drove me over the edge."  
  
"Listen, if you don't mind we're gonna call it a night and get a cab back home." Max didn't want Chloe to go into any more details right now. Logan had had enough of that for one day.   
  
"Sure. Go ahead. I hope we'll find the time to meet again while you're here!" Chloe said, still a little worried.   
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Max liked the couple and was sorry the evening had to end like this. She shook her hand warmly. Chloe looked at Logan, still a little insecure.  
  
Logan tugged at her hand to draw her near into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm okay," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.   
  
He quickly waved at Brennan who was still sitting back at the table mouthing his goodbyes and then quickly made his way back to the door. Before Max followed, she explained. "He just had to fight some demons tonight. But he's gonna be fine."  
  
**  
  
We hope you like it. There is a lot more going to happen, and some of it is written and waiting already. So keep reviewing and you are gonna be rewarded!!! This is how it works :- ))) 


	23. Sleepyhead

Disclaimer: We don't own the main characters and we do not intend to steal anything from anyone. We're just havin' fun!  
  
Note: Enjoy!  
  
Sleepyhead  
  
Max and Logan didn't wake until noon. After the emotional roller coaster ride the previous evening, and the long talk, both of them were exhausted. Beth assumed they were exhausted from travelling so she didn't disturb them. Instead she prepared lunch and patiently waited for the two of them to show up in the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Max woke up to the dim sunlight that was falling through the curtains.  
  
Logan was still sleeping soundly next to her, his face peaceful and his features relaxed. He was lying on his back, one arm stretched out across the cushion, resting on her hair.  
  
Max felt for Logan's hand and picked it up carefully so as not to wake him, but when she started to caress it every so lightly, he stirred and finally squinted at her. His voice was still heavy with sleep as he mumbled a good morning.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," Max answered with a chuckle and playfully placed a kiss in the palm of his hand. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry about yesterday. It was uncalled for." Then he turned his head to have a look at the alarm clock. He couldn't quite read the display so he stretched out his arm to reach for the clock. He brought it closer to his face and let out a groan. "God, it's almost noon!"  
  
He definitely didn't want to discuss the previous evening again.  
  
Suddenly Logan let lose a scream and dropped the clock. He struggled to sit up, breathing hard.  
  
"What's the matter?" Max frowned at him.  
  
"Spider! BIG spider!!!" He motioned towards the clock. "God! Get it away from me!"  
  
"You're not seriously telling me you are afraid of spiders." Max couldn't help but laugh. With raised eyebrows she looked at the suddenly wide-awake guy next to her.  
  
Logan frantically surveyed the blanket, shuddering at the thought of the hairy animal making its way up his leg and not being able to feel it! "What if I said I was?" he responded, sheepishly.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Max sat up on her knees and looked at Logan, giggling.  
  
"Max, this isn't funny. I don't care how you do it, but get this thing away from me." There was actual panic in his voice so Max started to search for the animal.   
  
"Maybe it was just your imagination..." she tried to calm him.  
  
"I'm NOT imagining spiders. God, it was huge!!"  
  
Max shook her head and leaned over the edge of the bed, checking the floor. "Its probably more afraid of you than you of it..."  
  
"I don't care! I need it out of my bed now!!" Logan reluctantly lifted the blanket, and after making sure nothing moved he carefully pulled his legs over the edge, leaning over to make sure he wouldn't come down on the spider. God, it had been so ugly! Another shudder ran down his spine. If this beast showed up again, he wouldn't even be able to jump away from it! He threw the blanket to the far side of the bed and when turning his head his gaze fell on a black spot against the white wall. "Max!" He frantically pointed at the spider sitting motionless only inches from his face.   
  
Max sighed. "It's not even that big. At Manticore they used to do these experiments with spiders..."  
  
"I don't want to hear any of this right now!" Without taking his eyes off the wall he made sure the brakes of his chair were locked. Carefully, so as not to agitate the spider again, he transferred. He felt a lot calmer immediately. At least he would now be able to make a quick getaway.  
  
While he adjusted his bare feet on the footrest, Max crawled towards the wall and slowly reached out for the spider. "Come on poor thing. Did he scare ya with all his screaming? He just doesn't like you." She urged the animal to move and it landed in her open hand. "Here we go." She climbed off of the bed and neared Logan who backed up immediately.   
  
"Max...I'm serious. Just get rid of it, I really don't wanna see it!" he had paled even more.  
  
Max still giggled, but decided to be nice. "Aiight, aiight. Come on little fellow. Go play outside." She opened the window one-handed and leaned outside to put the hairy animal in a bush next to it. "Bye!"  
  
Then she pivoted and leaned against the window. Taking a deep breath and wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead she teased Logan. "Task completed. Enemy taken care of!"  
  
"Very funny." Logan blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't believe you're afraid of spiders, I mean..." She walked over to the bed again.  
  
"Max, stop it!" Logan gave her a warning look.  
  
"So? You got any plans for today?" Max asked, jumping on the bed and stretching out.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. My grandmother might have called my uncle." He reached out for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. Now that he could see clearly he tentatively scanned the room again.  
  
Max noticed his discomfort and giggled, but then decided to drop the subject. Her stomach was reminding her of something far more important than teasing Logan: food! "Did they want to come over for lunch? "She asked sniffing the air.  
  
"We better get ready soon then, if that's what smells so heavenly!"   
  
Logan looked at her, disbelief clear in his eyes. "How can you think about lunch right after waking up?" Logan asked.  
  
Max tilted her head to one side and made a face. "We missed breakfast! I'm starving!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Logan mumbled, stifling a yawn, suddenly remembering how tired he had been minutes ago. The rush of adrenaline from the spider incident didn't seem to last long. "Gotta give me some more time to wake up, though. I'm not a morning person."  
  
"Oh, right. I've noticed." She grinned at him and jumped out of bed, running for the bathroom.  
  
Logan sank back in his chair, shaking his head at Max' agitation[SM3], unable to stifle a new yawn.   
  
"Come on. The sooner you get ready, the sooner I'll get something to eat!" Max yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Actually, to eat, you don't need me![SM4]," he shouted back, "Last time I checked you were quite capable of doing that alone!"  
  
He followed her into the bathroom, sighing when he realized how narrow it was. Sharing it with Max made it tricky to move.  
  
"Ah, come on! What would that look like, me starting lunch without you?" Max mumbled while brushing her teeth. "Your grandmother's probably waiting for us to rise from the dead anyway!"  
  
"Yeah, probably." He reached for his toiletry bag and started rummaging around. "You can go ahead and see what Beth planned for us. I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
Max ignored his hint and stood in front of the mirror pulling up her hair into a loose ponytail. "How about I go for the nice girl today?" she said, good-humoured. "Maybe with that new dress you bought me? Just to impress your relatives, ya know." She loved the idea of dressing up like a girl for once but she couldn't quite admit it.  
  
Logan grinned at her. "I'm not gonna object there. But you sure you're gonna feel comfortable all girly and nice?" He added slyly, "Isn't that boring?"  
  
"Well, it's worth a try, anyway," Max said and walked out of the bathroom in search of her dress.  
  
Logan quickly shut the bathroom door, in fact, a little too quickly for Max's taste.   
  
He'd rather be alone in there. Max would just have to accept that.  
  
***  
  
Max quickly dressed and fixed her hair, then went to the kitchen. She could hear music playing on the radio and the smell of the food got so intense that it made her mouth water.   
  
"Good morning, Beth!" she said lightly when she found the old lady sitting at the kitchen table chopping vegetables.  
  
Beth looked up and smiled at her. "Max, you look beautiful!"  
  
Max blushed and straightened the seam of her dress. "Uh...thanks. It's just I'm not quite used to wearing dresses...I usually go more for a casual style."   
  
'Or cat burglar style', she added to herself.  
  
"You should wear dresses a lot more often, then. Hasn't Logan told you how great this looks? I always thought he had a good taste!"  
  
"Yeah, actually he has. He bought it for me when we were in San Francisco," Max answered, sitting down opposite Beth.  
  
"Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom, getting ready. Not really a morning type of guy. So is this all for us three or are you waiting for more guests for lunch?" she changed the subject. She was not sure if this was his usual morning self or if the events of the previous night were at least partly to blame for his mood.   
  
"I mentioned Logan's Uncle Eric, didn't I? He's coming over with his family. In fact, they should be arriving any minute. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, I see. You had me a little worried there. I thought this was for just the three of us!" Max motioned around the kitchen, grinning.   
  
There was something sizzling in the oven and she could see a large bowl of trifle on the counter. Also, there were heaps of vegetables and potatoes on the kitchen table.  
  
"It's gonna be nice to meet them. And you said they had twins? How old are they?" she asked curiously.  
  
***  
  
Logan's mind was racing while he went through his[SM5] routine. As much as he liked the fact that Max was all cheerful and relaxed, obviously strangely enjoying her new role as the good girl, he felt very uncomfortable about settling down too much. After all, they were still on the run. Those guys could still track them down, even though everything seemed so peaceful now. While this little stopover in LA seemed just right two days ago, it now dawned on him that it probably was the stupidest and most careless thing he could've done, bringing his grandmother and the rest of his family into the line of fire. He'd have to talk to Max about it soon. He sighed, catching his reflection in the mirror. 'Damn, I look like crap!' he thought. A few days of relaxation were definitely in order. But he just couldn't let himself give in to the temptation, no matter how much he wanted to. He would talk to Max after dinner. They should be ready to move on soon.  
  
He brushed his hands through his wet hair and made his way to the kitchen. From the hallway, he heard Beth explain about his uncle Eric. Apparently he and his family were going to come over. His heart skipped a beat. Suddenly he felt his insecurities surface again. He hoped his grandmother had already done all the talking and given them enough information so that they wouldn't have too many questions. After the previous night, with all of his painful memories resurfaced, he felt like he could freak at any wrongly chosen word. As much as he felt relieved, having talked about all those pent up feelings, he now felt totally out of control. It was as if the barriers had crumbled and the emotions of the past months were just waiting to flow over any minute. He fought down the twinge in his guts and wheeled into the kitchen, smiling. "Good morning, Grandma!"  
  
"Logan. Morning! I was just telling Max about your Uncle Eric coming over for lunch." She turned towards Max again. "The twins are three years old now, and really cute."  
  
Logan was relieved that the two women were busy and therefore oblivious to his state of mind. He stopped at the counter and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot that had been waiting for them since early morning.  
  
Beth turned around to him. "Oh, Logan, don't drink that. It's old. Has been sitting there for quite a while." Logan shrugged while Beth checked her watch. "I was just about to set the table for lunch." She stood up and walked over to the cupboard to get out the plates.  
  
Max remembered her good manners and asked, "Oh, can I help you with anything?"   
  
Beth held out the plates to her.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, you two could set the table in the dining room. I usually don't use it, but now that there will be so many of us, the kitchen is too small."  
  
"Okay, great!" Max beamed, took the plates from Beth and went for the dining room, glad that Beth hadn't asked her to do anything more complicated. She could feel Logan's grin following her and quickly turned around to stick out her tongue at him when Beth wasn't looking.  
  
"What?" he asked, holding up his hands, innocently.  
  
Max just shot him a look and left the room.  
  
Logan followed her, shaking his head and grinning. Women- and Max seemed to be more like a normal woman than he had ever expected. Or she was at least playing her role very well. When they were alone, he paused for a minute. Maybe this was the right moment to talk to Max. Ask her to pack her things, so they could leave. But something held him back. Whether it was the way Max was eagerly putting the plates into place, smiling happily, or his own desire to prolong their pleasant stay with his grandmother, he couldn't discern. But something made him bite back the words. He reassured himself that Max would be much more willing to listen with a full stomach and postponed the talk until after dinner. Ignoring his bad conscience best as he could he just showed Max where to find the good cutlery and glasses and returned to the kitchen to help his grandmother.  
  
TBC...  
  
This is shorter than the past chapters, but the next one's waiting to be posted already. And eventually there will even be some action again.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to Alaidh for her patience! 


	24. Family

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us, we just borrowed them for our story.  
  
Note: Action is gonna return eventually, for now try to enjoy our story as it is, okay?  
  
Family  
  
"So, how was your evening with Chloe?" Beth asked when Logan joined her in preparing the vegetables.  
  
He froze, weighing the potato he had intended to peel, in his hand. After a long moment he found his composure again and started to work intently on the potato. "It was nice," he said.quietly.  
  
"Must have been great to see her again, share all those childhood memories. And you two must have had a lot to catch up on!" Beth mused, not noticing Logan's discomfort.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." he swallowed, hoping Max wasn't listening.  
  
"She was so excited to hear that you were in town," Beth rambled on, in her mind checking if she had everything ready for dinner. "When did you two see each other last? Oh my, must have been when you were kids!"   
  
Logan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his composure, but he felt it slip away. It had just been a simple remark but it brought the previous evening back to his mind. He threw the knife and the potato on the table and backed up from the table. He felt his composure slip away and the knot in his stomach grow tighter. "Excuse me," he said as calmly as he could, then left the kitchen the kitchen without another word locking the guest room door behind him. He exhaled. He just had to be alone. No more questions.   
  
Beth sat there motionless, shocked by his unexpected reaction. Had she said or dome something to upset him?   
  
"Logan!" she called after him hesitantly, when she found her voice again. When there was no answer, she stood up and followed him, only to stand in front of the locked door. "Logan?" she called, softer this time. "What's wrong?"  
  
Logan sat by the window, his hands covering his face as he drew in deep breaths. He was angry at himself for being so sensitive about this, it really pissed him off. But right now he felt like an immature child who had every right to act…well, childish.  
  
Beth hesitantly knocked on the door now. "One minute we're talking and the next you're...running away and locking yourself in your room…"like you did when you were a child,' she finished the sentence to herself as realization hit. She must have said something, or something had happened last night that had caused his reaction.  
  
"Come on Logan! Don't lock yourself up again. Come on out and talk to me. Don't go hiding in your room...." she made a feeble attempt, leaning her head against the door, waiting for his answer. When he didn't react, she slowly walked back to the kitchen, knowing she couldn't force him.  
  
Logan didn't know what to do next. How could he go out there and face his grandmother? But he knew he didn't have much of a choice. After all he wasn't a little boy anymore. He wheeled to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Then he drew another deep breath and silently went back to the kitchen again. He sat in the doorway, looking at his grandmother, not knowing what to say.  
  
Beth was sitting back at the table, burying her face in her hands. When she heard Logan approach, she raised her head , a small relieved smile on her lips, and waved her hand invitingly for him to come in.  
  
He hesitantly wheeled closer, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."  
  
Beth shook her head slightly. "I'm glad you listened to me this time," she said with a sad smile.  
  
"Won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "I'd rather not."  
  
Beth reached over the table for his hand. "Logan, "she said sadly, "why won't you talk to me? Tell me what upset you so much."  
  
Logan drew his hand away harshly.   
  
"What do you want to hear?" he said angrily  
  
"I don't know; maybe the truth." Beth answered calmly.  
  
"The truth about how I couldn't deal with losing my parents, that I felt like nobody wanted me, that I hated myself for not having been on the plane with them?" He let out a breath. He forced himself to calm down again. "It's in the past. It's over. Don't make me relive it."   
  
Beth stared at the man in front of her, seeing the little boy in him again. The truth that he had just revealed to her cut her like a knife. Tears filled her eyes. "Did you really think that nobody wanted you?" she asked finally. "..That we didn't want you?"  
  
Logan raised his voice, now angry. "What was I supposed to think? Jonas made it quite obvious that he didn't want me, and you…I never even heard from you!"  
  
Tears were streaming down Beth's face now as she reached for Logan's hand again. She involuntarily flinched as he drew his hand away from her for a second time. "We tried to reach you all the time; we even came by to visit you every now and then, but Jonas just kept brushing us off or simply sent us away."  
  
Logan breathed heavily now, not knowing what to believe anymore. "Why should he have done that? They never even told me you had called!"  
  
His head was spinning. He had heard this from Max the night before. But still it was something different to hear it from his grandmother. How could Jonas have done that to him?  
  
Beth shook her head  
  
"He just took you away from us and denied us all contact with you. It was not our choice, Logan. We wanted you to live with us, believe me!"  
  
Logan felt another twinge in the guts. He had known all along that Jonas didn't care about him. But that he could be so unscrupulous was beyond him. "I..." He was at a loss for words.  
  
"The court said we didn't have the means to raise you and pay for a good education, so they gave Jonas full custody and it was up to him to decide whether we could see you or not." Beth continued.  
  
"But why would he do that to me?" Logan's voice sounded like the voice of the little boy he used to be.   
  
Beth wiped her eyes and reached for Logan's hand again. This time, he allowed her to take it.   
  
"I don't know, Logan. I can only guess it was all about money. If he wanted to get your father's shares of the company, he had to have you on his side. He's a businessman…," she added sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan." She swallowed. "I'm truly, deeply sorry for what you had to go through. We should have fought for you, to have you with us. We should have fought it out in court. But then your grandpa got sick, and we didn't have the strength or the money." She squeezed his hand and looked down at the table. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and they both looked up in surprise. They heard Max's steps in the hallway. "I can get it." She had heard what had been going on and had silently waited in the dining room.  
  
Logan sighed. "I'm sorry, too grandma. I should've known what Jonas is capable of. It was not fair to blame you." Logan sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Anyway. We cannot change what happened. But it's good to know that somebody cared…." He trailed off, seeing the tormented look in Beth's eyes. "I'm okay grandma, stop worrying. He squeezed her hand. "And now let's go and say hello."  
  
"Well now, worst timing in the world, isn't it! I haven't even finished lunch!" Beth said, trying to get back to normal and lighten the mood. She stood up and dried her eyes with a kitchen towel and followed Logan towards the door. Logan put on a wide grin, hiding his emotional state and his nervousness behind it. After all those years he had become good at that.Still he was glad that Max had gone to open the door to say hello and engage in the initial small talk..  
  
Eric was a tall blond man in his forties, with the same green eyes Logan had. He was already chatting with Max, proudly introducing his sons to her. Max was kneeling down to say hello to the twins while Eric stepped forward to greet his nephew.  
  
"Logan! It's been ages since we last saw each other!" He held out his hand to Logan.   
  
"Yeah, it's been a long time." Logan shook Eric's hand and then looked past him at the two kids. "And who are these two young men?" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and smiled at the boys. "Hi." Both kids looked at him with big eyes and then broke into smiles.   
  
"This little fellow here is Sean and this is Nick," Eric said proudly.  
  
Logan reached out his hand and ruffled one of the boys' hair.   
  
"Here, let me introduce you to my wife Julie," Eric added  
  
"Nice to meet you." Logan gave her a cocky smile and held out his hand.  
  
Julie took his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, too. When Eric told me we were going to meet his nephew, I automatically thought about a little boy," she chuckled. "I keep forgetting that Eric and his sister were so far apart in age," she added apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you." Logan gave her a broad grin.  
  
"He can act like one, believe me." Max brushed a hand through his hair and stuck out her tongue when he looked up, rolling his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Eric had stepped further into the hallway to greet his mother, who had been watching the scene from a distance. The two boys were already clinging to their grandmother.  
  
Logan watched them for a second then made his way to the kitchen. He was glad the little discussion earlier had been disturbed, and he intended not to bring it up again any time soon. He busied himself with getting lunch ready while his grandmother was preoccupied.  
  
"Max! Can you give me a hand here!?" he said after a few minutes. "Don't worry, you just have to serve the food, no cooking involved!"  
  
"Sure!" Max strolled over, tearing her gaze from the two little boys.   
  
"They are cute, huh?" Logan said, putting the potatoes in a bowl.  
  
"Yeah, kind of..." Max said, playing cool. "So what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Grab that bowl and take it to the dining room, okay? Ever thought about having kids?" He asked casually, busying himself with a pot.   
  
Logan immediately regretted the question. After all this time he should know her well enough. He just hadn't thought about the comment. He had to admit that with Val he had entertained the thought of having kids- at least until she had started to drink. But ever since the accident it hadn't been a topic to worry about.  
  
Max gave him an odd look and picked up the bowl. "No, actually, I haven't!" she said shortly then fled from the kitchen. She was not going to discuss having children right now. It was weird enough for her to be in a 'relationship'.  
  
Logan sighed and followed her with another bowl in his lap, hoping she wasn't too pissed at him...or scared.  
  
The others were already sitting around the table. Eric and Julie were trying to stop the twins from playing with the food and cutlery on the table.  
  
Beth was still busy arranging the things on the table, pushing back chairs and making room for the last missing bowl. "I hope it's good. I was kind of in a rush this morning," she apologized.  
  
Logan set down a bowl of carrots on the table and took his place next to Max.  
  
"I'm sure it's delicious Grandma. I can't remember a meal of yours that wasn't."  
  
He looked around. "Forgot the jug of water!" He backed up and disappeared through the door.  
  
"Really, this looks delicious, Beth. If it's only half as good as yesterday, it'll be perfect!" Max confirmed.  
  
"Listen, we were thinking about going down to the pier with the kids this afternoon. Do you guys wanna come?" Eric spooned some carrots onto his plate.  
  
"Actually we haven't planned anything in particular yet," Max said. "So why not...Logan?" she asked, not sure if he felt like going out right now. "Yeah?" He wheeled back in the room, a jug of water between his knees.  
  
"Eric just asked if we wanted to come to the pier this afternoon. I told them we hadn't planned anything. So what do you think?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged, not showing any signs of reluctance. "Might actually be fun. I haven't been there in years."  
  
"Great. We just have to let the kids have a nap after lunch, otherwise they'll be really cranky." Julie smiled. "And this is something you don't wanna experience, believe me."  
  
"Sure thing," Max said   
  
"Grandma? Are you coming?" Logan addressed the elderly woman.  
  
"If you're going to take me. I just can't walk that fast and that much anymore," she explained with a gentle twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Still beating me," Logan answered sarcastically, no bitterness in his voice for once.  
  
"Nobody's beating that little guy though", Max chuckled, relieved that Logan hadn't been serious, and pointed at Nick who had gotten hold of the spoon and was now eagerly shovelling the carrots off the plate onto the floor.   
  
TBC…  
  
It might take us a little longer to post because RL is keeping both of us pretty busy, so we just don't have the time to write a lot these days! But there is a lot more to come, and we are definitely gonna post asap!!! 


	25. Nap Time

Disclaimer: The same as always  
  
A/N: Sorry it took us so long, RL just kept us busy- but now, thanks to Alaidh we finally got the betaed version up!  
  
Have fun!  
  
**  
  
Nap time  
  
When they'd finished lunch, Beth was the first to get up from the table. "Well, I think Sean, Nick and I will all take a short nap, which will leave the rest of you with doing the dishes."  
  
"No problem!" Max stood up, happy to be able to help with something, and gathered the dishes from the table.  
  
"And somebody has to take the boys to bed, so I have an excuse, too. Sorry guys!" Julie quickly stood up and helped first Sean then Nick from their stools and then led them upstairs.  
  
Logan piled two bowls and some glasses in his lap and followed Max and Eric to the kitchen. He skilfully manoeuvred around the two other people in the kitchen. Max didn't bother to worry about him getting past her but Eric cast careful glances at his nephew.  
  
Together they finished the chores quickly and retreated to the terrace to wait for the others to wake up.   
  
"So how have you been lately, Logan? Still a journalist?" Eric stretched out in a comfy chair, letting the sun shine on his face.  
  
Max plopped down on the garden chair beside Logan. "Yes, still is," she answered for him. "And not ashamed to use a good story as an excuse the get a girl on his hook," she winked.   
  
"That's how he we met," she added. This story was at least mostly true and would save them both a lot of explanations.  
  
"Really?!" Eric grinned.   
  
"Yes," Logan nodded. "We are - were... business partners."  
  
"You were," Eric raised an eyebrow. "I see."  
  
"No, I mean, we still are. Max helps me out, doing a little legwork and ...research for me now and then. ...It's just, now we're - more than that." Logan grinned sheepishly. How should he have described their relationship?  
  
"You don't have to explain. You always were a womaniser." He looked at Max with a twinkle in his eyes. "You know, whenever I saw him, he had a new girlfriend. All tall, blond, pretty…"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Eric. I've fought hard to make her believe I'm a nice guy!"  
  
"No no, wait a minute, Logan!" Max interrupted him. "Anything else I should know?" she asked Eric, raising her eyebrow in mock concern.  
  
Logan sighed and threw a cushion. "Be careful what you say!"  
  
Max stretched out in her chair blinking at the bright blue sky. "I mean, he kind of had a strong come on the first time I met him," she smiled, thinking back to the day Logan had shown up at Crash.  
  
"But I turned out to be nothing like that, right?"  
  
Max frowned, acting as if she had to think hard. "No, actually," she finally said. "You seemed to be all business-like, when we met again...later." Max wasn't too sure if that had been the right thing to say. He had acted completely different after the shooting.  
  
"I had my reasons," Logan said, suddenly not to happy about where this was going.  
  
"He didn't make it easy for you, huh?" Eric took a sip of the lemonade he had brought. "You know, I remember one time he had brought a new girl with him. They had been together for like what? Two months? Anyway, they came here and went biking in the hills. Logan obviously wanted to impress his girl…"  
  
Logan interrupted, again a slight sparkle in his eyes. "I didn't mean to impress her! I just lost control and I couldn't avoid having to go down that slope! I've told you over and over again!"  
  
"So he wanted to impress the girl," Eric shot his nephew an amused look, "and went down the steepest slope he could find at full speed. Of course he didn't quite make it and landed pretty hard, broke his ankle. Caroline wanted to call an ambulance, but Logan talked her out of it and insisted on making his way back alone. They left the bikes behind and somehow made it back to my parents' house. He almost passed out because of the pain but we all had to force him to see a doctor. Well, he ended up with his foot in a cast and wasn't allowed to get up for a day or two. God he was so cranky! Caroline even slapped him at one point because he annoyed her to no end." Eric laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine!" Max gently smiled at Logan and tapped his thigh. "He can be a real pain in the ass when it comes to admitting any weaknesses." She instantly knew this had been taken the wrong way again. Logan tensed and glared at her angrily.  
  
"She wasn't more than a crush, so why should I have her take care of me? She just annoyed ME so much, treated me like a baby. Besides, I guess it's a little inadequate to compare a broken ankle with this, don't you think?"  
  
Eric sensed the sudden tension and stood up with a sigh. "Well, you seem to be great couple though, much more than a crush, that's what matters now. I'm gonna go check on the others and find out when we can expect to leave."   
  
Logan watched his uncle stroll back inside and then turned his head to look at Max. "He's right, you know."  
  
When Eric had disappeared inside the house, Max stood up and went behind Logan to give him in a big hug. "Yeah, definitely." She knew there were a lot of things they still hadn't talked about. But it didn't have to be now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to address this," she said warmly and turned his chair around. "Okay, let's get ready so the others won't have to wait for us!"  
  
"Don't worry. I know that we eventually will have to talk about all that, and I really have to learn to be a little more relaxed about it. You just gotta give me some time, okay?" He grabbed her around the waist and made her lean down so he could give her a soft kiss.  
  
TBC…asap 


	26. The Train's leaving!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters created by James Cameron. So no need to freak out!  
  
  
  
A/N: We just want to inform you guys that you should imagine the twins being two-year-old boys. Alaidh warned us that they act like 2-year-olds and we might have introduced them as 3-year-olds. As we do not have the time to rewrite everything and adjust it, please just accept it as it is. Thank you!!!  
  
Talking about Alaidh: Thank you so much!  
  
And now enjoy, for once it's a longer chapter- so review!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The train's leaving!  
  
A few minutes later they all were ready to get going and fortunately they all fit into Eric's mini van. It took them the best of an hour to fight their way through the traffic, and then Eric dropped them off in front of the pier then went looking for a parking space. The boys were all excited and running around, so that Julie had trouble catching up with them.  
  
"Max, could you take care of Sean, please, while I go after Nick?" she asked.   
  
The little boy was running towards the edge of the pier as fast as his little legs would permit, his eyes focused on a big white seagull which was sitting on one of the posts there.  
  
Max hesitantly followed the kid. Why hadn't Julie asked Logan to go after him? She had no clue how to handle a child!  
  
She grabbed the hood of Sean's coat before he could follow his brother. "Stop! You stay here with us." she said, kneeling down to pick him up and carry him back to the others. But the moment she wanted to lift him, he started screaming and yelling like crazy.  
  
Obviously he didn't agree with her at all.  
  
Logan and Beth watched the whole scene, slightly amused. Max, the usually self-confident young woman, suddenly seemed helpless, facing a little kid. Max held the struggling boy at his waist, looking back to Beth or Logan for help. To her annoyance, the two of them were just laughing at her.   
  
"Hey!" she called out to them. "Would you stop laughing and come here to help me?!"   
  
"Come on, Max. He is like what? Half as tall as you are? Even less?" Logan grinned, enjoying Max's situation immensely. But he also feared her reaction, so he decided it was probably better to get his ass over there and help her out.  
  
He slowly rolled closer and set his brakes next to her and the screaming child.  
  
Max shot him an angry look. "So what am I supposed to do now? Talking doesn't seem to help here! And I can't take him down, right!" she added in a lower voice so that Beth couldn't hear it.   
  
Logan giggled. "No, you can't Max. He is family. Let me hold him, okay?" He stretched out his arms, offering to take Sean from her. "If you panic, he feels it, Max." He lectured her.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "And who taught you that? Maybe he just doesn't like me," she pouted.  
  
"Nah, he is just pissed his brother was faster."  
  
He held the little boy tight, glad he couldn't feel his little feet kicking him.  
  
Max watched Logan admiringly. He certainly looked cute with the little boy on his lap.  
  
Logan was surprised to see Sean calm down in his embrace. Apparently his glasses suddenly were of great interest, greater than Nick at least.  
  
"Hey," he chided the kid good-humouredly. "I need those." He wrenched his glasses from the boy's tight grip and put them back on. But before he knew, Sean had found something far more interesting. "Hey, what are you up to now?"   
  
"I think he wants a ride." Max chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, apparently. And he would love to push the wheels himself."  
  
The boy let out a piercing scream and then explained himself. "Me! Me! Sean wants to drive."  
  
"Sorry, pal. You gotta take me along."  
  
Max laughed out and stepped behind Logan. "Okay, you guys, hold on tight, this train is leaving in a few seconds for the ice cream booth," she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Logan chuckled and held the kid tight when he felt his chair being moved forward way too fast for his liking. He hated not being in control, and being shoved as fast made it even worse. Max set into a run, pushing the chair in front of her. She had to manoeuvre around some pedestrians, who threw them puzzled looks and stepped aside. Sean kept on laughing and screaming, apparently enjoying every moment of the wild ride. He would have toppled off the chair if Logan hadn't held him with a firm grip.  
  
**  
  
Beth stayed close to Julie and Nick and looked after the three of them, shaking her head, laughing. Julie stepped next to her, carrying her other son. "They are quite a couple, huh?"  
  
"Yes." Beth smiled. "It's good for Logan to have her. She is such a nice and cheerful girl. ..And carefree," she nodded in their direction, smiling.  
  
"Logan had a hard time, hadn't he? Eric didn't tell me much about him, I guess he just didn't know   
  
much either."  
  
Beth's smile faded. "I think so, yes. But I don't know much either. He wouldn't talk to me, after...you know." she sighed. "Locked himself up like he always did."  
  
"Maybe Max can help him. I have a feeling she knows how to handle him." Julie discovered her husband in the crowd and waved at him. "We're here!"  
  
"Hi, ladies. Where is the rest?" He took Nick from Julie as the little boy stretched out his hands for his Daddy. Julie just grinned and pointed towards the end of the pier, where she could hardly make out the others.  
  
"So Sean is earning himself ice cream I guess." He shook his head. "Unbelievable how much of that stuff they can eat."  
  
"And they just had lunch!"  
  
"But we better make sure, this little guy gets his share, so we won't have to put up with the same show his brother displayed a couple of minutes ago!" Beth inserted.  
  
"Yes, please." Julie groaned.  
  
They slowly made their way through the crowd; Nick now sitting on his Dad's shoulders.  
  
**  
  
Max had slowed down where the booths stood closer to have a look around.  
  
Sean started to wobble up and down in Logan's lap, yelling for more, so that Logan had trouble escaping the boy's little arms and bobbing head.  
  
"Looks like we just found out what else this chair is good for!" Max chuckled. "Ever seen a happier child?"  
  
"Just for the record, if there is no child in my lap, don't dare to do that."  
  
Logan tried to sit up a little straighter, he was totally aware of the people casting him odd looks. He knew exactly what they thought. He sighed inwardly; he was not going to put up with that right now.  
  
"Ah, come on Logan, relax! I was not planning on pushing you off the pier or something." Max said, rolling her eyes. She was in such a good mood. She just wasn't up for one of his bitter minutes. Why couldn't he just give a damn about what other people thought and relax?  
  
She picked up the boy from his lap and looked around. "I'm gonna get Sean some ice cream now."  
  
"Sure. Here." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed her a five dollar note. "I want one, too, please."  
  
"Okay two scoops of ice-ream for the two boys," she grinned. "Which flavour?"  
  
"Let's go crazy, chocolate and vanilla, for both of us." Logan grinned, his mood much better again.  
  
Max hesitated for a moment. "Shouldn't we ask Julie or your uncle first?"  
  
"I think it's OK, but you can wait if you want to. I'm sure they will be here soon." He looked at the child in Max's arms. "Not so sure about this little fella being as patient though."  
  
"Ice queam, Ice queam!" Sean yelled bobbing up and down in Max arm.  
  
Logan laughed when he saw the helpless look in Max's eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll get some now," she said standing in line at the small nostalgic ice-cream booth.  
  
"Mhhh, looks like self-made." she said nodding towards the huge bowls filled with creamy ice.  
  
Logan wheeled closer aware of the fact that she could hardly carry Sean, hold the ice cream cones and pay all at the same time. No amount of multi-tasking could create a third arm.  
  
"Here, let me take Sean."  
  
Max looked down at him, and then understood. Besides, she didn't feel all too comfortable, carrying a screaming kid. She tried to put the boy down on Logan's lap, but Sean refused to sit down, so she let him slide to the ground. Logan grabbed the back of his jacket to keep him from running away.  
  
"Whoa there, little fella. You are gonna stay here with me." Logan quickly set his brakes with one hand. He tried to tighten his grip on Sean, but the kid was faster and managed to break free.  
  
"Shit! Max!" he exclaimed, unlocking his brakes to follow him. But the kid was already winding his way through the people too fast for him to follow, without running anyone over.  
  
Max had just been watching the queue in front of her, so she didn't react immediately.  
  
When she finally turned around she couldn't make out Logan and Sean right away. Worriedly she stepped away from the queue, scanning the crowd. But of course she was not going to find them like that. They both disappeared, being on a lower level then everybody else.   
  
"Logan?" She pivoted and finally made out Logan's voice. "Excuse me." She shoved another woman aside. "Where's Sean?" Logan ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know!!" he said irritated. "He just struggled free and disappeared in the crowd. I had no chance to keep up with him."  
  
"No problem. We'll get him, he can't be far." Max quickly made her way through the crowds. Hell, two minutes ago, there seemed to have been only half as many people here.  
  
**  
  
  
  
How could a little boy be that fast? Finally Max saw him, sitting right on the ground, observing two pigeons fighting for a piece of bread.   
  
"Here you are. God, you scared us." She picked him up and looked around, now Logan was nowhere in sight. "We have to find Logan now."  
  
Logan spotted Max in the distance who was waving blindly into his direction. She didn't seem to see him, so he hurried to get to her. When he had almost reached her, a couple strolling leisurely along the pier blocked his path, leaving too small space on the left and right for the chair to fit through. Logan slowed down and excused himself. When there was no reaction, he raised his voice "Excuse me!" The couple seemed to be totally lost in each other's eyes and didn't react. Instead they stopped abruptly, kissing, too quickly for Logan to bring the chair to a stop. The footrest bumped into the girl's heels.  
  
"Hey!" the guy turned around. "Watch out where you're going!" he shouted.  
  
Logan backed up a little. "I'm sorry, but..." "Are you blind or what? Could have said something instead of running us over!" The guy was a complete show-off, obviously trying to impress his girlfriend by stepping in for her.  
  
Logan sighed. "I did so twice, in fact, but you were obviously too...busy to notice."   
  
Max had watched the scene from ten feet away. She was unable to move for a moment. She couldn't believe what was happening. Finally she snapped awake and stepped forward, holding Sean protectively. "Cut it out! It wasn't his fault!" she addressed the bully young man.  
  
The man turned around to look at her. "Oh yeah? And who are you to know? If he can't drive that thing, he'd better stay home." he blurted turning towards his girlfriend to check if she was okay.  
  
Max was about to burst, only the child in her arms kept her from slamming her fist right into the guys face. Instead she took one deep breath and stepped closer, the guy wasn't much taller than she was, so she could look him in the eyes. "I want you to apologise for being a total idiot. Now." Her voice was icy and cold.  
  
The guy just laughed. "Me? Apologise for what?? He was it who ran into us. And why do you care anyway? ...'He your lil' puppy or what?"  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
  
  
"Max...let it go." Logan laid a calming hand on her arm. "He is not worth it."  
  
Max still didn't move, she still stared right at the guy, but somehow Logan's touch calmed her. Slowly she relaxed.  
  
"Max! It's okay. Let's go." Logan insisted, his calm voice betraying his own fury.  
  
Slowly Max took a step back and finally took her gaze away from the other guy who had flinched at her stare long ago. She suddenly realised the crowd that had built itself around them and chided herself for losing control like that.   
  
Logan reached up to take the child from her, who had grown all quiet in shock about the shouting people around him. "Easy Max, let me take him." Max hadn't realised that she had involuntarily tightened her grip around the little boy, who was now eyeing her warily, thinking her had done something wrong.   
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Let's get outta here." She took a deep breath to collect herself and then got hold of Logan's chair to push him away from the spot.  
  
**  
  
"That was awful." Max said, when they had gotten away from the crowd. "What a complete idiot! How can he be so ignorant?!"  
  
"You better get used to scenes like that Max." Logan replied. "You can't go around kicking people's asses all the time."   
  
"Not all the time-just this time….What do you mean? You get this all the time?"  
  
"Let's say there are a lot of stupid people out there." Logan said dryly. He hated situations like this, but he knew there was no use in starting a discussion or anything each and every time.  
  
Max frowned. "That sucks!"   
  
"Welcome to my world, Max!" Logan said bitter sarcasm filling his voice.  
  
Max stood still thinking, and then bent down to kiss his neck softly. "So if you can't change people, whatcha gonna do about that?" Logan just shrugged, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Don't let it get to you. 'Cause you are a wonderful person and everybody who doesn't see that or isn't willing to look beyond the chair is a complete idiot….What do you think, Sean?" she added with a smile at the boy.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah!" the boy chattered, rocking back and forth on Logan's lap, trying to make the chair move again. Both Max and Logan burst into a laugh at that.   
  
"Let's get that ice-cream and then go back to the others," Logan said, adjusting Sean on his lap. "Hold tight, lil' fellow!"  
  
**  
  
TBC…  
  
Again: We live of reviews guys! 


	27. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the original characters and just borrowed them.  
  
A/N: Maybe it's a little slow going and there isn't that much action, but we had a lot of fun writing hose chapters, and it would feel like a waste to just leave them out. So you have to deal with all our fluff!  
  
Thanks to Alaidh for her patience!  
  
Uncertainty  
  
Max stood in line again when she discovered Julie and Eric looking around, searching. She waved until they saw her. Eric made his way over. "Beth is sitting on a bench over by the water." He motioned in the general direction. "Can you get us some ice cream, too?"  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to wait with me; I can't carry that much."  
  
"So how did Sean behave?" Eric asked Logan, picking up his son from Logan's lap.  
  
"He's got lots of energy, but he was good." Logan answered, not wanting to explain what had just happened.  
  
"You bet he has! Both of them do. They certainly know how to keep us busy! So, you got a ride? " he addressed his son, who nodded eagerly. "Did you like it?" Sean just squeaked as an answer.  
  
"He really loved it, but ask Logan what he thought about it," Max laughed.  
  
The conversation was interrupted, as it was Max's turn. "Do you know what the others want?" she asked, while she examined the different flavours.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go for cherry vanilla," she said.  
  
"Vanilla for the boys, Beth'll go for tin roof, Julie likes chocolate ripple."  
  
Eric gave Sean back to Logan so he would be able to carry the ice cream.  
  
Max chuckled. "Now were holding up the whole line...Sorry!" she said a little louder for the other people to hear. "So it will be two single scoops of vanilla, one tin roof, one chocolate ripple, one cherry vanilla and one chocolate in a dish," she said to the vendor.   
  
Finally Max paid for all the ice cream and they made their way to the bench where Beth and Julie were waiting with Nick. The boy let out a piercing scream when he saw his dad and brother coming over with ice cream. His Mom had to fight hard to keep him on her lap. "Finally! Where have you been for so long?"  
  
She accepted the ice cream from her husband, nodding a thank you. "Here you go, Nick. Try not to get all dirty, okay?" she sighed. "I guess that's just wishful thinking."  
  
Max stepped closer to the railing, leaning on it and looking at the ocean, while eating her ice cream.   
  
She enjoyed the sweet taste, the wind, the feeling of freedom when overlooking the endless ocean. Logan stopped next to her setting the brakes on his chair, trying not to spill the ice cream. "What are you thinking?" he asked, watching a sailing boat in the distance.  
  
"This seems so peaceful." She shrugged. "So endless and mysterious. I like it."  
  
She looked down at him and smiled. "You know, this is not exactly the way I expected this to turn out. I mean, this doesn't feel like an escape at all. And it kinda makes me worry, it can't be this easy." She took another bite. "Eventually we will have to face those guys, Logan."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about; I don't like the idea of staying here too long, putting my family in danger." He brushed his fingers through his hair and looked out over the ocean. "I should never have brought us here," he added. "It's just too risky. I made that mistake once. You'd think I'd have learned!"  
  
He looked back at his grandmother who was wiping some ice cream from Sean's face.  
  
Max just stared ahead, unconsciously eating her ice cream. Maybe Logan was right. Maybe it was even too much for her to handle. What if those bastards actually found them? Would she be strong enough to defend everybody? Max suddenly had a weird feeling. This was the first time she was having doubts about her abilities. And she didn't like it one bit.  
  
God, Lydecker had been right when he'd warned them about not getting personally involved with anybody. It would only cloud their judgement and make operations riskier.  
  
Logan abruptly turned back to Max. He would miss all this once they moved on. The past few days had felt so ...right...despite the emotional rollercoaster ride. It had woken something in him...something he only now realized had been missing for a long time.  
  
Max was lost in thoughts, too. Her mood seemed to have changed within seconds. Now her face was serious again, unreadable, more like that of a soldier.  
  
"Max?" he asked carefully.  
  
Max snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Logan looking up at her, worry clearly etched in his features. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She tried to smile at him, but realized that he probably knew her too well.  
  
"So what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. She suddenly felt helpless and vulnerable. It was her job to come up with a plan; this was what she had been trained to do! And she couldn't. "What do you think? Do they have a reason to be really pissed?"  
  
She suddenly realized she hadn't even asked him the reason they were after him.   
  
Pretending they were on vacation and doing nothing but enjoying themselves wasn't going to bring them back home. And Max intended to go back to Seattle one day-one day soon, actually.  
  
"It seems to have something to do with a drug dealer I tracked down in Seattle. He apparently started his own little business. One should think that the big boss didn't like that all too much," Logan finally said, after he had collected his thoughts. He turned back to make sure no one was listening, but the others were busy finishing their ice cream and chatting.  
  
"I made an Eyes Only broadcast a couple of days before they broke into the penthouse, to warn people that he was dealing bad stuff. Hinted that Eyes Only would be putting an end to this soon. So I assume they wanted to get hold of him before I could do so, make him pay his bills, whatever."  
  
"So somehow we have to prove what's been going on there, so the police will be able to arrest the big boss." Max turned around and leaned with her back against the board, crossing her arms in front of her chest and kicking at a lose board with her right foot.  
  
  
  
"This is not gonna be easy!" Logan said with emphasis. "What do you think I'd been trying to do? And without the computer and my informants it will be nearly impossible!"  
  
Max sighed. "Couldn't you call Bling for a start, arrange something with him? He could help us get the information we need to nail them down…and what about Detective Sung?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't like the thought of getting Bling involved too much. It's too risky. Let's go for Matt Sung first," Logan answered.  
  
"Okay," Max agreed.  
  
"We have to be careful though. If they had been following Matt back then, they might be able to track us down when we contact him."  
  
"Max! Logan!" Julie came over to where they stood. "The boys are getting restless. They wanna ride the Ferris wheel. Are you coming?"  
  
Logan looked at Max with a questioning look. "You wanna go?" he asked, already guessing what her answer would be.  
  
"Sure," Max grinned. "And we can talk about that other thing later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "The day is much too nice to worry about stuff like that, anyway."  
  
When Max straightened from where she had been leaning against the railing she suddenly felt dizzy and shaky. For a split second she stood there, unmoving. But the weird feeling passed as quickly as it had come.  
  
Logan unlocked his brakes and turned swiftly, grinning at her eagerness. But then he noticed a slight unsteadiness in her movements...or had it been just his imagination? He reached out and touched her arm. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Max looked at the hand on her arm and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go." With that she followed the others.  
  
TBC… 


	28. Ferris Wheel

Disclaimer: Still the same as always  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, not much action in this one either. But there is gonna be some eventually, for now just enjoy our fluff!!!  
  
Ferris wheel  
  
"How many tickets do we need?" Eric asked, when they reached the Ferris wheel. He was already counting how many people they were. "Mom, are you coming?" He turned towards Beth.  
  
"No, you young people go ahead. There's only room for four adults in a car anyway."  
  
"Besides, somebody's got to be waving, right?!" the old lady added with a smile.  
  
"Okay, makes it four adults and two kids, right?" Eric concluded.  
  
Logan ruffled his hair nervously. "Make it three. I'll stay with Beth," he said, trying to sound casual.   
  
Max looked at him, not really surprised. She remembered him telling her about his fear of heights. She honestly thought this might be a good chance to overcome it, but she knew better than to press.   
  
Julie and Eric weren't as easy to turn down though. "Aw, come on, Logan. Don't be a spoil sport It'll be fun!" Eric said. "And the view is really nice from up there," Julie added.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "Ahem, I'm sure it is. But I'd rather stay down here anyway." I maintain that Logan would stay firm on this point and would never go up in a Ferris wheel...but if you insist...  
  
He looked at Max, who was watching him apprehensively now. She would love to have him with her, but she kind of understood his reluctance. She decided not to interfere though. He would have to stand his ground against Eric and Julie alone, and if Eric in fact was his uncle and had the same genes, he would have a hard time doing so.  
  
"Your cousins will be really disappointed if you bail out, you know," Eric insisted.  
  
"And I'm sure your girlfriend will be, too," Julie winked at him. "There's nothing more romantic than this!"  
  
Max held her breath now, curious what would happen next. She had seen Logan shut down when pressed and feeling forced into something and it wasn't fun for anybody involved.  
  
Logan looked back and forth from his uncle, to Max to Beth and back. Well, what the heck, he thought. If it made them happy, he'd go along. He'd just close his eyes and get it over with quickly.  
  
"So what do you say?" Eric didn't give up.  
  
Logan threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll come, for heaven's sake! Go ahead, buy the tickets."   
  
Max grinned happily and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll hold your hand the entire time," she promised.  
  
Eric went to buy the tickets, while Julie got busy wrapping and zipping the boys up in their jackets, so they wouldn't be cold during the ride. Max looked up to check out the cars and to come up with a plan on how they would get Logan in without much fuss. She could easily lift him, but to everybody else she was just a petite girl. Would be kind of a give-away.  
  
She leaned down to Logan while the others were still busy. "Wanna go ahead, check out the cars?"  
  
"Sure." Logan answered, very nervous now. He had no idea whatsoever how he was going to get into the car.   
  
Max stepped closer to the car that was waiting on the ground. She knew that Logan wouldn't like it one bit, but she would need Eric's help. "Think your ego can stand that?" she dared to tease him, knowing everything she would say now might prove to be the wrong thing.  
  
Logan snorted. "I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"   
  
Max shrugged. "Not really." When Eric got there, she instructed him to get into the car and then help Logan in. The older man did as he was told after handing his son to his wife.  
  
Eric climbed into the car then bent back down so Logan could put his arm around his shoulder. Max took the other side. They lifted him up enough to set him down on the step of the car. From there Logan could reach onto the seat with one hand and the railing with the other and push himself up onto the seat. Beth took care of the wheelchair and gave her grandson an encouraging nod.  
  
The others followed him inside and the attendant secured the door. Moments later the car started to move.   
  
Logan grabbed the handrails tightly with one hand and Max's hand with the other, still trying to keep a straight face. Max tried to hide the grin that threatened to spread across her face. He was so cute! In order not to show her amusement she addressed the two kids. "This is great, huh? Do you like it?" Both boys nodded, staring out, fascinated.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Logan asked, "So how long is this going to last?"  
  
"Don't you like it?" Julie asked, surprised. Their car had been stopped at the highest point and five passengers enjoyed the view.  
  
"No, actually. I mean it's a great view. But I can have that from inside a building, right?" Logan said nervously.   
  
"Come on, don't be silly. Have a look; it's not that bad, really." Max pleaded with him. "Please."  
  
Eric laughed. "Are you seriously afraid of heights?"  
  
Logan leaned a little closer to the edge to look over it, but backed away instantly. Max could feel his hand tremble slightly in hers and small droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead. "Apparently yes," she said, a little worried now, putting her arm around Logan. "It's okay, really. We're safe."  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this," Logan mumbled under his breath.  
  
He closed his eyes to escape the view, but the slow movement of the Ferris wheel and it's slight shaking in the wind made it even worse. He felt like he was losing his balance.  
  
"Come on Logan, the kids will laugh at you when they notice their big cousin being such a baby." Max enjoyed teasing him.  
  
Logan heard Max talk to him but he couldn't quite grasp her words. She sounded like she was teasing him. He grabbed the handrail even tighter and let go of her hand to steady himself on the seat. This was not funny at all. He was absolutely terrified.   
  
Max watched him with admiration. She suddenly realized how hard this really was for him and that he hadn't joked about being afraid of heights. At Manticore they had been indoctrinated to believe that fear was a figment of your imagination, and it was not acceptable to be afraid so she had never understood how people would let fear control their behaviour, or how hard it had to be to overcome it.  
  
Now she saw just that, and to her it seemed so much more courageous to try and overcome than to not let the feeling come up at all.  
  
Logan was breathing heavily now. "This....is...not ...funny...at all, Max!" he gasped between breaths. "I ...don't know...what's...happening...but I gotta get out of here...please!"  
  
"Listen. I actually can't get you out of here right now, and you know that. But do you trust me?" She grabbed his arms in order to steady him.   
  
Logan's voice trembled slightly. "Yeah."  
  
"We have to make our way down first, and I swear that nothing is gonna happen, aiight? When we're down we're gonna stop this thing and you can get out."  
  
"I feel like everything is spinning. I can't keep my balance!!" Logan gasped as if he hadn't heard Max.  
  
Max cast a worried look at Julie and Eric, frowning. "I'm sitting right beside you, and you can't lose your balance, okay?" She moved closer and put her arm around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm here," she repeated, regretting having talked him into doing this.  
  
Logan let go of the handrail and took hold of Max's hand, trying to concentrate on breathing. It helped a little to feel Max's arms around him. At least he didn't feel like he was floating anymore.  
  
Max whispered into his ear. "You okay? Won't be much longer. I'm sorry."  
  
Logan just nodded. He didn't feel okay at all but at least this would be over soon.  
  
Finally the car came close to the ground and Eric made a sign that they wanted to get out. Max could see Beth coming closer, pushing the chair and pulling the stroller after her, a worried look on her face.  
  
When the car had stopped, Max motioned for Eric to help Logan out. He handed his son to Julie and lifted the trembling Logan out of the car. One of the attendants helped Logan into his chair while Max climbed out quickly to be by his side.  
  
"You okay?" the man asked, with a worried look on his face. "What happened?"  
  
When Logan didn't answer, he helplessly turned towards Max. "What happened up there? He okay?"  
  
Max nodded and gave him a quick smile. "He's okay. Just a little afraid of heights." She glanced over at Beth whose expression relaxed visibly.  
  
The others had climbed out of the car and Max waved to them. This went unseen by Logan, who was trying to adjust himself in his chair with trembling hands.  
  
Even the kids didn't complain about the abrupt end of their ride. They seemed to sense something was wrong.  
  
"He's okay. We're gonna be with you in a minute."  
  
Max got hold of the wheelchair and pushed him away from the crowd. When she felt like they had some privacy, she stopped and kneeled down in front of him. "You okay? What happened up there?"  
  
Logan ran his hand over his face and let out a deep breath. Then he looked up at Max, shaking his head. "I don't know. I guess I had a panic attack or something..." his voice was still trembling.  
  
"I felt totally out of control up there."  
  
"I'm sorry I talked you into it, but I really didn't think it would be that bad or I wouldn't have..." she trailed off, and laid the palm of her hand on his cheek. "Sorry."  
  
Logan took hold of her wrist and looked into Max's eyes. "It's okay, don't worry. I didn't know myself..."  
  
"I guess, having avoided heights for so long doesn't make it better..."   
  
"We're gonna work on that, but we're gonna take it slow." Max was relieved.  
  
Logan smiled a little. "Boy, am I glad you were there to save me from falling out." he winked.  
  
"I could have toppled off that bench any minute!"  
  
"You're welcome, and you know, even if you had fallen, I guess I'm good at catching you."  
  
She grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've done it before, you know."  
  
"Oh, right! I vaguely remember. Thanks for reminding me !" he shivered, thinking back to the day he had been thrown off a building." He sighed and unlocked the brakes of his chair. "Anyway, let's go find the others. ...And let's buy something to drink. My throat is as dry as a desert!"  
  
"Sure." Max stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder while they slowly made their way back to the rest of the group. They all knew better than to ask what was wrong. Instead they eagerly agreed with the idea of having a drink.  
  
The remainder of the afternoon passed without incidents and they returned home after a nice dinner at a Greek restaurant, all tired and ready for bed. Even Max felt somewhat tired, a feeling she didn't quite like.  
  
TBC... 


	29. The Evening After the Pier

Disclaimer: As usual  
  
A/N: Enjoy  
  
The Evening After the Pier  
  
  
  
Max flopped down on her bed, sprawling out like a cat. "Man, I'm tired!" She finished her stretching and turned around to watch Logan enter the room slowly. "It was a great day, but now I'm actually ready for bed!" she smiled. Logan pulled off his shirt and examined his shoulder. "Still looks a little bruised but at least better than a few days ago, don't you think?"  
  
"Did you have Brennan check it?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "No, actually we forgot about it. But I think it's gonna be okay."  
  
"You shouldn't mess with it," Max warned him, but he was old enough to take care himself, and if she tried to talk him into something, they would probably end up fighting.  
  
Even though they had only been in this relationship for a couple of days, she felt like she knew Logan much better.  
  
"I know, but it feels much better already. And I'm not planning to do any heavy weight-lifting or anything right now." He smirked at his remark for he knew that his everyday routine, including transferring, was probably worse than working out.  
  
"Whatever." Max shrugged.  
  
"So, who's first in the shower?" Logan asked, enjoying the sight of Max sprawled out on the bed in front of him. The dress fell loosely around her perfect body and the already low neckline fell a little lower in that position.  
  
"You can go ahead," Max lazily mumbled her eyes half closed.  
  
Logan sighed, tearing his eyes away from her, and then wheeled towards the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute," he said." Don't fall asleep while I'm in there! We said we wanted to talk about what to do next!"  
  
Max listened to the sounds coming from the other room. Knowing he was there made her feel comfortable and happy. But she also felt confused. They had never talked seriously about where this was going, and about whether or not it was going to get serious.  
  
Logan let the hot water run over his shoulders and back, slowly relaxing in the soothing warmth. The day had been full of ups and downs and of happy and bad moments he didn't really want to replay in his head right now. He'd rather let this day end with a pleasant talk and a little cuddle with his new girlfriend-he smiled at the thought- rather than being reminded that they were on the run and had to figure out a plan of where to go from here.  
  
Whatever, he thought. It had to be done. Better get it over with as soon as possible!  
  
He turned off the water and dried himself quickly. Then he pulled on some shorts and a T-shirt and went back to their room.  
  
Max restlessly paced the room. She put her clothes in a neat stack on the desk under the window, and eventually went to the kitchen to get some juice. In the fridge, she found an open bottle of wine and on impulse took it out. She was sure Beth wouldn't mind. She also got two glasses and found a candle in the living room. She grinned to herself. Never thought I could be the romantic type.  
  
Shaking her head, she returned to the room and put everything on the desk, throwing the clothes in the closet. She didn't hear the water running anymore, so Logan must be almost finished.  
  
When Logan returned from the bathroom, he was taken aback by the soft glow of the candle. "Wow, what's going on here?"  
  
He could see a bottle of wine and two glasses on the nightstand.  
  
Max blushed slightly. "I felt like it. I've been a girlie girl all day, so I thought, why stop now?."  
  
Logan grinned widely. "Well, I'm beginning to like that girlie girl, you know!"  
  
"Don't get used to it too much," Max responded.  
  
"Don't worry!" he smiled, and then moved closer, so he was directly in front of Max. "I don't want to be a dope - again - but we have to talk about what we're gonna do now about..."   
  
He reached for her hand hesitantly, indicating that he really didn't want to discus this right now.  
  
"Yeah," Max sighed. "But we have to get out of this mess, somehow."  
  
She sat down on her bed opposite Logan.   
  
"So first of all I'll contact Matt in the morning to make sure he got hold of the dealer in Seattle. Maybe he can provide us with some information on what's going on in the business right now."   
  
Logan started reluctantly.  
  
"Then I'm gonna call Bling, just to let him know that we're alive and…whatever. He can inform Cindy, so she doesn't have to worry."  
  
"Great. …Can't you do one of your hacks to find more information?"  
  
"Sure, I can try that, but I'd have to be careful so they can't track us down again. I'll call Matt first, though, from a public phone to find out which direction I'm going. Maybe he has been able to squeeze something out of this dealer in Seattle."  
  
"Okay, guess there's not much we can do until we know more."  
  
"I don't think we should stay here too long, though. We wasted too much time here already, putting my family in danger. I don't want them to find us here." Logan said, a worried look on his face.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. But as long as they don't have your abilities to get information, I don't think they'll find us easily. But I guess better safe than sorry." Max sighed. "Too bad; I like it here."  
  
"Yeah," Logan played with Max's fingers, lost in thought. "Me too. I feel at home for the first time in...I don't know...years?"  
  
"Can we come back here after this is over?" Max looked at him with big eyes. She reminded him of a little girl with those pleading eyes.  
  
Logan chuckled. "After this is over. Sure, why not?"  
  
"You know, I was wondering," She shifted uncomfortably, watching his fingers caressing the back of her hand. "I mean, we haven't really talked about...you know...this is kinda new for me and..." She looked up at him, lost.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "This? You mean family? Or..." he paused in search of the right word. "Or...us?"  
  
Max nodded shyly. "I haven't really been in a relationship; I wasn't made for anything like that. So maybe I just haven't been programmed to be able to..."  
  
Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Max! Don't be stupid. Nobody is 'programmed' to have good relationships! They just happen."  
  
He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers "It's just something everybody has to figure out, learn how things work... and it's different with each new partner."  
  
"And what is it we have?" She was frustrated; she couldn't put a finger on what was going on.  
  
Logan hesitated for a second, stunned by her direct question.  
  
"I...we ...we have been through so much together. We trust each other, keep each other's secrets. You have been there for me and I've tried to be there for you whenever I could." He drew in a deep breath, not sure whether to go on, but Max was still sitting there patiently waiting for him to finish his answer. "...and for my part...I have loved you from the day you came sneaking into my penthouse." He looked at her shyly, hoping that she wouldn't bail at his confession.  
  
Max swallowed; she had not expected this. Her heart was pounding in her ears; he probably could hear it. "Logan, why haven't you told me?" She was at a loss for words.  
  
Logan snorted. "As in, I've tracked down this smuggler ring that's been shipping all of those kids to wherever...and, oh, by the way, I love you?!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't know how, okay? Especially not after...you know. Some part of me also might not have wanted to admit it," he added, noticing that he must have sounded quite harsh.  
  
"God, you always have all the right answers, you know?! I can't believe you didn't tell me." Only then did she realise that it hadn't been much different for her. Maybe she hadn't exactly been sure that she was in love, and she had denied the feelings just as hard as he had. How could she blame him?  
  
Logan looked down at his hands. "Maybe I didn't actually want to because I was afraid you would turn me down...I mean, we were business partners and we became friends, but I didn't honestly dare to think that you'd see more in me." His voice became quieter with each word until it was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Max's voice was just as low; he could barely hear her.   
  
Logan shrugged. "Because I'm clearly not playing in your league. I mean, you're a perfect super soldier, enhanced in all aspects, and an incredibly beautiful human being." He paused, checking her reaction.  
  
Max shook her head in disbelief, ready to respond.   
  
"I would have felt stupid asking you to pick me out of all those perfect, healthy, strong, young guys out there." He made a gesture, indicating the wide variety from which Max could choose.  
  
Max shook her head, more vigorously now. "God, Logan. How can you think I'm that shallow? I honestly don't care about your "issues". This is a part of you, just like your stubbornness, your tendency to be a workaholic, your altruism, your gentleness." She felt as if she were in one of the prePulse soap operas she had watched with Logan. "Do you seriously think I would have continued to drop in here only because you feed me? I'm sorry I never came up with the courage to tell you, but I didn't think you, of all people, would have wanted to be with a killing machine! "  
  
Logan looked up in surprise. "You're no killing machine, Max! That's just what Manticore wanted you to think. If anything, you're the best cat burglar I've ever met," he teased her. Then his expression became serious again. "I always knew that you'd never harm me or anybody else by your own choice, and Manticore's not in control now. Now it's just you. It's Max Guevara I'm talking to, not X5-452."  
  
Max smiled at him. Her head down, she looked up at him through her thick lashes. "You really think that?"  
  
"Yes, definitely," Logan said with conviction.  
  
Max nodded, unable to say anything. Nobody had ever believed in her like this before, at least not anybody who knew her history.  
  
Logan wheeled closer to the bed and set his brakes. "Can I join you?" he asked, motioning towards the spot next to her on the bed.   
  
"Sure." She moved a few inches so he had room to transfer and then watched him. She honestly didn't understand why something like a wheelchair should stand in their way.  
  
When he was seated beside Max, Logan pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You know this is gonna be kind of new for both of us..." he said after a while.  
  
Max was only able to nod; her feelings nearly overwhelmed her. She had never felt so safe. She enjoyed every single second of having his arms around her. She felt protected; for once she didn't have to be the tough soldier. She knew she could let her guard down with Logan, and he wouldn't think less of her.  
  
After a while, Max started to yawn and she felt like she would fall asleep any minute. She straightened up in Logan's embrace and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm gonna go for a quick wash and brush my teeth before I fall asleep." She got up and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Logan watched her leave the room and sighed contently. Then he shifted on the bed, pulled his legs up and lay back comfortably. He felt tired but relaxed, knowing that Max would be sleeping by his side. Moments later, he felt her warm body snuggle up beside him. Through a haze he felt her fingers caressing his chest. She was playfully drawing lines and circles onto the fabric of his shirt. He opened his eyes to meet hers then shut them again so he could enjoy her touch. when he no longer could feel her fingers, he opened his eyes and squinted at her. Her fingers were playfully venturing deeper now. She was still doing what she had been doing before.   
  
"You know I can't feel it there, don't you?" Logan asked insecurely, watching her move along somewhere below his belly button.   
  
Max drew her hand away abruptly. "I…oh…No….I…mean, I didn't know…. Sorry," she stammered.  
  
Logan took her hand and put it back where it had been before. Max wrinkled her brow and gave him a desperate look. She felt stupid and didn't know what to do.   
  
"No, it's okay. If you like to do that, go ahead," Logan said calmly. "I just need you to know that it's lost on me."   
  
Max hesitantly pushed up his shirt a little. "Tell me where," she demanded, resting her hand on his belly.   
  
Logan shot her a questioning look, then pushed himself up on one elbow and pulled up his shirt a little further so she could see better. Then he drew an invisible line across his lower abdomen.   
  
"Here…and about the same level at the back…a little lower maybe." He looked up at her expectantly. He was a little insecure now how she would react.   
  
Max' gaze was wandering back and forth between the invisible line and his face, her lips pressed together tightly. She took a moment to let it sink in. She had never really thought about it. She felt a wave of compassion flow through her and she hoped it didn't show in her eyes. Then she leaned down and placed a row of soft kisses along the line that Logan had just shown her. It was hard for her to grasp what it was like to have no feeling at all below that point.  
  
She could vaguely imagine not being able to move but not being able to feel was beyond her imagination. It was even more difficult since she could feel his warm, smooth skin under her lips. She could feel him, but he just couldn't feel her?  
  
All of a sudden, Logan chuckled slightly, tearing her away from her thoughts. Max raised her head, startled. "What's so funny?" she asked, confused. Logan tried to keep a straight face.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that all the lost feeling seems to be bundled up at that point. So I'm extremely sensitive there…and ticklish."  
  
Max let out a sigh and lay down to snuggle with her head against his chest. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body and could hear his steadily pounding heartbeat.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
Logan put his arm around her and wiped a lock of stray hair out of her face. "It's okay. Don't worry."  
  
Max relaxed again and continued caressing her lover's chest.   
  
"Logan?" Max broke the silence after a while.   
  
"Yeah?" Logan answered sleepily.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead," he mumbled.  
  
"If you don't feel anything below…that line…does that mean…that you…can't…I mean…feel…"  
  
Logan opened his eyes again and stared straight ahead. He knew where she was heading and he knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later.  
  
"I'm afraid, that's what it comes down to," he sighed, hoping that Max wouldn't ask any further questions.  
  
Max closed her eyes and hugged him really tightly. She felt him stiffen in her arms.   
  
She let go and searched for his hand. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered.  
  
Logan sighed. Whatever, he thought. So this is what she meant by 'talking'.   
  
"No, you were right to bring it up. We need to talk about such things. And …I'm sorry Max." He turned his head away in embarrassment.  
  
Max let go of his hand, sensing his need for a little moment of distance now. "We'll find other ways," she whispered.   
  
Logan nodded and closed his eyes, fighting down the embarrassing feeling that formed a lump in his throat.  
  
Max stood up to blow out the candle, then she climbed back into bed. She wriggled the blanket out from underneath them, carefully lifting up Logan's legs to free it. Then she spooned him from behind, pulling the blanket over them. She gently put her arm around his waist and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "We'll work something out. Just have to be a little creative," she said confidently.  
  
As an answer, Logan took hold of her hand and placed it firmly onto his stomach where he could feel it. The warmth of her touch and her breath on his neck made him relax noticeably. He was incredibly glad that Max didn't seem to have any problems accepting the things his spinal cord injury brought about.  
  
She'd just adjust to it. No bitter sentiments, no regrets, just acceptance. He closed his eyes tightly and exhaled. A fragment of a prayer his grandmother had always said when he was a child flashed through his mind: God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference. And maybe Max can give me a share of her optimism, he thought before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Logan awoke early in the morning to Max stroking his back. He groaned slightly when her fingers passed his strained shoulder muscles. He squinted at his watch and sank back into the pillows.  
  
"It's half past five, Max." he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut again.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," came her voice from behind him. Logan yawned and pulled the blanket up higher.  
  
"Can I see it?" Max asked out of the blue. Logan turned his head and squinted at her.  
  
"See what?" He wasn't fully awake yet so he couldn't figure out what the heck she was talking about.  
  
"Your scar," Max asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if that was a stupid thing to ask of him, but she had been up all night thinking, replaying their relationship from day one, trying to imagine how the past months had been for him and pondering how the shooting had not only changed him but also his whole life. She felt like this was a missing piece of the puzzle she had been working on all night.  
  
  
  
"What for at this ungodly hour?!" he asked, unnerved.  
  
"I have been thinking about it all night. Can I see it?" Max insisted.  
  
Logan sighed and pushed himself up on his left elbow. Then he pulled his T-shirt up a little. "Go ahead if you have to. It's not a nice sight though." He let Max pull the shirt up further and lay back down on his side waiting for her reaction. He heard her suck in some air.  
  
Max traced her fingers over Logan's back, first along the uneven scar next to his spine where the bullet had entered, then followed the slim white line the first surgery had left, and finally over the small but prominent line of red tissue from the recent surgery. It was not as bad as Max had imagined, but it was there, a constant reminder of that awful day, easier to hide than his paralysis, but somehow more "in your face".  
  
"Are you done?" Logan asked, irritated, pulling his shirt back down again. It made him uncomfortable that she was examining the ugly reminders of that day so closely.  
  
Max moved closer to him, searching for his scruffy face. "Thank you for letting me see them. Is...I mean…did they fix it for good this time? No more shifting fragments?"  
  
Logan snorted. "I hope so! I wasn't planning on going under the knife again!"  
  
Max nodded. "Logan?"  
  
"Yes?!" he said, a little impatiently, fearing what her next attack on him would be.  
  
"I know you don't like pity, but I need you to know that I'm incredibly sorry for everything you had to go through and I wish I could take some of the burden from you. Make it right again, make it undone." Her voice trailed off until it was almost a whisper. Tears were filling her eyes now and she didn't fight them back anymore.   
  
Logan turned to lie on his back and looked at her, his beautiful angel watching over him. He wiped a tear from her cheek. He knew this wasn't pity. This was compassion. She was feeling for him, suffering with him, willing to help him carry the burden.   
  
"You can't make it undone but you can certainly make it right again." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and drew her close into a long desperate kiss, willing all the bad feelings to go away.  
  
TBC…  
  
It is getting more exciting and happy! Just keep hanging in there!  
  
Thanks to Alaidh for her betaing.   
  
And MERRY CHRISTMAS to everybody! 


	30. Meeting Mad Eddie

A/N: Here we go again. This time it's the betaed version! We hope it's "readable" now! Many thanks to our beta Alaidh!!! I hope I got all the comments out now! (Still trying to figure out my new WORD version ;-)  
  
*****************************  
  
Meeting Mad Eddie  
  
Max leaned against the desk as Logan was furiously typing away on his computer, muttering to himself. Beth had gone out to do some grocery shopping, so he decided to grab the opportunity to do some research without having to answer any annoying questions.  
  
"Are you getting anywhere?" Max asked impatiently.  
  
Logan grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down, ignoring her question. Then he checked his watch and quickly shut down the laptop.  
  
"It seems there is a deal going down tonight...downtown. I was lucky to catch a phone call to one of their local hideouts where the meeting was arranged. I got a time and place, even the working name of the guy we're supposed to meet there."  
  
"Are you sure this is what we're looking for?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Either that or we're going to witness a laundry exchange in a back alley."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "And you think we can show up there just like that? Won't they recognize us? I hate to break it to you, but we're not exactly inconspicuous."  
  
Logan leaned back, shaking his head. "I doubt it. Those dealers are only a small piece of the bigger puzzle; I don't think they'd know about us. Their job is to sell the stuff and hand over the money to the bigger bosses. If they knew someone might be after them, they would only get nervous, and nervous guys make mistakes."  
  
"Says Mr. Drug Dealer himself…" Max snorted.  
  
"Do you think they pass around a newsletter every time something goes wrong? They can't give their subordinates the impression they make mistakes. They'd sooner or later lose their respect, right?"  
  
Max frowned. "Okay then, so what exactly is your plan?"  
  
"We'll collect some evidence against them. Maybe we can work our way back up and find the big fish. Plus, we'll get a sample of the drug, so it can be analysed. Maybe they'll be able to save some lives then, until we, or rather the police, can put an end to this. The problem is, we probably still have those guys looking for us, even though we haven't heard from them for a while. This might stir up their anger if they get word of it. The local dealers will pay for screwing up, and we'll be the target for revenge, once more."  
  
"So the chase is not even close to being over." Max concluded.  
  
"I'm afraid not. After the meeting we'll have to get out of here as quick as possible, then lie low until the police do their job – both here and in Seattle."  
  
"How long are we talking here?" Max had been pacing but was now leaning against the wall next to the window, the sun making her dark hair shine.  
  
Logan stared at the beautiful young woman for a moment before snapping back to reality and answering her question. "Two weeks, maybe three, if we're lucky. And those guys have nothing to lose."  
  
"So we'd better get out of the country," Max said, matter-of-factly. Then, on second thought, a grin spread over her face. "Mexico, baby! I've always wanted to go there!"   
  
"This is no vacation, Max," Logan warned her.  
  
"Whatever," Max shrugged, one hand on her hip. "Girl's gotta have some fun."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Suppose you get a chance to kick some ass, will that be enough fun for you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"It's a good start," Max gave back.   
  
Logan backed away from the desk. "They're meeting at eight this evening. If we want to be there in time we've gotta get going. Why don't you get our bags. I'll leave Grandma a note."  
  
Max looked around. She was certainly going to miss this place. Shaking off the thought, she went to their room to get the bags they had already packed. They had told Beth earlier that they might have to leave soon. She grinned at the explanation Logan had cooked up.   
  
"Grandma, we've gotta talk to you," he had started off. "I got a call this morning about a potetially hot story. We might have to leave very soon so I can get a jump on it." He had tried desperately to sound casual. "I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble!" Beth had replied, sensing her grandson's nervousness.  
  
"Nah. Don't worry. It's just the kind of story that everyone wants a piece of. It could be any time now. " Logan had made an attempt to calm her, making it hard for Max to suppress a grin. Maybe he was letting himself get carried away a little too much, she had thought. However, Beth had bought it – or at least she hadn't asked any further questions.  
  
Snapping back into the present, Max picked up the two bags and looked around once more. It was a shame that they had to leave so soon.  
  
"Okay, you can put the bags in the car," Logan yelled from the other room. "I'll see if I can find everything else we need for this little operation." He quickly gathered his computer equipment and held them out to Max. "Make sure we don't forget these," he ordered nervously. Then he sped off in the direction of the living room.  
  
Max grabbed the computer equipment along with their bags and ran outside. She quickly threw everything in the hatch, and then sprinted back into the house. "Logan? Found everything?"  
  
Logan was rummaging through the drawers and looking in the cupboards. "I wish I knew where Grandma keeps her camera!" he exclaimed impatiently "We're going to need good evidence to nail them. I thought she might even have had an old video camera. Grandpa used to record us kids all the time, when we were young. I wonder where that is."  
  
Max opened the upper drawers, and finally let out a scream. "Got it!"  
  
Logan turned around to Max, relieved. "Great! Got a tape?"  
  
"Wait a sec." Max rummaged around in the drawer again. "Yeah, here we go!"  
  
Max was calm and controlled now, totally focussed on the task at hand.  
  
"Can you check the batteries?" he yelled back while wheeling into the kitchen. He wrote a quick note for his grandmother and put it on the fridge with a magnet.  
  
"Workin'." Max scanned the room once more, then headed for the pantry and grabbed two bottles of water, some apples and a couple of bananas.  
  
"Max, I'm gonna need you to take pictures from a safe distance. If you think you might need a rope, go look in the garden shed; you'll probably find one in there.  
  
Max hesitated. She had figured the meeting would be her job, but they could discuss that in the car, right now, she obliged.  
  
Logan searched the kitchen drawers for some adhesive tape and came across a penknife. "Well, you take what you can get," he said to himself and threw both in his lap, then rushed towards the front door.  
  
Max had just come around the corner of the house, carrying a rope and a flashlight she had found in the shed, as Logan made his way to the car.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"I think so," Logan sighed heavily, casting another glance around.  
  
"Let's go! And let's hope the streets are clear now!"  
  
Max sat down in the passenger seat and waited for Logan to start the car.  
  
"Okay, here we go."  
  
Logan transferred onto the seat beside her and quickly dismantled the chair, storing it behind the seat. Then he started the engine and sped off. "There's a city map in the side pocket. Can you find out where this is?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a crumpled piece of paper. "Somewhere downtown," he added, studying the road signs for the shortest way downtown.  
  
Max unfolded the map and scanned it, looking for the street that Logan had hastely written on the paper. Then she rambled off directions to him before folding the map again and storing it away in the glove compartment. At his strange look, she explained, "I can visualize this; don't need the map, really."  
  
"Okay, then can you lead me through this traffic, please??" He banged his hand on the steering wheel at the sight of a traffic jam ahead. "Shit! he exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
"Turn right!" she insisted calmly. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"I wish we could have organized this a little more in advance." Logan checked his watch. "40 minutes."  
  
"Next left. This is gonna be fine, we make it up as we go along, always works for me. At the traffic light take a right again."  
  
"So let's talk things through. First we need to get hold of the actual buyer before he can show for the deal, get him out of the picture." He turned and scanned the road ahead.  
  
"Good choice. This street's practically empty. Then I'll go for the deal instead and you make sure we get it on tape."  
  
She looked at Logan for a sec. "You sure you wanna go through with the deal yourself? I could do it," she carefully started.  
  
Logan shot her an irritated look then fixed his eyes on the road again. "Positive!"   
  
Max decided to try again. "But it's too risky. What if they realize what's going on? They could get pissy."  
  
"That's why I'm doing it! I don't want you to get into the line of fire any more than necessary!"  
  
"That's stupid! I can get this bitch over with in no time. And if anything goes wrong I'll be faster and stronger!" Max objected, her temper taking over.  
  
Logan swerved to avoid a parked car. "Yes you are, obviously! Still I'm not letting you do this! It's too dangerous. Besides, I can't climb up buildings or crouch in some back alley quite as good as you can, right?"  
  
Max frowned.  
  
"Look, if you're after some action, you can take out the original buyer. I'm going in for the deal, though and that's final," Logan insisted.  
  
"Fine, if being shot once isn't enough for you, do what you want!" Max snapped. She regretted it immediately, but she was scared and frustrated over his stubbornness.  
  
Logan gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead. "Right. So maybe you want to have a go this time?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."Max bit her lip and stayed silent.   
  
"Which way now?" Logan asked, a little calmer.  
  
"Straight ahead." Max answered, staring out the window. "I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. I messed up once already," she said in a low voice.   
  
Her words lingered in the air for a moment while they both let them sink in.  
  
"You know what I think about that," Logan finally said. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll try not to get my ass shot off again," he added with an appeasing smile.  
  
"I'd appreciate that," Max said,smiling back at him. Then she sighed, "So.What do you need me to do?"  
  
"We'll need a close up picture of the dealer and a picture showing him handing the stuff over." Logan was back to business immediately.  
  
Max reached in the back and grabbed a black sweater and her vest. Then she unfastened her seatbelt and changed. "Okay, no big dealio."  
  
"And maybe you could make sure nobody disturbs the meeting...if that's not asking too much," he added.  
  
"Whatever you say." She checked a street name. "The next turn left and then try to find a parking lot."  
  
"As soon as I have the stuff we'll get the hell out of there and head straight for the border. Can you open the glove compartment, please?"  
  
Max did as she was told.  
  
"There's a small ledge at the back. Found it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Open it. It's a secret compartment...I keep some money there for, well, cases like this. We'll hide the drugs there later, until we can hand them to the police. Don't want to be caught at the border, do we?" He turned and started looking for a parking lot.  
  
Max grinned in disbelief. "You think of everything, don't you? Over there!" She indicated a parking lot that was effectively covered by three large trees, in the dim light they would be hard to make out.  
  
Logan quickly pulled into the spot and killed the engine. He put on his jacket and stuffed the bundle of bills into the inside pocket. Then he reached for the gun which he kept in the door pocket. Catching Max's disgusted look, he commented: "I don't like those things, either," Then he made sure the safety was on and slid the gun under the waistband of his pants, hidden by his loose shirt.  
  
"You know where to exactly?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Not exactly the first time I've done this."  
  
Logan raised his hands. "Okay, go ahead, then." He let her pass and wheeled after her, replaying their plan in his mind. He hoped that the guy would be just some jerk who would be overpowered easily, without too much fuss. They couldn't afford to draw attention to them selves, otherwise the deal would be cancelled before they were able to get proof of the transaction.  
  
Logan followed Max through the alleyways, which were getting smaller and smaller while their stench grew stronger and stronger. They made their way across the littered ground, passing the heavy back doors of the questionable establishments that were common in this part of town. Any decent citizen would never have dared to come near this place. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan thought he saw a rat, which disappeared quickly into the nearest gutter as they approached.  
  
Suddenly Max stopped and backed up against the wall, indicating for Logan to stay back. They had reached the alley that had been chosen for the deal to go down. She peeked around the corner, and then turned back to Logan, making a sign that everything was clear.   
  
Max let her gaze roam around, taking in her surroundings. She felt her soldier training take over as she tried to concentrate on nothing but the task at hand. From now on she would not worry about Logan; she knew she wasn't supposed to. All that mattered was fulfilling the task; the costs were of secondary interest.  
  
She let out a snort, knowing full well that what she had learnt no longer applied to her. She wouldn't be able to stop worrying; she wouldn't be able to forget about possible consequences. She had changed.  
  
Logan looked around for a second. He noticed a couple of dumpsters, some boxes and garbage nearby, which would provide enough room for him to hide.  
  
He waved at Max so she knew where he'd be hiding and disappeared behind the boxes. He hated to leave Max out there on her own, although he subconsciously knew that she could take care of herself.   
  
Max nodded in understanding. Then she moved farther into the back alley and hid in the shadow of a doorway.  
  
Logan peeked through a hole between the cardboard boxes he had piled up around him. Max was out of sight, hiding in the darkness of the alley. He checked his watch nervously. The buyer would be there any minute now if he didn't want to be late for the deal.  
  
After what seemed like ages, he finally spotted a thin, dirty figure coming down the alley. The man seemed to sway a little, now and then struggling to keep his balance. Logan sighed inwardly. This looked like it might end up being an easy job.  
  
With her enhanced hearing, Max had made out the person walking down the alley long before Logan had, but she patiently waited in the darkness.  
  
Logan watched the man stop a few metres away from him. He peered around and looked at his watch nervously, then disappeared into the smaller alleyway, where Max was waiting for him.  
  
Max acted immediately; with one precisely placed kick, the man was on the ground. She was able to knock him unconscious with a quick punch to the face. "Logan!" she hissed, shoving the unconscious man back into the shadow of the entrance.  
  
Logan emerged from his hiding place and rushed into the alley, making sure no one was approaching them. "I should have known we wouldn't need the blindfolds," he commented, grinning. Max held out the man's filthy jacket and baseball cap to him. "You might wanna look like him. No need to make them suspicious," she said, pointing her finger at his brand new clothes. Logan wordlessly took the old, filthy coat and pulled it on over his own, then, with a grimace, put the old, greasy baseball cap on his head, pulling it down low to cover his face. The clothes smelt of sweat and liquor. Logan hoped that this guy didn't have any infectious diseases.  
  
"Smelling great," Max teased him.  
  
He looked up at Max and raised his eyebrows. "What about the rest?"  
  
"You want me to undress him?" Max frowned and looked at the man in disgust.  
  
Logan looked at the man, and then checked out himself with a quick look. "No, just the shoes, maybe," he said, pointing at his new shoes.  
  
Max mumbled something, but obliged. "God, this is definitely the hardest part."  
  
Max slipped off the man's shoes, then handed them to Logan. Not yet satisfied with Logan's appearance, Max looked around. The man had been carrying an old plastic bag which probably contained his most precious belongings. She pulled a face and pulled out a thin, dirty blanket. She put it over Logan's knees and stuffed it behind his back, then hung the bag over the back of the chair. "You look good now!" she winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Sexy," she teased him.  
  
"Very funny..."  
  
"No, I mean you really look like a totally run down druggy right now, "she chuckled, then stopped dead, putting her finger to her lips. Before Logan could turn around, she had leaped up to a second storey window. She crouched there, out of site to anyone passing below.  
  
Logan twitched in his seat nervously. Showtime, he thought, trying to plaster an indifferent expression onto his face. He heard the voices of two men who were approaching the alley. They were not speaking English. He turned the chair around so he would be facing the men as they rounded the corner. He felt for the gun and the money in his pocket. Good. Everything was in place.  
  
Max watched Logan from her hiding place. She could tell that he was nervous, but the men probably wouldn't notice. He was a good actor, Max realized.  
  
The voices grew louder, and then she saw two dark haired men appear at the far end of the alley. The two men, dressed in black, their hair unkempt and greasy, slowly approached Logan. She frowned, Why do none of these guys ever shower??!?  
  
Logan released the brakes of his chair and hesitantly wheeled closer, making sure he stayed within view of Max so she could get some good camera shots.  
  
The men stopped a few meters away front of him.  
  
"Whazzup,skidmark?" the taller one of them addressed him.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet someone named Mad Eddie," Logan said, as calmly as possible.  
  
"You think that's me?" the man snarled.  
  
"Said he'd have something to make my day," Logan replied, eyeing the man in front of him. When the man didn't respond, Logan fumbled in his pocket for the money to show the two men. "So you tell me if I've got the right man."  
  
"Well, you have a good point. Or should I say a lot of good points," the man said, with a sneer.  
  
Logan stashed the money away again, backing up a little. Waving the money in front of them probably hadn't been the best idea.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The smaller man glared at him furiously, ready to attack if he didn't get what he wanted.  
  
Max tensed from her perch on the window ledge. She was ready to assist Logan immediately if necessary.  
  
"Just making sure everybody gets what they came for. So do we have a deal here or what?" Logan said, with as much confidence as he could muster up. He was glad to know that Max was just a few feet away from him, ready to step in if need be.  
  
"Alright," the taller man laid a calming hand on his companion's shoulder, then reached into his pocket and looked around suspiciously. "Here you go, grade A coke."  
  
Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out the money again, putting it on his lap. "Let me see it."  
  
The dealer handed him a small bag, showing him the shining blade of a knife when he leaned back again, just to let Logan know he'd better not try anything foolish.  
  
Logan opened the bag and put his pinky finger in. He tasted the tiny bit that stuck to his finger just to make sure it was real.   
  
Max quietly moved so she could take pictures of the transaction. She smiled to herself. "Good job so far, Logan."  
  
"Okay," he finally said, and held out the money. The smaller man grabbed it from him.  
  
  
  
Mad Eddie threw him a disgusted look and straightened his filthy suit.  
  
He shot Logan a false, greasy smile. "Pleasure doing business with you."  
  
He grabbed the money from the smaller man and quickly counted through it. "You know how to reach us. There's a lot more where that came from," he added, backing up to leave the alley.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'll get back to you then." Logan let out a silent sigh of relief and watched the two men leave.  
  
Max waited another minute, then jumped down and landed gracefully in front of Logan. "Good job. I'd hug you, but..." She indicated his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, right. I smell like a garbage bin."  
  
"This is the price Eyes Only has to pay, no sympathy."  
  
"Got everything on tape?" Logan asked.  
  
Max looked at him open mouthed. "You're serious? Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Good. Let's see where they go. They probably haven't gone too far. They're probably not expecting me to follow them."  
  
"Right, and you're not going to. You go back to the car and get out of those clothes. I'm gonna follow them." Max was going to have it her way now.  
  
Logan sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll get the car ready. But if you're not back within twenty minutes, I'm coming to look for you."  
  
"Deal." Without another word Max disappeared, leaving Logan behind with the drugs.   
  
Logan knew Max could do the job perfectly well on her own. Still, he felt bad for putting her in danger again. He pocketed away the coke and made his way back to the car, imagining all the bad things that could happen to Max. But then he reminded himself that she had been designed to be a soldier and could probably do the job better than three perfectly healthy men.  
  
Max, on the other hand, was grateful that she had been able to get him out of danger. No matter how much he tried to convince her and himself that he was capable of doing his own legwork every now and then, Max felt more comfortable knowing he was safe.   
  
***  
  
Max didn't have a hard time following the two men; they didn't even think about looking over their shoulder. She almost wished it would get a little more exciting. It was going to be a piece of cake to find out where they operated from then disappear unseen.  
  
***  
  
As soon as Logan reached the car, he got rid of the old clothes. He realised he would have to throw his own clothes in the wash as soon as he got home. But at least the smell wasn't as intense anymore. He stuffed the clothes and the filthy blanket into the plastic bag and left it lying next to a garbage bin on the street. He then returned back to the car and climbed in.  
  
Checking his watch he saw that almost 15 minutes had passed since he had left Max.  
  
***  
  
Max crept closer to the shack. She climbed up the downspout and looked through a grimey little window. From there she was able to film both the inside and outside of the small building.  
  
***  
  
Logan quickly stored the drugs away in the secret compartment, and then nervously scanned the street, waiting for Max to reappear.  
  
***  
  
All of a sudden, the drainpipe Max was hanging from came loose with a loud clank. She was able to grab hold of the window ledge to prevent herself from falling but one of the men inside was alerted by the noise. This had not been part of the plan. She waited a long moment, pressed close to the wall before she dared to take another look inside. The men had returned their attention to the money and Max let out a sigh of relief.  
  
***  
  
"Twenty minutes," Logan mumbled to himself. Still there was no sign of Max.  
  
***  
  
Max pressed record, so as to catch the two men and their surroundings on tape. She curiously watched the goings on inside the building.  
  
***  
  
Logan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. The time was up. He should start looking for Max. The problem was that he didn't know at all where to start. He had no idea where she had gone. Damn it. He shouldn't have left her alone in the first place.  
  
***  
  
Max watched one of the men lock away the money, while the other, Mad Eddie, got ready to leave. She should probably get out of there before Eddie saw her.  
  
***  
  
Twenty-three minutes. Logan reached behind his seat to set up his chair again. Then he thought better of it. He couldn't leave the car in case Max came back before him. Great! So much for good planning. She didn't even have a phone or her pager with her!   
  
***  
  
Max checked her watch. Twenty-five minutes! Realizing she had taken too long, she was suddenly in a hurry to get back. Logan would probably be looking for her soon. She quickly climbed down the downspout again. In the interest of speed, she jumped the last few feet. She hadn't, however, checked to see what she would be landing on. With a loud bang, she landed on a piece of corrugated iron.  
  
Cursing her own stupidity, she jumped from the piece of metal she had landed on, careful not to make any more noise. The men insode had already been alerted, though. She could hear frantic steps and voices approach her. Max mentally prepared for a fight.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Twenty-nine minutes! Logan thought feverishly about what he should do now. Screw it! he thought. He checked his gun again, then set up his chair as quickly as he could and transferred into it.   
  
***  
  
Max was surprised to see nearly a dozen men come towards her, each of them armed with either a knife or a gun. She sighed. "Why do guys always need their toys?"  
  
***  
  
Turning back, Logan leaned into the car to insert the key into the ignition. In case Max came back, she'd at least be able to use the car. He checked his watch again, Thirty-one minutes. He looked around for Max but she was nowhere in sight.   
  
***  
  
Max had been able to take out half of her opponents, when she suddenly started to feel dizzy. Her head was spinning and her knees nearly buckled under her. Sweat formed on her forehead. "Damn it." She tried to remember her last seizure and was reminded of that awful day when Logan had been attacked in his apartment. She had to admit that she had felt weird every now and then ever since, but had shrugged it off, refusing to worry about it. Now it seemed to return in full force with perfect timing.  
  
***  
  
Logan pushed his way back through the alley as fast as he could. A few people threw him odd looks as he was racing by, but he couldn't have cared less.He had to find Max.  
  
***  
  
A shot rang out and Max felt something scratch her upper arm. "Damn it," she hissed, still trying to fight off the men attacking her. They had realized that Max had weakened and were now taking the time to plan their attacks better. Max realized that she wouldn't last much longer. "Sorry guys, but the game's over. Gotta jet, my boyfriend gets really pissy when I make him wait. I don't want him getting jealous of you guys!" she shouted over her shoulder as she sped off into the dark alley.  
  
***  
  
When Logan reached the back alley, he tried to remember which way the voices of the men had disappeared. He turned right, onto the street he thought the men might have taken, but there was no way he could be sure.  
  
***  
  
Max ran back down the dark alley as fast as her legs would carry her. Even in her weakened state she was faster than the men. She knew it was a stupid move which Lydecker would never have approved of to run directly to the car, but she felt that she didn't have the strength to take a detour.  
  
***  
  
Logan continued racing down the alley. Hadn't there been an Asian man back there? Maybe he would lead him the right way. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of steps and some angry men's voices coming closer. He stopped for a second to listen where the noise was coming from, but before he could detect the direction, he saw Max running directly towards him.  
  
Max had to concentrate so hard on putting one foot in front of the other that she didn't see Logan until he was pretty close. "What the hell are you doing here? Go, run! Back to the car!!"  
  
Logan turned on the spot and pushed his wheels as fast as he could. His shoulder started to hurt like hell, but he tried to ignore the pain. He just stared ahead, manoeuvring the chair through the small littered alleys, hearing Max's steps behind him, followed by the group of men who were still close on their heels. Suddenly, Logan could no longer hear Max's footsteps. He was shocked to see her fall back behind him, her steps becoming slow and unsteady. Their followers were closing in on her.  
  
Max felt the world go black around her, the noises faded and she couldn't quite remember where she was and why she felt like throwing up.  
  
Logan slowed down so Max could catch up with him. "Max! Come on. Just a few more steps," he yelled, seeing her stumble. Judging from the small distance that was separating them from the group of men he wouldn't have the time to turn back and get her before they got them.  
  
Logan's voice, urging her on, cut through the darkness which was threatening to engulf Max. She looked up to see Logan's blurry form and took some more shaky steps towards him.  
  
As soon as Max was within his reach, Logan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto his lap.   
  
"Logan...I..." Max started, gasping for air.   
  
"It's okay. Just hold tight!" Logan said between gritted teeth, pushing as hard and fast as he could back towards the car. Max was slumped on his lap, one arm hung limply around his shoulder. He could feel her body tremble slightly.  
  
Max was able to feel Logan's quickly beating heart. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he gasped for air. She held on to him as tightly as she could, her strength ebbing away quickly.  
  
She could hear people screaming in the distance, but, from what she could tell, the voices didn't close in on them. "Thank you," she mumbled.  
  
After what seemed like an endless chase down the alleyway, they finally reached the street where the Aztek was parked.Logan tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his shoulder. Max's condition was worrying him but he couldn't think about it right now. Just a few more meters, he told himself over and over again. Just a few more.  
  
Max finally opened her eyes and turned her head. Relief washed over her when she saw the car in front of them.  
  
Logan was relieved to see Max open her eyes again. Then he saw another problem ahead of them. They wouldn't have the time for him to set Max down onto the passenger seat, then round the car and transfer into the driver's seat  
  
"Do you think you can slide over from this side?" he asked breathlessly, approaching the driver's side.  
  
Max looked at him confused, but then understood. "Yeah."  
  
Logan jerked the door open and lifted Max onto the seat, ready to follow her as soon as she slid over.  
  
She let him help her into the driver's seat then climbed over, fighting to control her trembling limbs. She sank down in her seat, eyes half closed, gasping for breath.  
  
Logan quickly transferred onto the seat and dismantled the chair in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Leave the chair behind if it takes too long," Max mumbled, not really aware of what she was saying.  
  
Jamming the door shut, Logan started the engine just in time before the first of their followers reached the car.  
  
Ignoring the men in front of the car, Logan shifted into drive and sped right through them. Then he raced down the street ignoring the red lights on their way. All he could think of now was getting away and finding a safe place where he could take care of Max.  
  
Max tried to take deep breaths to calm down, sweat was pouring from every pore of her body and she could hardly form coherent thoughts through the stabbing pain in her head.  
  
Logan glanced over at her worriedly. "What's going on, Max? Are you okay?"  
  
"Dunno, gimme a sec," she slurred.  
  
She obviously wasn't okay. Her whole body was shaking now. She was panting heavily. Logan frowned and checked the rear-view mirror, before he took a quick turn, only to see two of the men jump into a car and hotwire the engine so they could follow them.  
  
Great, he thought. Good thing we're ready to leave. He cast a worried glance over at Max who was slumped against the window, shaking even more violently now. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Max! Can you hear me?!" he yelled, reaching over with one hand to pat her face.  
  
There was no answer…  
  
**************************************  
  
Leaving you with a bad Cliffhanger-we know! But the chapter had to end somewhere after all! Hah! 


	31. Viva Mexico!

Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed!  
  
A/N: Dedicated to everybody who enjoys reading it!  
  
Thanks to Alaidh!  
  
**  
  
"Max! Can you hear me?" he yelled.  
  
There was no answer. "Max! Please! Answer me!" he tried again.   
  
Logan looked back at the road. He had almost missed the onramp to the freeway. "At least something!" he muttered under his breath. He had to put some distance between them and their followers and he had to bring the car to a stop as soon as possible. He had to get Max to take her medicine and quick. He had seen her pack the bottle of tryptophan in her bag, which was now lying on the backseat, but the hand controls required both hands to drive.   
  
He looked at Max again who was shaking all over now, her hair clinging to her sweaty face. Seeing her like that scared the shit out of Logan. He had never seen her like that. She had collapsed on his couch a few times but this time it seemed worse than ever. Now there seemed to be no pattern to her seizures like before. They seemed to be coming and going, leaving her body exhausted while her mind slipped away into darkness. He called her name again but he couldn't reach her. He couldn't do anything right now. Pictures of the attack in his apartment and the effect the aerosol had had on her passed through his mind. Could it be that the aerosol…  
  
Checking the rear-view mirror, he saw a dark blue car approaching them quickly. "Shit!" he exclaimed, speeding up beyond the speed limit. He was eight miles from the next stop now and the car was approaching them still. "Damn it!" There was no way he'd lose them until then.  
  
As much as Logan wanted to stop at the shoulder of the highway to give Max her medicine, he couldn't risk it if he didn't want their followers to catch up with them.  
  
Another sign indicated the Mexican border. "Well then, Mexico, here we come," he said to himself and sped up even more.  
  
He doubted that the men would risk the check up at the border. Some of them were probably carrying drugs, money or illegal weapons. Even though it would take them a long time to actually get to the border, it was still the best idea he could come up with. He just hoped Max would be all right.  
  
Logan changed into the fast lane, praying that the police wouldn't stop them.  
  
Logan's blood was pumping in his head and he could feel the adrenaline rush through his body. He kept his eyes alternately on the road and in the rear-view mirror, relieved to finally see their followers fall behind. They seemed to lose interest the longer the chase lasted.   
  
Logan kept driving for another endless one and a half hours until he neared the Mexican border, tirelessly talking to Max, trying to soothe her and to keep her awake.  
  
When they were finally nearing the border, Logan slowed down considerably so as not to draw any attention to himself. He told Max to try and lie as still as possible for a minute, although he didn't even know if she could understand him. Then he pulled up to the checkpoint and let down his window.  
  
"What is your business in Mexico and how long will you be here?" the old Mexican approached him, talking with a strong accent.   
  
Logan answered the questions, hoping he didn't show his uneasiness. He didn't want the officer to suspect that he might have anything illegal in the car considering the fact that there was a gun and a packet of cocaine in the glove compartment.   
  
"Can I see some ID?" the man demanded, looking at Max suspiciously. She was still slumped against the window. Logan reached for his wallet and got out his ID, showing it to the officer.   
  
"Hers, too." The man nodded towards Max. "She all right?" he asked harshly.   
  
Logan tried to come up with good excuse. Smiling apologetically, he said. "This is my fiancée, Max. She fell asleep awhile back. Probably got a little too much sun. Let me get her ID for you." Logan leaned back in his seat to get Max's bag from the backseat. Searching through the bag, he came across the tryptophan. He had to pull himself together not to take it out and give it to Max right away. That would only provoke further questioning.  
  
Logan handed Max's ID to the man. "Max Guevara", the man read aloud, comparing the picture with the pale woman on the passenger seat. "Miss?" he asked, a little louder, so Max would hear.  
  
Logan reached over to help Max sit up a little. "Miss Guevara?" the man asked again. "You okay?"   
  
Logan was relieved to see Max open her eyes and squint at the man. "I… I'm …o…okay," she managed, before she lay back again, concentrating with all her might to suppress the seizures.  
  
Logan gave the man a fake smile and took back Max's ID. "Anything else?" he asked as politely as he possibly could. The man frowned at him and backed away from the car, checking if there was anything suspicious about it. Then he waved them on with a dismissive gesture.   
  
*  
  
Having left the border behind, Logan exhaled deeply. He drove on for a couple of minutes so he would be out of sight of the border guards, then turned onto a small sandy street and stopped the car. Max was not seizing as badly as before but she seemed to be nearly unconscious.   
  
Logan reached back for the bag, got out the bottle of pills and forced a handful of them down Max's throat, along with some water from a bottle he had found between the seats. He had some fresher water in the back but he didn't want Max to wait any longer for her meds.  
  
After Max had swallowed her pills, he held her close, stroking her hair, until the seizures ebbed away a little. It was not until then that he realized how much his shoulder hurt. He had probably injured it further today, but he didn't care. He had saved Max from their attackers and that was all that counted.  
  
He carefully positioned Max back in the passenger's seat and reached back for his sweater, which was lying on the backseat. He stuffed it between Max's head and the door for it to serve as a cushion. Max was looking extremely exhausted, but at least the seizures were gone. He fastened her seatbelt and started the car again. He would drive for another hour and then find a place for them to stay for the night. They both needed some rest.  
  
Another 50 minutes later, Logan brought the car to a stop next to an old gas station somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He was going to ask the man behind the counter if he knew a nearby place to stay for the night.  
  
Max was sleeping next to him, hardly stirring, but at least it didn't seem to be a troubled sleep. This felt like déjà vu with the roles reversed. Some days ago he had been the one feeling bad, needing Max to take care of him.   
  
Max was actually more asleep than awake, but she noticed that Logan had stopped the car. She tried to pry her eyes open and check what was going on, but she was too tired and weak. She also noticed Logan moving next to her, but he seemed to be calm and relaxed, so she finally gave in to her exhaustion and drifted off again.  
  
Logan looked over at Max again, to make sure she was okay, and then he set up his chair and transferred carefully. He had probably re-injured his shoulder enough so that it was back to where it was a few days ago. Logan sighed and hoped a good night's sleep and relaxation would take care of it.   
  
He reached back into the car to get his wallet, then wheeled over to the entrance of the small gas station.  
  
Two elderly men were sitting in front of the shop, wearing nothing but shorts. On the table in front of them there were two bottles of beer. The two men reminded Logan of an old TV ad from before the Pulse. They ignored Logan, until they had to move aside to let him enter the building.   
  
Inside, a big, raven-haired woman looked up from cleaning the floor when he entered. "Hola."  
  
"Ahem...hola." Logan greeted her, not really prepared to speak Spanish right now. He had taken Spanish in highschool, but he'd have to dig deep in his memory to recall even the most essential bits of Spanish conversation.  
  
"¿Americano?" she smiled at him, probably because his visit promised good American money. "¿Habla español? No?"  
  
She stepped closer. "I speak English."  
  
Logan sighed, relieved. "That's good. My Spanish isn't very good," he explained.  
  
"No problem." She shook her head.  
  
"My...wife and I were looking for a place to stay for the night. Would you know of anything around here? We have been driving all day and my wife doesn't feel well. She really needs some rest." Logan rambled on, not sure if the woman understood all he was saying. He didn't know why he was talking so much anyway, but it felt good to talk to someone after this long and crazy drive, and the woman seemed to be nice.  
  
"Si, si. Hotel?" She bent down behind a counter and retrieved a map. "This is nice hotel, with a pool and nice rooms." She considered him for a moment. "No stairs, good for you." She smiled gently.  
  
"Is it far from here?" Logan asked, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"No, no. Cinquo minutos. Five." She showed him the fingers of one hand. "Small town, nothing far."  
  
"Great. How do I get there? Down this road?" Logan pointed his finger at the dusty road outside.  
  
"Si. At traffic light right. Then towards the water. When you are there, left. After some meters on the left is hotel."  
  
"Okay. Thanks very much." Logan said, turning to leave. Then he thought better and turned around, letting his eyes roam through the store. "Maybe I should take something cold to drink."  
  
"Si. And we have watermelon, fresh."  
  
Max would probably be hungry, too when she woke up, Logan thought to himself. But watermelon wouldn't be enough, then.  
  
"Do you have sandwiches?" he asked.  
  
The woman nodded eagerly and moved through the small room only to return with a plate full of sandwiches.  
  
"Great. I'll take two of those." Logan said. He personally wasn't very hungry, so Max could have his sandwich, too, in case one wasn't enough. "And a bottle of juice and some water. Cold please!" he added.  
  
The woman packed everything in a brown paper bag and finally handed it to him.  
  
Logan got out his wallet and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "How much?"  
  
"23 dollar," she smiled.   
  
Logan swallowed at the high price, but this was probably the only place they would get something to eat this late.  
  
The woman accepted the money. "Gracias."  
  
"Thanks again," Logan said and made his way back to the car.  
  
**  
  
Max stirred slightly when Logan transferred back into the car; her eyes flickered open for a moment and she watched him, mumbling something he didn't understand.  
  
"Max, are you okay? What did you just say?" Logan turned to her with concern  
  
"What happened?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and shaky.  
  
Logan sighed, relieved when he heard her speak again. At least that was something! "They chased us down to the Mexican border, and then suddenly fell behind. I guess they didn't want to get into any trouble at the border. I drove for another hour. I think we're safe now," he explained.  
  
Max nodded her understanding. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Logan said as cheerfully as possible. Now they just had to find that hotel. He really felt like dropping into bed, relaxing his aching body and leaving this horrible day behind. He would just make sure Max was okay before he'd allow himself to do that.   
  
When Logan finally killed the engine, Max's condition had improved somewhat.   
  
She still felt drained and totally exhausted, but at least she could keep her eyes open and move her aching limbs.  
  
She sat up straighter in the seat and looked at the building in front of them. "Think this is safe? Because I ain't gonna kick ass tonight."  
  
Logan sat back in his seat without making a move to get out of the car, and looked at her intently. "Should be. So what's happening Max? Those seizures were even worse than last time. I thought you might fall into a coma or something."  
  
"I don't know," Max replied honestly, frowning. "I can't explain that either." She swallowed hard before her next sentence. "And it gives me the creeps." She looked so lost and confused at that very moment that Logan's heart nearly melted away. He reached out his arm and pulled her close.   
  
"I know. I was scared, too." Logan gently stroked her cheek. "We'll have to find out what causes them, but for now, let's go get some sleep. Okay?"  
  
"I hate my body for doing this to me," she admitted. "I can't even rely on myself like this."  
  
Logan sighed and wiped a lock of hair from her pale face. "I know that feeling," he said with a little smile. After a pause, he added, "Don't worry. You can rely on me every now and then. No shame in that."   
  
Max looked up at him with big brown eyes, suddenly realizing the truth in his words. God, if anybody knew that feeling it was Logan, and she felt comforted by his words. He was the first person, other than her siblings, who she had ever trusted with her life, and she realized that this very moment. "I know," she whispered. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Logan answered sincerely. They were silent for some minutes, enjoying the closeness. Then Logan gave a small laugh. "Look at us. We're beat. Let's go get some sleep!"   
  
"Yeah, let's go." Max pushed the door open and shakily climbed out of the car, and then waited until Logan was ready to join her.  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder, both for support and just because it felt nice to have her hand there, and together they entered the small lobby.  
  
"Do you have Mexican money or do they accept American dollars?" she asked, and wondered herself why she worried about something like that.  
  
"They should be glad to accept American money ," Logan answered, collecting his thoughts in case he'd have to book a room in Spanish. Still, it was worth trying in English first. "Excuse me," he asked the woman sitting behind the small reception desk. "Do you speak English?"  
  
The young woman looked over the desk at the guests and then stood up to yell something into a back room. Moments later, another woman appeared, this one slightly younger. "Good evening. What can I do for you?" she asked with a strong accent.  
  
"We'd like to rent a double room for tonight, one that's wheelchair accessible if possible,"   
  
The woman looked at Logan, as if noticing that he was sitting in a wheelchair for the first time, then she shook her head. "Sorry, we do not have special rooms. What do you need?" she asked innocently.  
  
"It'd just have to be on the ground floor and have a regular width bathroom door, not a narrow one." Logan said hopefully. Right now he really didn't care about bathroom adjustments or anything else. A comfortable bed would do.   
  
"Sure," the girl nodded, relieved. "We have that." She smiled at the couple and busied herself with looking for a room for them. She then presented a sheet and placed it on the fairly high counter. "Please fill out this." She looked from Logan to Max and then hesitantly handed Max a pen.  
  
Logan gave Max's arm a little nudge. "I can fill that out, honey," his voice made it clear that Max was not to argue. He doubted Max was lucid enough right now to fill out the form.  
  
Max smiled at the young woman and then leaned over. "May I?" At the nod she grabbed a book, so Logan would have a hard surface to write on, and handed both the paper and the book to Logan. By way of explanation, she added, "Nobody can read my handwriting. Sometimes I even have trouble myself."  
  
Logan smiled at her explanation and quickly filled in their names and addresses, then signed the sheet.  
  
"There you go," he said, handing it back to Max who gave it to the woman  
  
"Thanks, honey, what would I do without you?" Max gently brushed through his messy hair and smiled at the other woman. Then she accepted the key and listened to the directions the receptionist gave her. "Gracias." And to Logan, "We have to get our luggage first, sweetheart."  
  
"I can do that, honey," Logan played along. Not that he didn't like calling Max those names, but usually he'd never have dared to do it for fear of her kicking his ass. He chuckled inwardly. "You go ahead. Check out the room. I'll get our bags," he added. Max was still a little shaky, so he didn't want her to exert herself if not absolutely necessary.  
  
Max nodded hesitantly. She felt fairly stable right now, but the seizures had not completely subsided and the last thing they needed was her collapsing in the lobby or the parking lot.  
  
Logan wheeled back to the car and got the bags from the hatch. Then he turned around to see where Max was heading. The car was parked quite far away from their room, but he wasn't going to be bothered climbing back in just to park a little closer.  
  
*  
  
Max opened the room in a daze and left the door open a little so Logan could enter. She made her way to the closest bed and collapsed onto it. Her head was killing her and she felt tremors run through her entire body again.  
  
Moments later, Logan entered the room. Max seemed to be dozing again. Logan dropped Max's bag on the floor and headed straight to the bathroom. He would have loved to join Max right away, but if he allowed himself to lie down for a while, he probably wouldn't wake up before the next morning.   
  
He got ready quickly, just washing his hands and face, brushing his teeth and using the toilet. A shower would have been nice, he thought, but at that moment he was too exhausted. Back in the bedroom, he locked the door and made sure Max's pills were within reach, and then he transferred to the double bed next to Max.  
  
Max felt somebody move next to her. In her weird, half-awake state, her first reaction was to fight, so she spun around, kicking. Logan caught her raised arm in mid-air, thankful that she wasn't in her best fighting form, and for once, welcomed the fact that he couldn't feel her foot colliding with his shin, almost sending him back over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey, Max! Shh!! It's me. It's okay," he said soothingly  
  
But she didn't stop fighting him, groaning slightly, sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
Logan pushed himself up into a sitting position, holding her arm in one hand and gently pushing Max back into the pillows. "Please Max, wake up! It's me, Logan. Everything's okay! We're safe! Stop fighting," he said again, louder now, to make sure she would hear him.  
  
Max's eyes finally opened, and she looked up at the man hovering over her. Her brown eyes met his and eventually she calmed down. "Logan?"  
  
Logan released his grip and sighed. "Yes, Max. I'm here. We're safe. Calm down now, will you?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She suddenly seemed to realize what she had just done. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. "  
  
"No. It's okay, Max. It was my fault. I shouldn't have sneaked in. Now let's get some sleep, okay?" Then he lay back down and hesitantly, so as not to alarm her again, put his arm around her and drew her close.  
  
Despite the calm tone in his voice, some part of him was intimidated by the force with which Max, even in her condition, had fought him. He knew how strong she was, but he had never felt her strength turned against him.  
  
"Thanks for putting up with this damn body of mine," Max mumbled, before shifting so that she lay even closer.  
  
Logan let out a deep breath and buried his nose in Max's hair. In response to her comment, he took her hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
Together they slept peacefully and undisturbed.  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	32. Habla Espanol?

Hi! First of all, sorry it took us so long. But we have been kinda busy and didn't really feel motivated to get it ready for posting.  
  
Okay, I think, even though some of you won't like this and will comment on it for sure, I should just mention it again: we are capable of accepting criticism, and we actually do try to incorporate any constructive advice.   
  
We would just like you guys to understand where we are coming from: we wrote this story because we enjoyed doing it, and we thought it would be nice to share this with you folks, at least to offer you the choice of sharing it. We know that it's not perfect and that it is often not as smooth running as we would like it to be.   
  
We are really happy that there seem to be some people out there, who enjoy it despite the shortcomings (we never intended to write a perfectly thought out story, we just wrote what we felt like. I know that there are more talented writers out there, whose native language happens to be English, too).   
  
Just please don't make us lose all our motivation and fun!!! This is what it's about for US!  
  
And now you either hit the reverse button on the upper left, or try to enjoy what we did!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Barbara  
  
**  
  
¿HABLA ESPANOL?  
  
The next day, Logan got busy assembling the information on the new lead in LA, so he could send it to Matt Sung for further investigation. Max, exhausted from the seizures she had gone through the night before, slept surprisingly long. She stirred a couple of times, but Logan's constant tapping on the keyboard didn't seem to disturb her. When Logan had put together all the information Matt would need, he moved on to the tiring job of encoding everything so nobody but the detective could read it.   
  
When he had finished the job, he went over to the reception office in search of a coffee. Inside, there was a rather small table right next to the reception where cups and a pot of coffee were waiting for the guests. Sighing, he filled one mug. It didn't seem to be very hot anymore. He quickly gulped down the caffeine and then frowned at the basket with donuts and muffins that stood next to the coffee pot, but as his stomach rumbled he decided to risk it. He took one muffin and one donut and put them on a paper napkin on his lap. Then he made his way back to the room to check on Max.  
  
To his surprise, the bed was empty and he could hear the shower running. Feeling the need to make sure she was okay he called out to her just to get a snappy reply as to why he hadn't woken her earlier. Logan grinned to himself; she was obviously her old self again.   
  
After Logan had given her the heads up on his last hours' work, with Max munching her 'breakfast', Max urged Logan into going to the beach for the rest of the day. They were both pretty strung out, so a relaxing day in the sun would be just what they needed.  
  
"Come on! Please..." Max put on a pleading look and nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
Logan frowned. His dislocated shoulder was still hurting and he would have preferred to stay in the cool motel room for the rest of the day. Besides they didn't have any bathing suits, towels or sun lotion.  
  
"Ah, I don't know Max. I'm feeling kind of tired. Besides, we didn't bring anything...Or are you gonna swim naked?" He winked at her.  
  
"Oh come on, that's what shops are for! I never got to go to a beach like this!"  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled. He resented being in such a bad mood, but he was sore and tired and not really up for having fun. Though they seemed to be safe for now, he was still worried they would track them down and he was increasingly worried about Max's condition.  
  
She grinned, realizing what he had proposed earlier. "Or...we find a really empty beach and actually do swim naked."  
  
Logan sighed, gradually accepting the fact that Max wouldn't let him get away. He put on a little pout and wheeled into the bathroom.   
  
"Well, whatever you say," he said slightly unnerved. "I'll come with you. But don't expect me to do anything, except sleep maybe," he murmured. "Just gimme a couple of minutes," he ended, closing the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Max grinned from ear to ear. Quickly she went to pack some towels and food before Logan had a chance to think about it again.  
  
They would have to pass by a shop no matter what, Logan would need sun lotion, and actually having bathing suits wouldn't be that bad an investment either. Not if they would stay here a few more days. Logan could always wear boxer shorts, there would be hardly any difference, but she definitely needed- and wanted something to dress.  
  
When Logan emerged from the bathroom, Max was already waiting for him, waving a bag in front of him. "Ready?" she asked cheerfully.   
  
"Sure." Logan said shortly, taking the bag from her and putting it onto his lap. "Let's go shopping."   
  
He gave his wheelchair a push towards the door and winced at the pain in his shoulder. He turned around to Max who was locking the door. "I'll be your mule and you'll be my chauffeur in turn. Deal!?" he said.  
  
"You got it, honey." Max giggled and pushed him outside.  
  
They found a little shop near the main beach, which was so crowded with colourful towels, swim wear, sun glasses, hats and huge plastic animals that they nearly missed the shop's owner who was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine constantly munching sunflower seeds and ignoring his customers quite successfully.  
  
Max coughed slightly to get the guy's attention. "¡Hóla!"  
  
"¡Hóla! ...You need help?" the man said in a lame tone that clearly conveyed that he actually didn't want to help them.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to get sun-lotion and some bathing suits, but if you are too busy doing nothing we could go to another shop." Max snapped, annoyed by the unfriendliness.  
  
Logan really wasn't up for a discussion, even if he knew Max was right. So he quickly scanned the bikinis within his reach and took out a few that he thought might fit and handed them to Max. "Why don't you try those on? I'll go find something myself," he said quickly, before the man could respond.  
  
Max looked at him for a long moment, she was just about to enjoy having a little discussion like she always had them in Seattle hackling and arguing with vendors. But finally she nodded.  
  
She grabbed the bikinis and disappeared in a small dressing room.  
  
Logan watched her retreat into the small dressing room in the corner of the shop and went flipping through a stash of boxers, picking out a black one and a dark blue one in his size. Then he wheeled over to the shelf with the sun lotion and picked one with quite high sun protection and one with a lower.  
  
Max checked out the bikinis and then decided to dress a black one with a triangle top first. Either Logan had just been lucky reaching for nice ones or he had a really good taste.  
  
Logan looked around if they'd need something else. The huge beach towels that were hanging from a rack by the door would be nice, he thought. They only had the small towels from the motel and those were big enough for both of them. He grinned and chose one with a huge flower and some tropical birds on it. Having everything he needed, he waited for Max to be ready.  
  
Max decided that the black bikini looked good but that it couldn't hurt to have another one. So she quickly slipped into a white one, too.  
  
Logan hadn't actually thought Max would stay in the dressing room very long, as he assumed that he couldn't have picked the right size anyway. But obviously, he was still good at estimating women's size and taste, he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Max! Come on, hurry up!"  
  
"Yeah! Don't bother me or I'll kick your ass!" Max peeked through the curtain, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Found anything?" Logan asked, trying to peek in through the curtain.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Logan asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.  
  
She playfully slapped him. "Behave!"  
  
"I vaguely remember something about me being your fashion adviser," he grinned back at her.  
  
"When did I say that?!!"  
  
"Back in San Francisco?! Or maybe that's just my imagination..." Logan answered  
  
"Must have been." She seriously looked at him then closed the curtain forcefully. "Don't disturb me, you can't have it both ways, you know. Tell me to hurry up and then bother me!"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and carried on, looking through the shop. Maybe he'd find something else useful.  
  
Max quickly slipped into the black one again and then pulled on her shorts and shirt. She had clipped off the price tag before and hoped the 'friendly' shopkeeper would be okay with that.  
  
Logan let his gaze roam around and saw a bunch of flip-flop sandals on the floor. Maybe Max would like to have a pair of those if she didn't want to ruin her new shoes on the beach.  
  
Max finally came out of the dressing room and looked for Logan.  
  
He picked up a pair of pink ones with flowers approximately Max's size and returned to Max.  
  
"Hey. I'm done."  
  
"Thought you might need those," he explained, holding out the sandals to Max.  
  
"Cool." She took one and tossed off her own sandals, then slipped into the flip-flops.  
  
"What do you think?" She noticed she had just again asked him about fashion and tried to hide her grin.  
  
"Perfect." Logan smiled at her. "But you have to like them. Looks like they are pretty uncomfortable," he added.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll get used to it. Feels just a little weird between the toes, you know."  
  
***  
  
Minutes later, they were back outside in the sun.  
  
"So where to?" Logan asked.  
  
To his surprise, Max stepped up to a young Mexican woman, who was passing them by on the street, obviously heading for the crowded beach.  
  
"¿Perdón, Señora?… ¿Sabe donde hay una playa ..más..tranquilo que esa?" Max asked her in fluent Spanish, pointing her head towards the packed beach. Logan just listened in disbelief.   
  
"Donde no hay bastante gente. …" she added. The woman looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Es que mi esposo es un poco… tímido. " Max explained with a wink.  
  
The woman smiled and answered something, rambling on at such a high pace that Logan couldn't even pick up a word, but Max seemed to have understood perfectly.   
  
She nodded, repeated some directions and finally thanked the woman.  
  
"¡Muchas graçias!"  
  
"De nada. ¡Qué se divieren!" The young woman smiled and went on winking at Logan who still sat their speechless.   
  
When Max turned around, beaming at him, Logan found his voice again. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish!" he said confused.  
  
"Never said I didn't." Max quipped and gave him an innocent look.  
  
"So you were just going to let me sweat each time we had to say or organize something?" he asked.  
  
Max pretended to think hard. "Who knows, I think you look cute when you're nervous." She grinned and bent down to look him in the eye. "You get that boyish look then." She said with a wicked grin.  
  
  
  
Before Logan could respond, she drew away from him abruptly. "Anyway, she told me about a nice secluded beach not far from here." She said, rounding him. "So let's go, chico! I'm up for a cool swim. And some more maybe…" She said cheerfully, pushing the chair into the direction the woman had told her.  
  
TBC… 


	33. Traditional

Disclaimer: Still the same.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Keep'em coming, please.  
  
TRADITIONAL  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they reached the nice little beach which lay secluded between some rocks, which formed a little bay around the white sand.  
  
Max walked quicker, she couldn't wait to feel the soft sand beneath her feet.  
  
"Wow." Logan exclaimed. "This is beautiful!"  
  
Max already imagined how it would be to dive into the clear blue water.  
  
"What did you give this woman for her to tell you about this place?!" he said in awe.  
  
"Guess it's just our lucky day," she grinned at him.  
  
"For a change!" Logan agreed.  
  
"So what do you say? Swimming or sunbathing first?"  
  
Max was completely focussed on the view in front of her that she seemed to forget totally about the issues Logan would be facing in a second.  
  
"I'd say we get changed first," Logan said, wiping the sweat from his face.  
  
"Can't wait to see you in those...whatever you bought there," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I'm already wearing them, huh?" She teased him.  
  
Logan turned around to her displaying a mock frown. "Don't you think that's a little unfair?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm gonna have to change in front of you," he said, raising his eye brow.  
  
Max grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, well...bad luck, buddy."  
  
Logan turned around to look over the beach, grinning at her comment when the sudden impact of the chair, stopped by the sand nearly made him topple over. "Hey, watch out!" he gasped, grabbing the wheels to steady himself. "Slow down, will ya!" he added angrily.  
  
"This is no cross-country vehicle, you know!"  
  
"Oops, sorry." Max decided to try and ignore his tone. "No big dealio."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he murmured, taking hold of the wheels himself.  
  
"Excuse-me? I said I was sorry." Max felt anger rise within her. Why did he have to be that sensitive all the time?  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna do this myself." Logan replied stubbornly. "You go ahead, do whatever you wanted to do." He knew he was acting stupid, but having been reminded again that he just couldn't join Max running around in her playful mood, eager to get into the water had been like a slap in the face and had spoiled the whole beautiful moment for him.   
  
"Yeah right, I'm gonna leave you here and go for a swim. What the hell do you think, Logan?"   
  
"I'm thinking that I don't want to spoil your fun," he said, pushing himself inch by inch through the deep sand.  
  
Max stepped ahead and watched him intently. She knew he hated that but right now her anger and frustration grew. "Damn it, we are doing this together, so why can't you accept my help? I'm not doing this because I think you are not capable of it but because...just because. Don't make it that hard on yourself!"  
  
Logan gave up on manoeuvring the chair through the sand and ran his hands over his face. "Max, you don't get it, do you?" he said. His voice was calm now. A little too calm, indeed. "The point is I'm actually not capable of ...any of this.I can't walk in the sand with you, I can't jump into the water," he looked around. "I can't climb those rocks with you."   
  
Max shook her head, but let him talk.  
  
"I see how happy you are and how eager to go running straight into the water, but you hold back because of me." He shook his head.  
  
Max looked at him confused.  
  
Seeing her face, Logan explained. "It hurts not being able to do those things. But it hurts even more not being able to do those things with you…for you."  
  
"You are right. It's not fair. But you don't hold me back, Logan. Don't ever think that, I'm so happy being able to share this with you, I don't care about jumping into the water, running through the sand or whatever. We will do everything at our own pace, and I'm completely happy. I have never been happier in fact."  
  
"No Max, I mean, I don't want you to ever ...miss out on something...you can do...because I can't," he added determined.  
  
Max stepped closer, ready to object, but the look in Logan's eyes stopped her. This was far more than self-pity or stubbornness. He had really meant what he had said. He didn't want her to miss out on all the things she could still do on behalf of him.   
  
She kneeled down in front of him and laid her hands on his knees and said out loud the only three words that were forming in her mind. "I love you."  
  
Logan looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, calm now. "I love you, too, Max. How couldn't I!" He took her hands in his and kissed them. Then he pulled her closer to kiss her lips.  
  
Snapping out of the moment and turning her attention back to their beautiful surroundings, Max was ready to get up again when Logan held her back.  
  
"Promise?"   
  
"What?" Max asked confused.  
  
"That you won't miss out on things just because of me," he said firmly, looking into her eyes.  
  
She looked at him with a serious expression for a long moment and then nodded.  
  
"I promise." Suddenly she jumped up and stepped behind his chair. "And now I don't wanna miss out on sharing the sea with nobody but you!"  
  
"Okay," Logan sighed. "Just give me a second to get changed. Why don't you go ahead, test the water?" he asked carefully, not intending to cause another argument.  
  
Max looked at him hesitantly. "You sure you are gonna be fine?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Just give me some time." Logan said seriously.  
  
Max nodded, knowing he was not just talking about the swim, and quickly threw the light dress she had been wearing over her shoulders, kicking the flip-flops off, not caring where they landed. Then she grinned at Logan and ran into the water, never indicating it might be too cold. In one smooth, graceful move she dived in, coming up moments later, laughing out loud.  
  
Logan watched Max run into the water, awed by her new tight fitting swim suit, while quickly changing into his new pair of black boxers.  
  
Then he slowly wheeled closer to the water, the wet sand making it easier to move forward.   
  
He watched Max's head bob up and down in the water. She was obviously scanning the ground for seashells. He smiled and slid down from the chair onto the sand. The slow waves were already playing around his feet. Thankful that there were no larger waves he moved further into the water until it reached up to his waist. He gasped a little when the cool water came up high enough for him to feel it. Looking out for Max, Logan turned around and pedalled with his hands through the shallow water until it was deep enough to do a few strong strokes.  
  
Max had watched him the whole time, but pretended to be engrossed into her own activities. She had been on alert, not sure how Logan would manage in the water, given the tide was pretty strong. Besides, she still worried about his shoulder.  
  
After a few strokes, Logan began to feel a little nervous. His shoulder was hurting quite a bit and the tide didn't make it easier for him. He had always resented Bling for trying to talk him into swimming, but now he had to admit that he was really lacking practice.  
  
Max carefully made her way a little closer, just in case he needed her support.  
  
Logan was relieved to see Max only a few meters away from him.  
  
He did another two strokes until he faced Max.   
  
"Hey." She smiled at him, water running down her face. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine. A little out of practice maybe." Logan admitted.   
  
"Looking good though." She dived down again and came back up behind him. "This is great, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan panted, turning around to her. "Mind if I hold onto you for a sec?"  
  
"No problem." she smiled at him, glad he finally seemed able to ask for help.  
  
Logan put his arms around her and gave her a wet kiss. "You look even more beautiful in the water," he said.  
  
"Really?" She held him tight, treading water, supporting them both. "You don't look too bad either, like a wet puppy."  
  
"Well, thank you, Max. Any man would be flattered being compared to a puppy!" he said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, well. So I guess this is a dream coming true. And we had to go to Mexico for this. Crazy. We could have had it much easier if you had said anything."  
  
Logan looked at her, stunned. "Me? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you were too shy to admit what you felt."  
  
"You could have 'said something' as well, couldn't you?"  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
"I'm the girl. The guy's supposed to take the first step, ask for a date, am I right?"  
  
Logan said. "Oh, is that so? I didn't know we were that traditional..."   
  
"I definitely am. Apart from the fact that I kick ass and you cook."  
  
"That's pretty screwed up though-talking about traditional."  
  
"I know...but I would like it to be traditional sometimes, you know."  
  
She kissed his wet forehead. "At least pretend it."  
  
"We can try," Logan shrugged. "At least for today," he added.  
  
"Sounds good to me. You know what that means?"  
  
"No, but I bet you're gonna tell me." Logan grinned.  
  
"You'd win that bet anytime!" With that she grabbed his shoulders and dove him under water, holding her breath and following him.  
  
Max knew she had to be careful, but she still hadn't been able to resist the urge to do it. When Logan broke through the surface again, she came up next to him, giggling. "That's what they do, right? Traditional couples, I mean."  
  
"Well, if you say so," Logan replied, turning around suddenly, then quickly dove under water, pulling Max down with him.   
  
Then he circled her into the direction of the beach.  
  
"How about a nice traditional sun bath?" he said, when he heard Max surface from the water.   
  
She grinned at him. "You could really use a little tan."  
  
Logan was approaching the beach with strong strokes now.  
  
"You could show me what traditional couples do with that sun cream," he yelled back at her.  
  
"That I don't know, I have actually never needed any...I'm afraid you gotta teach me first."  
  
"Deal." Logan said, sitting down on the sand, having reached the shallow water.  
  
"I hate to bring this up, but if I don't help you to the towel, you are gonna look breaded."  
  
Max stood over him, looking from Logan to the place where he had left their towels, clothes and other stuff.  
  
Logan hesitated for a moment, looking over to the chair which was still some meters away from where he sat. He sighed and looked up at her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the water with him. He grabbed a handful of sand and spread it over her back. "What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing, I guess."  
  
Logan rolled over so he was lying on top of Max, supporting himself with his arms.  
  
Max smiled at him, squinting slightly at the sun hitting her face.  
  
Logan slowly leaned down into a long slow kiss. "Okay," he finally said, breaking away. "I'm gonna let you carry me over there-in this very untraditional way-if you let me take you out for dinner tonight."  
  
"I think I can take that." Max carefully slid out from under him and waited until he had sat back up.  
  
Logan put his arm around Max's shoulder and let her lift him up. She was having no trouble carrying him, but she knew he still didn't like it.  
  
Logan was relieved when they reached the towels and she gently put him down on the big beach towel he had chosen. "Wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
Logan just grunted and turned to lie on his stomach.   
  
"Where is the sun lotion?" Max asked, rubbing the sand from her hands.  
  
Before Logan could answer, she had found it under one of the towels and was pouring a generous amount into her hand. "And now I need you to relax, so I can show you 'traditional'," she said in a seductive tone.  
  
"Max?" He said when she kneeled over him, with one leg on each side of his body, spreading the lotion on his shoulders.  
  
„Yeah?" She playfully massaged his neck.  
  
„One more thing."  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"You remember what we agreed on back in that park in L.A.?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About taking it slow."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Back then I felt like we both needed some time to adjust to that new situation."  
  
"Right. So?"  
  
"How do you feel about that now?" Logan asked seriously.  
  
Max thought about it for a second, breaking the touch, then she smiled. "I think I'm kind of getting used to that traditional couple thing. And I like it! " she added, placing a kiss on the side of his neck.  
  
Logan swallowed and turned his head towards her. "I just need you to know that if I'm taking it real slow, or if I don't respond to your flirting, it's not because I don't find you attractive…" He levered himself up on his left elbow and shyly looked at her. "Cause you are…incredibly beautiful," he said.   
  
Max grinned contently and lay back down onto his shoulder.  
  
"Believe me," Logan continued. "I have undressed you with my eyes a million times…" Max gave him a small slap on the back for that remark, but he continued. "..And I have made love to you in my dreams a number of times." He blushed, seeing a dirty grin spread on Max's face.  
  
Logan sighed and drew a face. "Seriously. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. It's just, I have changed. My body has changed. I just don't know how…if anything will work like it used to -like it did just a couple of weeks ago," he corrected himself. "I mean, I know we talked about it already, but…"  
  
Max sat up straight and looked down into his face which was displaying a wide array of all kinds of emotions. Patiently, she waited for him to continue.   
  
He looked at her for a while, searching for the right words, then broke her gaze and ran his hands over his face. "God! This is so frustrating!" he said out loud, startling Max who already hadn't expected him to say anything more.   
  
"I mean I want you so bad, but I don't know how …." he bit his lip and directed his eyes towards the sand, avoiding her gaze. "I feel so bad for not being able to enjoy you lying close to me, just because I can't stop thinking about what the next step would be…" He ran his hand through his hair. Looking closer, Max was shocked to see his eyes brimmed with tears. She reached out for his hand, entwining their fingers.  
  
"We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with," she offered sincerely. "In contrast to what most people may think of me, I can wait, Logan. Until you're ready. Until we both are ready to take that step," she added and kissed him.  
  
**  
  
When Max opened her eyes again, she realized that she had fallen asleep, here on the beach in Logan's arms. Her face was hot and she felt slightly dizzy. She sat up and rubbed her face looking around confused. The sun was already low in the sky and the water was reflecting its golden shimmer.  
  
Logan was sound asleep, not even stirring, when Max drew away from his embrace.  
  
She yawned and stretched, always watching him sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful.  
  
Then she got up and slipped her dress back on.  
  
Out of an impulse, she took one of the smaller towels and spread it over Logan, so he wouldn't be cold in the cool breeze. Then she walked over to the water, strolling along the beach, scanning the ground for seashells.  
  
**  
  
Logan eventually stirred when he missed the warm body in his embrace, he sleepy looked around, a little confused at first. Then he remembered where he was and leaned on his elbows. Finally he discovered Max's figure quite a distance away, strolling along the shore. He couldn't draw his gaze away from that beautiful creature.  
  
He wished he could run over to her and swivel her through the air. But that wasn't going to happen and he had to accept that.   
  
Max walked all the way over to the rocks that were reaching into the water and started climbing them, until she was surrounded by the tosing sea. She inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of freedom the rough surroundings and the solitude of the moment gave her.  
  
As much as she loved the closeness with Logan, she enjoyed this moment of her own. After all she had been on her own most of her life. It took some time to adapt to constant company, even if it was the man she loved.  
  
Logan could still make her out in the distance. A lump formed in his throat. If he wanted to keep her he would have to live with giving her space. He trusted her completely and knew she accepted him wholly, despite his disability. But there were some things she couldn't and shouldn't miss out on just because of him. It hurt like hell to admit that, but this was part of what his life was like now and he could only make Max and himself happy when he learnt to deal with that fact.  
  
Max looked over the sea perfectly at peace with herself and the world. Didn't she have everything she wanted? She had left the horrors of Manticore behind, she had friends, she had a home and now she had the man of her dreams by her side, who respected her and gave her the freedom she needed...Right now she was away from home, but eventually they would return to Seattle and she knew that her life would be waiting for her- even be a whole lot better with Logan by her side.   
  
Logan eventually laid back and patiently waited for Max to return to him. He spent the time watching some small white clouds build above them. It was still warm and the sounds of waves had a relaxing impact on him. He felt at peace and satisfied for the first time in weeks. 


	34. Where do you want to go?

Disclaimer: Always the same.  
  
A/N: Many thanks to Sammi and thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews! This is a rather short chapter, but the next one's already waiting in line.   
  
Where do you want to go?  
  
***  
  
When Max came back from her walk, Logan had already changed and packed their things.  
  
"Hey," he said, when Max strolled towards him.  
  
"Hey you. Wow, you've been busy." She sank down next to him and stretched out in the sand. "You really wanna leave already?"  
  
"I'm growing kind of hungry. What about you? I would have expected you to be starving by now," he smiled at her. "How was your walk?" he asked.  
  
"I loved it, it's so peaceful here. And clean."  
  
Logan looked around and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, it's real nice. Exactly what we needed."  
  
"I could get used to this, you know. Feels so much safer than Seattle." Max shrugged. "Guess this is just a temporary feeling, huh?" She sat back up. "But we should try to enjoy it for a few days, aiight? Who knows what's awaiting us next."  
  
"I don't know if it's such a good idea…" Logan hesitated. "If they still decide to follow us." But he had to admit that he liked the idea of a nice holiday in the sun with Max.  
  
"Yeah, but there isn't much we can do right now. We've gotta wait for Detective Sung to contact us, anyway."   
  
"I guess so," Logan admitted uncomfortably. "Maybe we should enjoy this as long as we can. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's get something to eat," he added.  
  
"Okay, fine by me. But I have to take a shower first and dress up." Max grinned and stood up, grabbing the bag and waiting for Logan to transfer into his chair. While doing so she let her gaze wander out to the ocean, she was amazed by the vastness and eternity she saw in front of her. In Seattle the sky was usually dark and foggy, so she had never had the feeling of actually looking out that far.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Logan asked from next to her.  
  
Max snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Sure. Want some help?" Without waiting for an answer she dropped the bag into his lap and stepped behind him to push him towards the path.  
  
"Sure." Logan said defeated. But there was really no point arguing.  
  
**  
  
They entered the motel room twenty minutes later.  
  
Max went straight for the shower while Logan transferred to the bed and made himself busy clearing the chair of the fine sand. Realizing that he was probably sandy himself, he frowned. Now he had spread the fine sand all over the bed.   
  
"Max?" he yelled out. "You don't happen to have a vacuum cleaner in that miracle bag of yours?" he joked, looking around him with a big frown. He had seen her get out tons of stuff he'd never thought to fit in there.  
  
Max could hear him through the closed door and grinned. "As a matter of fact, no. Sorry. But we left kinda in a hurry and I didn't manage to pack the entire apartment. Why do you need one anyway? I thought the maids did the cleaning in hotels."  
  
"Well, ahem…I managed to get the bed all sandy!" he called back.  
  
"Cool, so it's gonna feel like sleeping at the beach!" Max stuck out her head through the door and grinned at him. "You don't wanna go to bed right now, do you? Why are you on it anyway?"  
  
"Just wanted to clean the chair." He transferred back and tried to brush the sand off the sheets. "Which was probably in vain anyway. There's sand everywhere! I ought to take a shower…You done?"  
  
"We could have had one together…" Max stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel, her hair still dripping.  
  
Logan was taken aback by her suggestion. He was having trouble getting into the shower in the small bathroom as it was. He didn't need Max to crowd in there with him, let alone watch him. He made a mental note to look for another place to stay first thing in the morning.  
  
Max frowned when she sensed him tense. "What's up? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing. It'll be quicker like that," Logan snapped.  
  
Max glared at him for a second, preparing an answer but instead took a deep breath. "Yeah, right," she said coolly. Then, without giving him another look, she busied herself with getting dressed.  
  
Logan suddenly felt bad for being so insensitive. He turned around to Max. "We can still do that, all right? I'll go look for another place to stay tomorrow. With a bigger and more accessible bathroom," he said as a way of explaining. Although Max hadn't pressed this time, he felt like explaining it to her.   
  
Max looked up eventually and smiled at him slightly. "Okay." With that she had accepted the unspoken apology.  
  
Logan took his time to shower, knowing that Max would like to take her time getting ready. He showered, washed his hair twice to get rid of all the sand, then got out off the shower and shaved thoroughly. He even used the aftershave lotion he didn't use normally. Bling had packed it for him. He smiled. That old bastard. He had even added two test size vials of perfume. He chuckled at the thought at how Bling had always seen right through him when it had come to hiding his feelings for Max.  
  
*  
  
Max took her time getting dressed, trying to ignore the slight trembling of her legs and the growing headache that started to built up in her temples. That wasn't a good sign, but maybe it would just go away as it sometimes did. She sure as hell wasn't going to tell Logan. She was looking forward to a special dinner with him, and if he knew he would probably insist she stayed in bed.  
  
*  
  
Logan put on his black pair of pants and the blue shirt. Checking himself in the mirror he had to admit to like what he saw. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, in an attempt to make it look more orderly. Giving up on the attempt, he quickly started brushing his teeth.  
  
*  
  
Max sat down on the bed and felt some sand under her hand; she grinned and tried to get it out of the bed. She was wondering what Logan was doing in the bathroom for so long. It wasn't like him.  
  
Bored, she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror; the dress she had gotten in San Francisco really made her feel special. She spun around, smiling slightly. Yeah, she felt good in it.  
  
Just then Logan returned to the bedroom, catching a glimpse of Max, turning in front of the mirror, which made him smile. Apparently she was more of a girlie girl than she'd like to believe.  
  
When Max noticed Logan in the door, she blushed and pretended to just check if her barcode was completely covered, twisting her neck to take a look at it in the mirror.  
  
Logan's smile broadened but he bit his lip not to say anything. Instead he wheeled closer. "Let me check that," he said, inviting her to sit down in his lap.  
  
Logan stroked a few strands of her hair aside and leaned closer. "Looks perfect," he said softly, placing a light kiss onto Max' neck.  
  
Max giggled. "Good, so let's go." She didn't make a move though.  
  
So Logan continued to place soft butterfly kisses onto her neck, trailing down to her partially exposed shoulder, sending chills down her spine. When he tickled the side of her neck, she giggled and leaned back into him, their faces touching cheek to cheek. Max's hand flew up to Logan's other cheek in surprise. "Clean shaven?" she asked in disbelief, inhaling his fresh scent eagerly. "Mhh, soft. I like that."  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around Max's waist contently and kissed her cheek. "I could stay like this forever," he said, surprising himself by this statement. It really felt perfect right now, right there. Nothing in the world could be better than having Max there with him, close to him, relaxing into him and making him relax in turn. "You make me feel so good." He added honestly. "I had almost forgotten what it's like to be happy," he finished his thought.  
  
Max turned around and looked into Logan's face, studying every feature, running her index finger along his cheek, then pausing her hand at his lips for him to kiss it. Then she picked up his hand and entwined their fingers playfully. "I'll be there to remind you." She said softly. "Anytime."   
  
Logan looked at the beauty before him for a long moment. Then he drew her close into a tight embrace.   
  
All of a sudden, Max pulled away and climbed off Logan's lap. "Hold on for a second."  
  
She went over to her bag and searched through it, throwing things onto the floor until she finally found what she had been looking for. Closing her fingers around the small item she climbed back onto Logan's lap. Grinning at Logan's curious expression, she opened her hand, letting the silver amulet dangle in front of his eyes. Logan squinted. "What's that?" he asked although he thought he knew what Max was holding in her hand.  
  
"That's the lucky charm we saw back in that Chinese shop in San Francisco! I nearly forgot about it!"  
  
She could tell from Logan's expression that he didn't appreciate the fact that she obviously had stolen it. So she smiled apologetically and put on a little pout. "I had to have it." She twirled the amulet in her fingers. "Besides, it's not for me. I want you to have this." She grew serious again. "For when I'm not there to remind you…" She slipped the leather band over his head before he could object. "If you don't believe in it as a lucky charm- fine. Maybe it will give you some luck, maybe it won't. But it will remind you of this very moment."  
  
Logan looked at her and nodded, reaching for the amulet to look at it closer. "Thanks. But honestly…." he paused, watching Max's eyes grow big in anticipation of his reaction. "Honestly, I prefer to have you by my side all the time." He tilted his head and sized her up and down. "Can I wear you around my neck instead?" he teased.  
  
Max slapped him lightly on the chest, laughing. "Nope, sorry, but you can't tie up a genetically engineered super soldier with a dash of feline DNA on top of that. You should know that," she said half jokingly. But both of them knew it was the truth.  
  
Logan smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I know." He said kissing her more passionately this time. "And I'll never tie you up in any way you don't like. You know that, too, right?"   
  
Instead of answering, Max returned his kiss until the rumbling of her stomach reminded her that they had been about to leave to have dinner. She pulled away reluctantly, smiling. "We better get going or your lucky charm will starve," she said, getting up from his lap and reached for the keys.   
  
So they took off, strolling along the shoreline, finally settling into a small but comfortable Mexican bar, choosing a table outside on the patio.  
  
Max relaxed in her chair and stretched out her feet. "So this is what it feels like to be on vacation. I definitely could get used to it."  
  
"Yeah, feels good. Definitely. I can't remember the last time I went on holiday, actually."  
  
"Tell me about the places you have been to." she asked curiously.  
  
Logan took his glass of Sangria and took a sip. He thought for a while. His former vacations seemed ages away.  
  
"My parents used to travel a lot. Sometimes my dad had to go somewhere for business and took us along. During the summer holidays we travelled to all kinds of different places all around the world. One summer, we went to Thailand, another one my dad took us on a real safari in Africa." He smiled at the memories of his past. They were so far away, they almost seemed unreal. "Those were the most exciting, I think. But I've been to many places in Europe, too. Italy, Spain, France..." he stopped, noticing Max's sad expression. He probably sounded like a complete snob.   
  
"I wanna see the world too. You know, when I was a kid they would tell us about different countries, but all they had in mind were political systems, corrupt groups or the extent of threat they pose to the US. They would teach us languages and habits, but just so we would fit in in case we ever had to go there on a mission. At night when I was in bed, I would make up stories about people living there and beautiful places."  
  
Max smiled at the memories. "I was dreaming about climbing the highest mountains in Switzerland, and seeing kangaroos in Australia. I thought those places were so cool."  
  
Logan smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. He loved how she could be so enthusiastic about some things. "They are from what I know," he said. "Maybe, one day we can go there." He was beginning to like the idea. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked, picking up a bit of her childlike enthusiasm.  
  
Max didn't have to give it another thought. There had always been that one place she'd dreamt of seeing ever since she first heard about it. "Paris. I wanna go up that tower and overlook the city."  
  
When Logan didn't answer she asked. "Have you been there?"  
  
"Yes, a couple of times." A little grin escaped him.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
Logan's grin widened. "At some point I even considered moving there," he chuckled at the memories that came flowing back to his mind.  
  
"Wow. Why didn't you?"  
  
Logan waved his hand dismissively. "I was young and crazy. Should have known it could never have worked out."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Suddenly it dawned on her. "A woman?" Max felt a twinge of something she couldn't quite place. Could it be jealousy? That was ridiculous! She wasn't like that.  
  
There was that grin again. "I met her when she was doing a High school year in the States. Visited her a couple of times…we had fun…you know."  
  
"Fun." Max grinned. "To what extent?"  
  
"Max! Don't be so nosy! We had fun, that's it. We were only 18 or 19!" Logan bit his tongue, realizing that Max wasn't any older than he had been back then.  
  
Max shrugged. "Why didn't it work out?"  
  
"She wanted to marry me, I wasn't so sure about that. Wouldn't do my uncle that favour."   
  
"So she was a society chick?" Max concluded, frowning.  
  
"No she wasn't, which kind of appealed to me. But me moving to France would have been my uncle's dream come true."  
  
"Why? Because you were far away?"  
  
"Sure. He'd have generously taken over my shares of the business, so I'd have been clear to start off my new life in Europe." Logan answered in a sarcastic tone. "Thing is, it worked out for the first exciting couple of months, with all the distance between us and stuff. But for life?" he grew serious.  
  
"How could you know? I mean if you're in a relationship don't you always want it to work out? What's the point of being with each other if not?"  
  
Logan thought for a moment before responding, "No. It was just mad infatuation. Nothing that could have lasted. Neither of us were ready for that type of commitment back then. Maybe it was just a romantic fantasy of hers."  
  
"So with Val it was different?" Max bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have brought it up again.  
  
Logan smirked and shook his head slightly. "You seem to have it in for Val, don't you, Max? Every time we come anywhere near the subject you seem to jump at it," he said good humouredly. "Could it be you're jealous?"  
  
"Me? Jealous? Don't be silly. Why should I be jealous of her?" Max slightly blushed and hated herself for it.  
  
"Anyway, we were talking about your travelling. What other places did you like?" She continued quickly, not really giving it a second thought.  
  
"Oh I absolutely loved Barcelona. It's such a charismatic and vibrant city. Friendly people, beautiful architecture. I should really take you there some day. And you can do all the talking. I won't embarrass myself again!" he hinted at Max's earlier display of perfect Spanish.  
  
"Cool, deal." She smirked at him, knowing fully well what he was talking about. "You won't hold a grudge because of that, will ya? You were so cute when you tried to speak Spanish."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes and drew a face in mock anger. "Great! I'm trying to be a gentleman for you...and all I get is…a 'cute' for making a fool out of myself?…I'm not sure if I can forgive you that easily." he joked.  
  
"So what will it cost me?" She asked, trying to keep a serious expression.  
  
Logan looked into the distance, pretending to think hard. "Mhhh…don't know yet. I'll think about it. But for now: I get the strawberry," he said, motioning to the huge bowl of ice cream the waiter was just carrying towards their table.  
  
Max shrugged. "If that's what it takes to make you happy, go for it." She thanked the waiter than shoved her bowl over so he could take the strawberry. But before he could react she had reached over and stolen the one from his bowl, grinning. "This is what being a couple is all about, right? Sharing food…"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes "If that's what makes YOU happy…" he grinned, plunging his spoon into her scoop of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Well, might take a little more than a strawberry, but we are getting close." She winked at him.  
  
After they had paid, Max felt the headache intensify. She hated to admit it but it would be better if they went back home, she didn't want to come down with a seizure in front of all those people, maybe relaxing and a few pills of tryphtophan would take care of it.  
  
"Logan? Do you wanna go back to the hotel, I feel kinda tired," she tried to sound casual, but knew that Logan would be alarmed.  
  
"Sure we can go back...But are you okay, Max? You have been tired a lot lately. Do you think another seizure is coming?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry," she snapped at him, then took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just feeling a little shaky, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm having another seizure. I just need a couple of hours of sleep, aiight?"  
  
"I hope Bling will get hold of Sam soon. Maybe he can tell us what's happening…" Logan said more to himself than to Max. He had tried to reach Sam on his cell phone earlier but hadn't gotten through. Considering it too dangerous to call him in hospital, he had asked Bling to try and talk to Sam later.  
  
"Well, let's get you to bed, Max. I really don't like this. You being in such a bad shape just isn't normal," he stressed.  
  
Max nodded tiredly, she didn't like it, but Logan was right. If her seizures were getting worse she would need some help. She hated not being able to rely on her body, and right now they just couldn't afford that. "Stop making a big deal out of it, okay? It's nothing, I'm fine." She knew it wasn't true, her condition scared her, but she didn't need Logan to worry. 


	35. Dream And Reality

Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
A/N: Sorry it took us a little longer, we're both kinda busy these days.   
  
Thanks to somebody's angel!!!!  
  
Have fun!  
  
**  
  
Dream and Reality  
  
*  
  
On their way back Logan watched Max suspiciously. Now and then she seemed to lose track a bit, as if she was having trouble keeping her balance. Her gait wasn't as steady and powerful as it usually was.  
  
He finally wheeled closer and took her hand. "Sit down. I'll give you a ride home," he said softly but determined.  
  
Max frowned, but when she nearly stumbled over a curb she decided to give in. She sank down in his lap and put her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Good girl." Logan said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then he hurried to get back to their motel.  
  
Max moved from Logan's lap straight into bed and snuggled in under the blanket. She mumbled something he didn't quite understand, but what sounded like 'tryptophan'.  
  
Logan quickly searched Max's bag for the bottle of pills and offered them to Max together with a half empty bottle of lukewarm water that was standing on the nightstand.  
  
She swallowed a couple of them, and then opened her eyes to look at him. "Are you gonna stay with me?" she whispered, reaching for his hand.  
  
"Sure," Logan promised, stroking her hair from her face with his free hand.  
  
After he had sat with her for some minutes, Logan realized how hot the room was although he had made sure, the air conditioning had been turned on earlier. He looked around for something to drink but all that was left was the half bottle of lukewarm water they had brought home from the beach.  
  
Max seemed to be dozing by now, so he decided to risk leaving her for a moment to get some fresh water for the night. "I'll be back in a minute," he mumbled, squeezing her hand one more time, before turning and leaving for the reception.  
  
*  
  
Max laid still for a second when she suddenly started to shift uncomfortably. There was a burning sensation in her legs and she felt like throwing up. So she gathered her strength and made her way to the bathroom on shaky feet.   
  
*  
  
Logan quickly wheeled over to the brightly lit house that held the reception. He didn't like the idea of leaving Max alone, but they'd need something to drink after the spicy meal, especially in this heat. The evening breeze was cooling his neck nicely.   
  
When he entered the office, the receptionist was eagerly chatting with a young man who was leaning against the desk. They both seemed to discuss a football match that was running on a small TV in the back of the room. None of them seemed to notice or to care about him.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Max stumbled to the toilet and emptied her stomach. Then she forced herself over to the sink to wash her mouth and face with cold water. She let some water run over her face when she suddenly had black spots dancing in front of her eyes and her head spun faster than she had ever experienced. Her balance was completely gone and she sank to the floor, holding her head between her hands, moaning loudly.  
  
*  
  
"Hòla." Logan said, trying to catch the guy's attention.  
  
But the game seemed to be much more interesting to the two men than the guy in the wheelchair, who had just entered the room.  
  
*  
  
Max laid down, pressing her back against the cold wall, trying to make the dizziness go away, but not knowing how. "Logan…you said you wouldn't leave me alone," she mumbled. Then another wave of pain washed over her and made her lose connection to reality even more. "Zack, don't, I wanna stay…no!!!" She coughed, then laid still, whimpering.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me," Logan said louder now. The guy who was leaning on the desk turned around unnerved, eyeing Logan up and down. Then he turned back to his friend, saying something in Spanish, which Logan didn't quite understand.  
  
The man behind the counter slowly got up and walked up to the desk. "Buenas noches. Qué desiera?" he said harshly.  
  
*  
  
Max suddenly woke with a start, gasping for air. Her head nearly killed her and there was a numbness radiating through her legs. She tried to shake it off, but the legs were burning and prickling, driving her crazy. She let out a curse, still trying to catch her breath. It scared the shit out of her that she seemed to lose control and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. She didn't even remember where she was. All she knew was that she was alone and vulnerable. And that was something she was not used to, not in that dangerous combination.  
  
*  
  
Logan searched his mind for the last bits of Spanish he could recall: "Quiero un agua frío," he said, blushing.  
  
The guy grinned and went back to the fridge which had all kinds of cool beverages in it. He took out a large bottle of water and held it out to Logan. "Grande?" he asked. Logan nodded and got out his purse. He was getting impatient now. He had left Max alone for too long already.  
  
*  
  
She had to fight intruders, had to make sure nobody could harm her as long as she was weak, so she concentrated all her senses on defending herself.  
  
*  
  
He put a few coins onto the desk and reached for the water. "Graçias," he said, turning to leave. With the bottle in his lap, he hurried back to their room.  
  
*  
  
Max could hear a noise in the next room and tensed, trying to force her body to obey to her orders. She would have to fight to stay alive.  
  
"Damn it Zack, why did you leave me?" she forced out through clenched teeth.  
  
*  
  
Logan entered the room and saw with a glance that the bed was empty. He threw the bottle onto the bed and wheeled towards the bathroom, calling Max's name.  
  
*  
  
Max tried to sit up, but her head spun the moment she moved it from the floor. She sank back, groaning.  
  
"Max!" Logan yelled, when he yanked open the door and saw her lying on the floor.  
  
Max tensed even more and tried to get away from the voice, she gasped for air and sweat was running down her forehead.  
  
Logan stared at the huddled figure on the bathroom floor. He had only been away a couple of minutes. How could Max have deteriorated that quickly? She was covered in sweat and she was trembling all over. Her face was pale and her gaze was wandering into space. She was panting heavily and the sounds that escaped her mouth made him shudder. He moved closer, still calling Max's name, but she shied away from him, trying to shield her face with her arms.  
  
Max could feel the enemy come closer and she didn't know how to fight him. She needed her siblings! "Zack! Tinga!" she yelled, suddenly thrashing her arms wildly.  
  
"Max! It's me, Logan. Calm down. It's okay!" He tried to grab her, but failed miserably.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Zack!" her voice was filled with panic. She wasn't used to feeling completely helpless, she'd always been able to defend at least herself.  
  
"Max! Can you hear me? You're safe. Nobody will harm you. You can stop fighting!"  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't come any closer or I'll kill ya!" she slurred, her eyes now open, pupils dilated, a crazy look in them.  
  
Logan realized that she wouldn't listen to him. She seemed to see an invisible enemy in him, whom she had to fight.  
  
Slowly he moved out of the chair onto the floor, pushing the chair out of reach. "Look, Max. I'm staying here. I'm not fighting you. I'm not doing anything. It's okay. Calm down." It hurt him that she said those words to him, but at the same time he knew, that she didn't mean him, but her imaginary enemy.  
  
Max was completely oblivious of her surroundings; she continued trying to fight the other person. Her heart hammered against her chest and her pulse raced. "Leave me alone, you bastard. My unit will be here any minute, they are gonna kill ya..." she screamed in a high-pitched, trembling voice.  
  
Logan just sat there, watching Max, not sure what to do. His obvious gesture of surrender hadn't worked.  
  
Max eventually felt her strength ebbing, she wouldn't be able to fight the enemy much longer, but how could she allow herself to be caught? She changed her plans and suddenly looked towards the door, which was a blur in front of her. Her head was spinning and she swayed slightly when coming to her knees. She had to fight the urge to vomit, but eventually she found the balance to stagger to her feet and, leaning heavily against the wall, she made her way towards it.  
  
Logan watched Max stagger to her feet. If she wanted to get out she'd first have to fight him first. He wouldn't let her leave in this condition and he hoped that she wouldn't put up a fight for too long. He grabbed Max's legs when she came within his reach and pulled her down onto his lap, closing his arms around her tightly.  
  
Max fought the enemy, but her movements grew weaker. She just didn't have the strength anymore. The dizziness overwhelmed her and she thought about giving up. But then again, she was a soldier and indoctrinated to fight, so she gave it one last shot. With all her strength she lashed out and triumphed when she connected with the guy's jaw. At least she hoped she had, her vision was blurred and foggy.  
  
Logan tried to hold his grip on her fighting form, while her hands were punching against his arms and chest, her legs doing their own job against his legs and abdomen. He groaned when Max's fist hit his jaw and a knee kicked into his stomach but he only held her tighter. She would have to give up some time soon. He could feel her getting weaker and weaker in his grip.  
  
Suddenly Max had the black spots in front of her eyes again, and she couldn't fight them off. Spent she sank down, mumbling something Logan couldn't make out. Then she lay nearly motionless on the cold bathroom floor, sweating and panting.  
  
Relieved, that Max wasn't punching him wildly anymore and at the same time worried at the sudden and complete loss of energy, Logan carefully touched her sweaty cheek.  
  
Max suddenly felt a gentle hand caressing her cheek and she tried to open her eyes to see what was going on. She found herself in Logan's arms on the bathroom floor, feeling like she had been run over by a truck. "Logan?" she forced out and looked at his blurry form right above her face. "What…?"  
  
Logan pulled her closer into his lap, so she was more comfortable and he could reach her better. "Max…How do you feel? You…somehow zoned out," he said, studying her face worriedly. "I found you on the floor when I came back, fighting some imaginary enemy."  
  
"I don't…did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I just…I felt dizzy and my legs were numb and I threw up and then…I don't remember. Logan…" Her voice was full of fear and confusion.  
  
"Shhh. Don't talk now. You're exhausted." Logan said calmly. "I'm okay. Don't worry." He stroked the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"No, I need to know what happened!" She struggled to sit up.   
  
Logan hugged her close, so she was leaning against his chest now. "You punched and kicked me a little. But that's okay. I guess I'm lucky those hits didn't connect at full force, huh?" Logan said, trying to sound lightly. What he had just seen had scared him to death, because Max had seemed totally out of control and as far away as she could be from reality. "I don't know what's going on, honey," he added. "But I promise we'll find out. Now let me get you back to bed, all right?"  
  
"No, it's not okay. Damn it, Logan. You can't stay with me when I'm like this, it's too dangerous." She realized he was sitting on the floor with her. "When you get out of your chair and I lose control completely, what then?" She had tears in her eyes. "Damn it."  
  
"Max. I promised to stay with you…I left you alone for way too long already, waiting for that stupid water…" he said determinedly  
  
"No, you don't understand. I'm a threat to you like this, I don't even remember what I did!"  
  
"I do Max. I had it under control." Logan lied. "I know you won't seriously harm me, Max!" he said, hoping he sounded as sure as he would have liked to be.   
  
Max looked at him with hope in her eyes. Maybe he was telling her the truth. She loved that man, how could she harm him?  
  
"I love you Max!" she heard Logan say. "You don't seriously expect me to go running when I find you lying on the floor, kicking and fighting for your life like that, do you?"   
  
"I…I'm sorry. I don't know, this is just so weird. I'm not supposed to be the weak one." She bit her lips, realizing what she had said. "I mean, I need to be in control of my body, it's freaking me out that I'm apparently not…I…" She was at a loss for words, her exhausted brain didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences. "I'm sorry," she eventually finished and sank back down against his chest.  
  
Logan smiled down at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Max. I can understand that. We'll find out what's happening to you. I promise. If the tryptophan doesn't help maybe there's something else. We'll find out. Okay, and now, we should get you back to bed. It's getting cold here."  
  
She slowly sat up, paying close attention to her body, if the dizziness or nausea would reach an unbearable point again.  
  
"Just let me get back into the chair, and then I'll get you back over there," Logan said, reaching out for the chair, which was out of reach, especially with Max on his lap. "Could you…" he asked and gently shoved Max off his legs.  
  
Max only nodded and moved leaning back against the wall.  
  
Logan shoved himself towards the chair enough to get a grip onto the wheels and draw it closer. The he pushed up, suppressing a groan at the pain in his shoulder and all the other parts of his body that were complaining at having been punched at. Then he picked up the bottle of tryptophan and saw with horror that it was half empty. This stuff didn't seem to work anymore at all. He wheeled closer to Max and half picked her up; half dragged her onto his lap, where she curled up immediately, like a kitten.  
  
Logan slowly brought her back to the bed and waited for her to crawl over. Then he closed the blankets around her as she was trembling despite the heat. He placed the fresh bottle of water along with the bottle of tryptophan on the nightstand beside Max, and then wheeled around to the other side of the bed.  
  
After he had settled in bed himself, he gently pulled Max closer, until she lay pressed against his body. He could feel her shudder from time to time, but her breathing was even, now as she drifted into an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	36. Imperfection

A/N: Okay guys! Thanks for the feedback and for staying with us, though we are taking so long to post. We hope you still enjoy our story!  
  
By the way: this chapter is not betaed, so please bear with our mistakes. ;-)  
  
**Imperfection**  
  
Max squinted at the first rays of sunlight shining right into her face. She had slept for hours on end and still felt pretty groggy and exhausted. Her head hurt like hell and she needed a moment to remember the events of the last night. They were still blurry and disconnected, but she remembered having gone through a seizure, the worst one she had ever had and Logan...she rubbed her eyes before finishing her thought…OH MY GOD! She had been fighting Logan!!! With a start she sat up, but came to regret the sudden action instantly; her head started spinning and she sank back, groaning. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, considerably slower this time. To her relief, she found that Logan was lying next to her, save and sound asleep. Only the frown on his face showed that he had to be in the middle of a troublesome dream.  
  
_He was sitting on the floor, somewhere-in the middle o nowhere and he had no idea how he had gotten here. He looked around, but his surroundings were covered in a thick fog. Then he heard a strange moan that grew louder and louder until he could physically feel it. Finally he could discern a dark figure approaching him painfully slowly until it was hovering over him. He tried to make out the face but all he could see was a blur. He fingered for his glasses, assuming he'd lost them. But they were there, perched on his nose. Only he couldn't see properly-no matter how hard he blinked or rubbed his eyes. The figures movements were in slow motion now, but he could see and feel a fist approach his face. He tried to move, but he was glued to the ground. He prepared for accepting the blow, hoping this nightmare would finally come to an end. But instead of the fist smashing into his face he heard a disgusting sound that send shivers down his spine. The strange moaning that sounded like a wounded animal transformed into a deafening cry.   
  
_Max sat up further and took a closer look at his face. OH NO! There was a dark bruise on his jaw. She bit her lip, realizing that must have been her inflicting it on him. How on earth could she have done that to him? How sick did her genetically engineered mind be to hurt the only person she trusted and could rely on right now? What kind of creature was she to hurt the man she loved? Max felt tears of anger and frustration well up and she forced herself to swallow them down. _Oh no Max, don't go there again._ she chided herself. _ Stop the self-pitying. Better concentrate and remember what happened, how you could allow yourself to lose control like that!  
_  
Looking down at Logan again, she noticed that his breath was coming faster now in his sleep and he tried roll onto his side. His eyes under his lids were moving fast. He was having a nightmare.  
  
"Logan?" Max whispered, almost afraid of waking him. What would he think of her?  
  
_He felt like he was bathed in sweat, trying to move away from the figure and the sound. The cry turned into a high pitched wail and eventually reduced to a helpless whimper. The presence of the dark figure was still inevitable. It was there, hovering over him. It was close, very close. He could feel it, he could smell it. He new that smell. He..., he felt himself being torn from the dream by another sound, a whisper, calling him from far away and the dark figure disappeared in a flash of fleeting white light.  
_  
"Logan? Wake up, you're just dreaming." Max hesitated to touch him, what if he didn't want her to touch him again, after last night she couldn't even blame him.  
  
Logan felt himself floating in between dreams, another nightmare threatening to swallow him, but the voice was still calling him, so he concentrated on it, hoping to wake up and not end up in another horrible dream.  
  
"Logan, please. Wake up." He heard the voice again.  
  
Finally, his eyes flew open and he looked into Max' face who was leaning over him...just like...he shook the thought off, trying to get rid of the aftertaste of that stupid nightmare. Logan blinked at Max, shocked to see her desperate expression. He pushed up on his elbows and took a few seconds to get his bearing.  
  
"Logan?" Max whispered, seeing the bruise for the first time in the sunlight. It looked pretty bad.  
  
"Man, what a nightmare!" he said, shaking his head violently, trying to shake off the bad dream. He let his gaze roam around the motel room, while he could feel his heart-beat slow down considerably. Then, the event of the previous night came back to him. Trying to hide the last bit of confusion still lingering in his mind about Max's loss of control, he eventually turned towards her, forcing a smile. "Good morning. How do you feel? Any better?"  
  
Max looked back at him, frowning: "Me? I'm fine! But what about you? God, what did I do to you last night? I'm so sorry. ...I didn't mean to...I don't know what to say..." she stuttered. "I hate myself for this," she eventually concluded in a desperate voice.  
  
Logan sighed and lay back again opening his arms for her invitingly. "That wasn't you Max. Whatever caused that whole...episode...it wasn't your fault. …And I can use some kick-ass once in a while," he tried to cheer her up.   
  
Max snored showing no intention to lie down. "Yeah right, your girlfriend slapping you while behaving like a freak is totally what you signed up for." She exclaimed.  
  
"Max, calm down. It's no big deal. Really!" Logan said, reaching out his hand for her.  
  
Max looked at him for a long while, then eventually gave in and buried her head in the crook of his arm, cuddling close to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Logan repeated, stroking her face absent-minded. "But we really have to find out what caused this and what to do about it! I mean, I thought you couldn't get any worse from last time...but this!"  
  
Max nodded, she was worried as well, suddenly remembering talking about an expiration date, back then she had meant it more as a joke, but now it seemed to become reality. There was a twist in her guts and she had to tell Logan. "What if I was designed that way? What if those guys have nothing to do with it, what if I have this expiration date?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes slightly. "Come on Max! Don't be stupid. You're a human being, not a piece of meat." It made him angry to hear all this self-discriminating crap from the woman he loved who seemed so perfect to him, regardless of her seizures.  
  
"I still don't know anything about this body of mine, but I know it's not human, it's human-made Logan!"  
  
"Max, I understand that it's not easy to live with the knowledge of being a genetically engineered super soldier. But you have to stop talking about yourself like that. I mean, there might be some things about your body that are ...a little screwed up, but still you come so close to being perfect!"  
  
"But my freaking body is so unpredictable. I never know what will happen next, what…"  
  
"Max! " Logan interrupted. "Nobody knows that. People get sick, they get terminally ill, even die. Just like that. That's life. Nothing is predictable. Your life may change from one day to another. Without warning. Nobody is safe from that!" He took a deep breath, considering his next sentence. "Can't you think of your body's occasional ...flaws as just something natural that actually makes you more human?" he ended his speech, not sure where all the words had come from. They just seemed to have come flowing out of his mouth. He looked at Max sincerely, anticipating her reaction.  
  
"And this is coming from you of all people! Mr- I can't-live-this," Max gave back, trying to make it sound light-hearted, but she immediately realized he didn't take it that way.  
  
"Excuse me?" Max felt his body stiffen.  
  
"Logan, you are telling me to accept my flaws and shortcomings while you fought for like one year to come to terms. And you are still a far cry from having accepted being in the chair," she replied honestly, gauging his reaction, hoping he wouldn't freak out.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply. Her words hurt him more than he wanted to show. He knew she was mostly right, but he obviously hadn't brought across his point.  
"I was just trying to convince you to stop talking about yourself like you were not human and stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault! I'm not saying that those things are easy to accept!" he shot at her.  
  
"This sounds exactly like what Bling and I were trying to tell you all the time!" She didn't know why, but suddenly she was angry. "Why does that all adapt to me all of the sudden, but with you it's different?"  
  
"This is ridiculous Max. I'm no different. You just hit me in the face with that fact, didn't you!!!?" He sat up angrily and transferred to his chair. "-Oh and about coming to terms; I'm aware that I probably still have a long way to go. I just can't understand how such a perfect and beautiful woman can talk so bad about herself!" he unlocked the brakes and wheeled towards the bathroom.  
  
"You're the one who is talking bad about himself all the time!" Max yelled after him. "You're the one who can't get over his "flaws". You think I'm perfect? Well I've always considered you perfect, Logan. You are altruistic, gentle, brave, dedicated and the greatest person I've met. You help so many people through Eyes Only. But still you can't get your focus off that damn chair!"  
  
"That's not the point!" Logan yelled back. "We were talking about you Max, not me! Don't turn this around!" Logan yelled back, staring at his face in the mirror. Then he slapped himself mentally. What a stupid fight! This could have been the perfect start to a perfect day. Instead they were fighting about those stupid issues again.  
  
"Yeah, right." He heard Max say. "This is not about you, you are untouchable, right? We don't talk about your feelings; you just bottle things up until you nearly break down. But I'm supposed to shake everything off when you tell me so. I'm the one with the attitude problem?"  
  
Max took a deep breath and leaned her head against the cool wall. It was still hurting and she didn't feel like being in this fight.  
  
Logan took a last look at his bruised face and returned to the bedroom. He stopped in the door frame "That's not what I meant Max. I just can't stand it when you're talking bad about yourself." He wheeled up to the bed, checking her reaction. "Because you are so perfect to me. Because I love you so much. "He added softly. Max looked up with a frown on her face and slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, that's not fair! I'm still trying to be angry with you!" Logan drew a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start this. We both have an attitude problem, aight? Settle for that?" He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
Max grinned back. "I can live with that! I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I'm just pretty drained and scared right now." She moved over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thanks for being there for me…and I'm really sorry about that…" she gently touched the dark bruise on Logan's chin.   
  
Logan nodded. "No problem...It's the least I can do. …Being there for you. But I can certainly do without the hitting," he added with a little wink. In truth he didn't care to much about any blows he'd have to take but he was increasingly worried about Max's health.  
  
"In any case, we gotta find out what causes these seizures and what we can do about them!" Logan finally broke into action. He took his cell phone from the bedside table and dialled Dr Carr's cell phone number, which he'd been given, so that he could reach his doctor in case of an emergency. Last time he'd tried Sam hadn't picked up, but instead Logan had listened to his mailbox. He has to be available sometime! Logan thought angrily, when after the fourth ring there still was no answer. Maybe Bling had found something out in the meantime, but he just didn't want to wait any longer. He had never seen Max so exhausted and she still looked scared, as if she was expecting another blow any minute.  
  
Max didn't object this time to getting the doctor involved. She knew Logan was right. She was scared herself. She had never felt that helpless. She couldn't even trust her own body anymore. Up until now, she always had been able to control the seizures with the tryptophane pills, but now that didn't seem to do any good. She couldn't afford losing control over herself. After all, she had to be fit for the fight; she had to defend herself and Logan if the going got tough.  
  
As much as she considered Logan capable of taking care of himself, she didn't think he or any other guy would be able to stand up to those bastards with their unpredictable fighting techniques. She thought back to the night, Logan had been attacked in his apartment. She shivered, thinking about the aerosol and how it had affected even her-the genetically enhanced super-soldier. What effect could it have on a normal human being? If Logan….but- she stared into space for a second-hadn't he been exposed to it also? Why hadn't it had such a dramatic effect on him? No, she dismissed the thought that had been forming in her mind. That couldn't be, right?! That was just a coincidence. Max sighed and then slowly stood up, testing her balance. Then she shakily made her way to the bathroom. A cool shower would help clear her head. Besides she didn't want to listen to what Logan told Sam; she didn't need to hear about her weaknesses. At that thought she shook her head to herself. She really wasn't any better than Logan with that!  
  
Logan impatiently listened to the calling tone. 'Come on, Sam. Pick up already!'   
  
Logan followed Max with his eyes, as she shakily made her way to the bathroom. He didn't like at all what he saw. "Hello?" he finally heard the familiar voice at the other side of the line.  
  
"Sam? This is Logan Cale. I've been trying to reach you."   
  
Max closed the door behind her, glad she could disappear from Logan's worried gaze. She had to admit it was a good feeling to know someone cared, but she wasn't used to it.  
  
"Logan, what's up? Anything wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked, his voice muffled by traffic sounds.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm calling to ask your advice on behalf of a friend." Max could hear Logan's voice through the door, but concentrated on not listening. Instead she decided a shower would be a good idea.  
  
"Listen, I'm in the car right now. Can I call you back?" Sam asked.  
  
Logan frowned. "It's real important Sam. You remember Max, right?"  
  
"Sure," came Sam's short answer.  
  
Max let the warm water run over her body, she was still feeling strangely weak and tired, but at least she could trust her body more or less for now. The pictures from last night still haunted her, she couldn't quite remember what had happened, but there were single scenes coming back to her mind, like Logan holding her hand, and her fighting him, hurting him. How could she have done that? She vigorously shook her head, provoking another headache and held her face under the water. There was no use in tormenting herself with those questions. She just had to make sure it wouldn't happen again.  
  
"She has these seizures every now and then...turned out that Tryptophane helped. But recently it doesn't work anymore. The seizures get real bad and she has been hallucinating. Yesterday she lost control completely."  
  
"Wait a second. This is nothing we should discuss on the phone, really, Sam interrupted him. "If she's that bad, you should probably bring her over right away! I can't tell over the phone how she is and what kind of meds might help…"  
  
"I can't, Sam. We're not in Seattle. .."  
  
"Logan…" Sam started, his disapproval evident in his voice.  
  
Max stepped out of the shower after only a few minutes, she felt shaky and tired. She towelled herself off, dressed some shorts and one of Logan's T-shirts and started to brush her teeth. Logan still seemed to talk on the phone.  
  
"I can't get her back to Seattle in this condition."  
  
"Then you should go see another doctor. Tell me where you are and I'll recommend someone qualified."  
  
"I can't do that right now. Please, Sam, if you can' t help us we're lost." Max heard the last few words and swallowed hard. This time she was the one to worry about, and Logan was the one to take care. That was new to her, and not how she had planned this.  
  
Sam sighed. "Okay, so I need to know all the symptoms as well as time and duration of the seizures. And can you think of anything related to them?"...  
  
Logan started to explain as much to the doctor as he could, without giving away too much information. He knew he could trust Sam, but just like Bling and OC, he didn't want to put him in any danger.   
  
Max silently sneaked into the room again and sank down on the floor, leaning against the bathroom door. She listened to Logan's voice without really hearing the words. She was scared and her heart hammered against her chest.  
  
Logan also mentioned that Max had inhaled some gas that had been set free from a leaking transporter which had been involved in an accident on the way. He doubted that Sam would buy that, but he couldn't think of anything more plausible right now. He was too worried. And there was no chance, he could tell Sam the entire truth, so he hoped that would do for now.   
  
When they had finished their conversation, Logan snapped his phone close and frowned. Sam had promised to look into it, but he had also said, he could not promise anything.  
  
Max looked up when she heard Logan put the phone down and looked at him helplessly. She suddenly felt the need to be near him and just let him comfort her. She tried to get up from the floor but sank back, exhausted. Part of her wanted to call for Logan to help her, but she just couldn't get over herself. She would not show such a weakness, not even in front of Logan, not already again.  
  
Logan tentatively placed the phone back onto the table, thinking hard what to do next. The conversation with Sam hadn't been too promising. When he finally looked around for Max, he was shocked to find her on the floor, slumped against the bathroom door.  
  
"Max, what...?" he rushed over to her and held out his arms. "Come here, let's get you back to bed." he continued in a soft voice.  
  
Max shook her head, swallowing once more. "I'm fine. You don't have to do that."  
  
"Do what? I'm just trying to help! I would have carried you over without even asking, but that's not an option right!" he said slightly offended "You belong in bed Max, so come on. Let's do this together," he pleaded a little softer.  
  
Max suddenly couldn't help but smile a little; she was too tired to fight right now, besides she was alone with Logan, the only person in the world she trusted completely. She had to let go and let him care- just this one time.  
  
So she eventually raised her arms so Logan could help her get up.  
  
Logan half dragged, half lifted Max onto his lap, as her legs gave out on her again.  
  
"Damn it!" she cursed.  
  
"Don't worry. It's okay. I got you. "Logan said soothingly, making sure Max was settled comfortably on his lap, before he wheeled over to the bed.  
  
"This is freaking me out, Logan," Max admitted, her voice cracking, clinging onto him.  
  
Logan stopped and pulled her close, one hand steadying her around her waist, the other holding her head gently. "Don't be scared. I talked to Sam. He promised to look into the problem right away. He'll come up with something. Some treatment..." he paused as he noticed his voice becoming more and more insecure as he went on. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay." he repeated, trying to convince himself as much as he tried to convince Max.  
  
"You promise?" She crawled over onto the bed and looked back at Logan, her eyes big and watery. She looked more like a frightened child, not like the strong young woman Logan knew.  
  
Logan swallowed hard and nodded. "I promise." He dearly hoped that he would be able to keep that promise. He reached out his hand and stroked Max' cheek which was hot and flushed. Right now he wasn't too sure.  
  
Max smiled at him, then closed her eyes and allowed herself to give in to the exhaustion.


	37. A New Place

A/N: It took us awfully long, sorry about that, it's just pretty hectic in both of our lives. Anyway, enjoy this! There are gonna be more chapters to come, they are written already.  
  
Thanks to somebody's angel!!!  
  
Have fun.  
  
A New Place  
  
There was a knock on the door and a moment later a maid opened the door, apparently having assumed the room was empty. She saw Max lying on the bed, flushed and sweaty; with big eyes she looked at Logan and asked in broken English. "Is she okay? Doctor?"  
  
Logan was at a loss for words for a second at the sudden intrusion. "Ahem, she is okay. Just a little sun stroke. Everything's fine."  
  
The maid still stood in the doorframe, staring at them, obviously waiting for an instruction on what to do.  
  
"It's okay. Please come back later." Logan waved her off. "Can you do that?" he added impatiently when the maid kept staring.  
  
"Sure?" The maid looked at the young woman with a worried expression, then remembered her duty and cast her eyes down. "Sorry for interruption." She quickly turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Logan turned back to Max and noticed that her eyes were half open and she was groggily watching him. "If you want to see a doctor though…I mean, if it's as bad as it looks…"  
  
"I'm fine," Max mumbled. "Just need some rest. It's just so hot here."   
  
Logan moved over to the window under which the air conditioner was placed and checked it again. He tried to adjust the knobs, but the old machine wouldn't offer any more cool air. He sighed. It would probably be best for them to find another place, calmer and more secluded, where Max could rest and he could work without disturbances.  
  
Logan didn't waste any more time, he called information and got the numbers of several places in the area. After calling all of them he finally found someone who made a reasonable offer. His cover story was that he and his girlfriend wanted to spend some time away from the hectic and stressful life in the USA. He even used his disability as a reason, something he usually would never have done.  
  
A guy picked him up at the hotel mid-afternoon, and showed him some places. As the town was rather small it didn't take long, and Logan didn't want to be picky either.  
  
He accepted a cheap apartment near the waterfront, a few miles away from the center of the town. From one huge dusty window he had a view over the ocean and there was even some basic furniture there already. It cost a large amount of money to rent the place, but he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
In return he received two keys and the information that there would be no contract. Logan nodded, that was just what he had wanted.  
  
The guy took him back to the hotel, and Logan quickly packed their belongings before waking Max and taking her to the car. He checked out and tipped the maids generously before transferring to the car.   
  
"You're gonna like our new place. It even has a balcony with an ocean view. And it's secluded and was pretty cheap. Nothing fancy though."  
  
Max smiled gratefully at her boyfriend. "I'm not half as spoiled as you are and if you can deal with it, I won't have an issue with it."  
  
Logan shot her a mock angry look and then nodded. "You got me. Anyway, here we are." He parked the car and preceded Max to the apartment. It was bedded into a mountain so while at the front the door was on ground level, at the back it was the first floor.  
  
"Bedroom's right in here. I'll just get our bags and then I'll join you!" He said over his shoulder as he wheeled out the door.  
  
It didn't take him long until he returned, yet when he entered the bedroom Max was already asleep. Slipping under the covers next to her, he gently caressed her cheek. She stirred slightly in her sleep and moved closer to him. "I love you, Max." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then laid back as well, intent on getting some much needed rest.  
  
Logan woke an hour later. The sun was peeking through the crack in the closed blinds, and the air was hot and dusty. The apartment apparently hadn't been in use for quite some time.   
  
Max still slept next to him, she had stretched out across the bed, leaving him hardly any space.  
  
He sat up, carefully letting Max's head, which was snuggled against his chest, fall onto the pillow. Even in her sleep, she looked exhausted  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, taking his time to wake up fully, and then transferred to his chair and went to the living room to find a bottle of water.  
  
He examined the air-conditioning unit, switching it on to a medium level.  
  
Max stirred, she had dreamt of Logan and all of a sudden his face had disappeared into the fog. Confused, she opened her eyes to find herself alone in a foreign room.  
  
She hastily looked around, but when she tried to sit up, black spots danced n front of her eyes and she sank back immediately, groaning.  
  
With the bottle of water in his lap, Logan returned to the bedroom.   
  
As she lay still, concentrating on breathing steadily and deeply, her memory returned and when she heard the familiar sound of Logan's wheels on the floor she turned her head to smile at him tiredly.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, how are you doing? Do you feel any better?" Logan asked, stopping next to the bed and offering her the water.  
  
"Kinda weird, like I have no strength left. Every movement hurts." She gratefully accepted the open bottle and took a few sips.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" Logan offered. "If there's anything I can do…"  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry so much." She smiled slightly. "But you know, maybe I'll be hungry sometime soon, wouldn't hurt to have something…" she trailed off.  
  
"I'll have to buy something then. There's a little supermarket a few blocks away. Will you be okay on your own?" Logan asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm gonna be fine. I'm not a baby, Logan," she yawned. "I'm just tired."  
  
"Okay, so any special preferences?"  
  
"Whatever, you know I love everything you whip up."  
  
Logan smiled at her and turned to leave.  
  
As soon as Logan had returned from the supermarket he started preparing dinner. He was starving himself. So he decided on some pasta and a salad. This was quick and easily prepared. He wasn't up to cooking anything fancy. He wasn't used to the heat and the past days had been quite exhausting, with all the worrying about Max. He felt like going right back to bed, and he would do so as soon as possible, but first he had to feed Max.  
  
Max smelled the sauce from the bedroom and slowly made her way to the living room. Once there she sank down on the couch, still too weak to stand for more than a few minutes. She tiredly watched Logan set the table and prepare dinner.  
  
When the food was ready she shifted to the table and forced some pasta down. She was starving, but at the same time she felt like she wouldn't be able too keep much down.  
  
"We're lucky they have some basic kitchen equipment." Logan said, stirring the sauce  
  
Logan finished his plate in no time. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, when he saw Max hardly touching her pasta.  
  
"I am, but I don't feel like eating. I'm sorry. Now I feel bad because I asked you to cook."  
  
"Never mind, but you should try to eat a little at least. Get some strength back." Logan replied.  
  
"I know," Max looked at him miserably. "Are you gonna get me a bucket just in case? I did that for you, too," she reminded him mercilessly.  
  
"That bad?" Logan asked.   
  
Max shrugged. "Never felt like this before. I definitely don't like it."  
  
"Try to eat a little, okay. We'll see if it stays in." If Max threw up, he'd clean it up.   
  
Max ate a few bites and then sank back in her chair. "I think I'll go back to bed. Maybe sleep will help."  
  
Logan sighed and picked up the plates, taking them to the sink, emptying Max's hardly touched pasta into the garbage bin. "I'll be with you in a few minutes," he called after her.  
  
Max cast him a weak smile, entered the room and slipped under the blanket. Within moments she drifted off.  
  
TBC 


End file.
